Arendelle Sister's Chronicles
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: What happens when Anna finds out about Hogwarts and goes there with her sister? Will she make friends? Foes? All 7 years! Kristanna,Ronmione and other pairings coming soon!
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my take on Frozen/HP crossover and I hope you'll like it! I have been wanting to post this for a while and now I finally have a chance! I don't own Harry Potter  
or Frozen!**

I'm alone. I always was. Ever since my sister Elsa shut me out,things haven't been the same. I miss her terribly,but apparently she doesn't want to have anything to do with me.  
So,It was typical day, for the fact that it was my birthday,the 21st of June.  
However,I'm obviously going to spend It just like the other ones. I sat on my bed,stretching my arms and letting out a yawn.

I took a piece of chocolate and put It in my mouth before I stood up to look through the window of my bedroom. It was dark outside and the sun was slowly coming out. I then sat on my bed. You see,I'm not really a morning person and I have the habit to sleep in,but hey! Nobody's perfect! However,when It's my birthday,I wake up early probably because of excitement. Although I wasn't that excited at the moment considering that I know how is this birthday going to be.

Don't take me wrong,I love my parents as well as Kai and Gerda,but I am tired of playing and spending time alone. I never go out and I even started talking to the pictures on the wall! I never see my older sister. She went somewhere two years ago and she returned for Christmas,but we weren't talking and she quickly returned to her room when I was about to say hi to her. I am really lonely without her presence. We were so close six years ago,but then suddenly she shut me out and I never knew why. I wish my life could change. I'm not giving up my hopes though.

Suddenly,I heard tapping on my window. I looked up to see an owl with something in It's beak.  
I quickly opened the window and owl flew in dropping something on my bed.  
 _ **'**_ _Ok,now that is weird_ _ **.'**_ I thought. I slowly approached the owl that was now sitting on my bed and looking at me patiently. I then looked at the thing that It dropped. It was an envelope! I took it carefully and I quickly opened It not reading the cover. However,I did NOT see this one coming. The letter was neatly hand-written. I read It.  
 _  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,Order of Merlin,First Class_

 _Dear Princess Anna of Arendelle,  
we are pleased to inform that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl for no longer than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

There was another paper beneath the letter,however,I wasn't paying attention. My head was full of thoughts. _'Hogwarts? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is it real?'_ I thought but I knew that owl won't give me an answer."Stay here,I'll be right back I told her before I got out of my room and sprinted towards the place where I hoped to get some answers. 'I hope that she'll open the door.' I thought before I knocked on them.

 **So,what do you think? Please give me reviews and your opinions. Story will be from Anna's POV and occassionaly Elsa's as well as someone else's.**


	2. Discovery

Chapter 1-Discovery

I'm back with new chapter! The first one was somewhat prologue! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!

I knocked on the door."Elsa,please,I know you're in there," I said."Why don't you come out?" I heard a stir from behind the door and I knew that she was awake. However,she was going to listen to me,like it or not.

"Fine,you don't want to talk to me,but I'm going to talk to you." I said as I sat by the door."I got this letter from this so called Hogwarts school and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."  
I then unconsciously started mumbling to myself"Who am I kidding? Why am I asking you that? I mean,you hardly come and I should ask mom and dad but they always hide something from me as usual… Wait,what?" I heard something opening and I looked up. I couldn't believe It was true.

My sister was standing in front of me looking somewhat relieved. However,that didn't matter to me at the moment. The most important thing was that she actually _opened the door._ That was my birthday wish."Elsa!" I cried as I ran to hug her and we fell on a floor,me on her. I kept hugging her,not wanting to let go."Um,Anna,I'm very glad to see you too," Elsa said carefully"But,can you get off of me? It's getting a bit hard to breathe in here.""Oh!" I exclaimed before I stood up helping her stand up too."Sorry,sorry,sorry! It's just that I got excited and I…" I stopped talking as I felt a hand on my shoulder."It's okay… I understand." Elsa told me.

This was too good to be true. However,I had to ask her,"But Elsa,why did you…?""Shhh,not here!""I don't care if anyone hears us! I just want to know and you won't even tell me… Wait,what?" I asked. Elsa kept looking around frantically,as if her life depended on it. We heard some footsteps and the next thing I knew was that my sister pulled me in by my hand and closed the door. It took me a moment to realize that this was Elsa's room. But it was a bit covered in… ice?"Wow…" I muttered.

Elsa looked like she was trying to calm herself down. I observed her. She's changed from the last time I saw her… Which was one year ago. Her facial features changed a bit. Her hair grew,it was now in a bun and she was higher now. She wore a dark blue dress with some violet flowers on it and she wore light blue gloves. That was weird,considering that it was already warm in the morning. I sat on the floor and watched her as she sat on her bed and said"Alright,what do you want to know?",although she must have known that I wanted to know everything. 

"Why did you shut me out? Why all this sneaking? What's this about Hogwarts? And what's the thing with ice?" I questioned her."Anna please,question per question.""Sorry." I muttered. I then asked her calmly,although this question had been haunting me for years."Why did you shut me out?" I saw her sigh before she composed herself and started talking.' _What is with her?_ _She's acting_ _like she's going to go_ _to war or something…_ ' I thought."Anna,please,don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. It was never my intention to hurt you…"' _What is she talking about?_ ' I thought incredulously. Elsa must have noticed my look because she took one of her gloves off and waved with her hand. To my surprise,a sudden gust of cold wind flew towards me,making me shudder."How did you do that?" I asked her."I was born with powers of ice and snow." She answered.

Somehow I knew this must have been a reason why she shut me out."But why would you shut me out because of this? Those powers are a gift! I exclaimed. Elsa sighed before sighed before she told me the whole story.' _She avoided me to protect me?_ ' I thought sadly.' _But I'm not afraid_!'"Oh…." I said."Now I get it,but,Elsa? Why did you think that I would hate you? You're my sister and I love you." I said gently as I stood up to hug her but I saw that she was hesitant."Anna,I…""Screw what our parents said!" I answered which made her let out a small laugh and return the hug.

"I promise that nothing will split us up ever again…" Elsa said."Sisters?" I asked."Sisters!" I couldn't describe how happy I was."Elsa,if I may ask… What's the thing with Hogwurt?""Hogwarts." she corrected me."Oh yeah,Hogwarts,I knew that…" Elsa let out a chuckle before she sighed as she gazed at the window dreamily."It's the best place in the world… A place where people like you and me can go to learn everything about the wizarding world as well as to learn to control our powers." She explained. _'Wizarding world? I'm a witch?'_ I thought . Elsa must have read my expression because she said"Yes,you are. Think about a situation when you were sad or angry." I instantly remembered one event that happened two years ago when I was angry because my parents didn't want to let me see Elsa again. 

Light suddenly went off and turned on again. I was punished not because of the light case,but because of my behavior. I was forbidden to go into kitchen for a week but I still sneaked in there anyway. I slowly nodded."Can you go with me to my room? They said something about an owl." She thought for a moment before she nodded and said"Alright,but stealthy.""Why? I mean,I know about your powers and everything,don't I?""Yes,but our parents don't know about that and they intended to tell you when I learned to fully control my powers.""You mean they're not…"No,not yet." She interrupted me.

"Alright." I said slowly opening the door to see if anyone were in the hall which,luckily weren't."The coast is clear." I said as I slowly got out of the room,Elsa following me right behind. "Remember,stealth is the key." She whispered to me."Don't worry,I'm the master of sneaking." I said. We went to my room quietly but I tripped along the way and Elsa had to hold me not to fall on the floor and make a noise.

The owl was still sitting on my bed. Elsa pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from her pocket.  
She quickly wrote something on parchment before she rolled it and tied to owl's leg."Take this to Albus Dumbledore." She said while patting on owl's head. It nodded and flew through the window."That was where you went two years ago,wasn't it?" I asked."Yes,I sent them a response to your letter." She explained.

"How about we tell our parents?" I asked her. Elsa looked unsure."Can we wait a bit? Please?" she said.  
"Ok." I said. She was about to leave when I stopped her."Elsa! Mind if I stop once for a while?" A smile appeared on her face."I would be glad! And,Anna?""Yes?""Happy birthday!" 

**Sorry if it sounds boring but I have to do this intro before I do Hogwarts. Feel free to leave reviews and opinions!**


	3. Planning

**Well, I'm back! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Ever since I saw Elsa that day,everything changed. It was July now and Elsa and I were closer than ever. Every morning I would wake up at 7 o'clock in the morning,sneak towards Elsa's room,spend time with with her until half past ten and then quietly return to my room. I would also come by at 9 o'clock in the evening. So far,no one suspected anything,for which I was very thankful.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I put on a light green dress with white flowers on bottom and put my hair in braids before I got up and left the room while quietly closing the door behind me.

The hall was silent,as usual. My parents won't wake up until half past eight,considering that today was Saturday. I tripped over the carpet in the hall that led to Elsa's room(again) and let out a yelp. Elsa must have heard it because she opened the door and quickly shoved me inside her room

"Why does this always happen?" I complained as I rubbed the back of my head where I hit myself."You need to watch out." Elsa responded while calming me down and helping me up. I huffed."Sorry for pushing you…""It's alright,I'll live." I said as I sat on her bed. She came and sat next to me."So,anything new?" I asked."Albus Dumbledore sent me a letter. He wants to take you to Diagon Alley soon." Elsa answered. 

My eyes widened at that. I've heard stories from Elsa about the wizard pub called ' Leaky Cauldron' as well as some other shops including book shop 'Flourish and Blotts' and joke shop 'Gambol and Japes'.  
But then I realized something. "Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Elsa's jaw dropped and remained like that for a minute. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Please don't blame me but it was actually a bit fun to watch.

Elsa straightened up and said "Anna,I've already told you. He's the current headmaster of Hogwarts and considered the greatest sorcerer in the world!" That was when I remembered. I hit myself on my head with my hand."Oh…. Yeah,I remember now." I smiled sheepishly as Elsa shook her head."Anyway,we've got to tell our parents." I said. Elsa looked unsure about this."Unless you want them to have a heart attack. "

Elsa let out a small laugh. However,neither of us heard or knew that someone was listening to every word we said by the door…

 **So,that's it for today! Sorry if it was short and filler chapter,but I promise that chapters after next one will be longer. Think of Elsa's reaction as Genie's jaw drop,that's where I got inspiration from! Please feel free to leave opinions and reviews! See you next time!**


	4. Albus Dumbledore and the Diagon Alley

**Well,I'm back! I want to thank Katie Belle for reviewing the last chapter! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it sounds boring but I can't wait to get to the Hogwarts part,especially year two! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!  
**

Is it just me,or are my parents looking after me more than usual? This is weird. Maybe Elsa knows something about this.

I heard a knock on my door. I quickly got up and opened them. To my relief,it was Elsa. "Elsa,what's…"  
She shushed me as she pointed at the door. I heard footsteps. I began panicking. What if mum and dad were coming? What should we do?

"Quick! Under the bed!" I whispered frantically. Elsa slid under while I sat on it. The door opened. All I could do was stare. 

On the door stood an old man with long,white beard. He wore a weird red outfit and he had crescent moon-shaped glasses and blue eyes. 

I kept staring. It was an awkward situation. Elsa came out. "Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened. He was Dumbledore? I must have been like this for more than a minute because Elsa chuckled.

"You must be Anna of Arendelle." Dumbledore said. "Yes,sorry for staring,It's just that…"  
"It's alright." He cut me off gently. "So,are you ready to go to the Diagon Alley?" he asked.  
"Um,actually…" I started. "We haven't told our parents." Elsa said.

Then we heard footsteps and the door opened. It was mum and dad! Horror was written all over Elsa's face. I was nervous. However,Dumbledore looked casual. "Good day,your majesties." He said as if it's no big deal.

"Anna,please,could you go get ready? Elsa,please help her,I'll sort this out." "Yes sir." Elsa and I said at the same time as we ran towards the bathroom. I put on a green and blue dress and Elsa braided my hair.

When we got out,they've already finished. Dumbledore smiled as my parents looked nervous.  
"Anna,Elsa,we're sorry for keeping you apart." Dad said as mum nodded,a sad look on her face. I couldn't be angry at them for long,they were my parents after all. I felt as if something hard moved from my back. Everything was ok now.

"We forgive you." Elsa and I said at the same time. We all hugged. I saw Dumbledore looking at us with a smile. I was happy. I couldn't ask for more.

"I hate to interupt you,but Anna,we must be on our way." Dumbledore said. I nodded as we broke apart.  
"Anna,take my hand." He said and I quickly did what I was told. The next thing I knew was that my family and room disappeared out of sight.

***

Spinning. More and more spinning. I think that I'm going to throw up. Then,to my relief,it stopped. I looked around and I saw some kind of pub in front of us. "Come on,let's go." Dumbledore said. "Oh yeah!" I shouted as I ran after him in the pub. It was full of people and I presumed that this must be 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Where's the Diagon Alley professor?" I asked as Dumbledore chuckled. He was about to respond,however,a man with hunchback who was dressed in black cut him off. "Hey Dumbledore,want a drink?" he asked. "No,thank you Tom,I've got work to do." Dumbledore said. The man who I knew now as Tom looked at me. "Another one?" he asked. I was confused. "Hagrid came with young Harry Potter about a half an hour ago." He explained.

"Well,I see. Thank you Tom." Dumbledore said as we left the pub through another door. Tom waved at me and I waved back. _'Who's Harry Potter?'_ I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts as we came to a brick wall. _'What now?'_ Dumbledore then tapped four bricks on the wall with something in his hand which I presumed was wand.

Then,the brick wall moved. I looked closer and saw a whole new alley! I stared in awe as I heard Dumbledore's voice say "Welcome to Diagon Alley,Anna." We stepped into the Alley as the brick wall closed behind us. I saw kids looking at some sort of broom. I heard them saying about something called Nimbus were pets like cats,frogs,owls…. There was even a bat!

"Were are we going Professor?" I asked. "We're going to Gringotts bank." He replied. I saw a huge building in front of us. We went inside. There were goblins. I remember when I was little mum used to read us stories about mythical creatures. That's how I recognized them. I looked around as Dumbledore talked with the main one.

I came back just as Dumbledore finished. We were riding on some sort of wagon as we were going through the dark tunnel. "Arendelle Vault 714!" Goblin shouted. "This is where you'll get money to buy everything." Dumbledore explained. I nodded. While Goblin opened the vault,I looked at the left one. Vault 713. I was curious as to what was inside because there was no name on the wall. "Professor Dumbledore,what's inside that vault?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Anna,but I can't tell you. Hogwarts business." He explained. "Oh." I said.  
We entered the vault. There were a lot of gold,silver and bronze little coins. I took a bit from all of it.  
"The golden ones are Galleons. The silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles are are worth one Galleon and twenty-five Knuts are like one Sickle." Dumbledore explained. I nodded as I put all of them in one little bag for money.

We went out. The first shop we went to was 'Flourish and Blotts.' We bought all of the books from the list. I looked at the list and at the end it wrote that it was forbidden for first years to have a broom in possession. Actually,why do they use it? I then remembered that Elsa told me about Quiditch. I mentally slapped my forehead. We then went to some sort of Pharmacie where we bought a cauldron. I saw a gold one. We also bought all of the ingredients that I needed for Potions and Measure Scales. I also bought a Spellotape.

We went to Madame Malkin's shop where we bought Hogwarts robes. The only thing I needed now was a wand. Dumbledore led us to a shop called 'Ollivander's'. I saw a giant looking man with a long brown beard and black eyes in the front of it.

He looked at us. "Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. "Hi,Hagrid." Dumbledore responded. Hagrid looked at me. "Who's that?" he asked. "My name's Anna Arendelle." I said as I brought my hand up.  
Dumbledore smiled while Hagrid shook my hand while saying "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rubeus Hagrid,Hogwarts gatekeeper." I smiled.

"Hagrid,could you watch Anna while I go take care of something. I'll come back to bring her home." Dumbledore said. "Sure,no problem. Harry's inside. Go in." Hagrid said.

I nodded as I opened the door and entered the shop. I saw someone with his back turned. The person turned around. It was a boy around my age and we were about same size. He had jet black hair that was messy and green eyes under which were circle-shaped glasses. I saw something on the right side of his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. He looked cute.

I must have stared at him for a long time because the boy started putting his hair on a forehead.  
"Why are you doing that?" I asked chuckling. The boy blinked before he said "Nothing." I then realized that it must have been because of my actions.

"Look,if it's for staring at you,I'm sorry." I apologized while coming forward. I let out a yelp as I tripped on a carpet as usual. I waited for the pain to come,however,it never came. I felt someone holding me. It was that boy. "Caught you." He said.

"Um,thanks and sorry! I'm always clumsy like this,I don't know how it happens… Wait,what?" I blurted out. The boy chuckled while helping me up. "It's alright. My name's Harry Potter." He said as he offered me a hand. Why did that name sound familiar? I shrugged it off. "I'm Anna Arendelle." I said as we shook hands.

Suddenly,an old man who must have been Ollivander came into the room. "I wonder…" he said as he gave wand to Harry. He then looked at me. "Ah,Miss Arendelle… I expected you to come ever since your sister bought her first wand here two years ago… Winter rose,unicorn hair,ten inches,quite flexible. Just let me finish with Mr Potter and we'll find you a wand." Man said as I nodded.

Suddenly,there was a light and something warm. I turned around and I saw that it was coming from Harry. "Curious,curious…" Ollivander said. "I'm sorry,but what's curious?" Harru asked. I zoned out of the conversation. I looked at the shelves. "Come,Miss Arendelle." Ollivanders voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I came closer. I noticed that Harry was still here.

"Are you left or righthanded?" Ollivander asked me. "Righthanded." I said. He gave me a wand. I forgot what he said about it. I waved with it and the glass broke. Ollivander took the wand out of my hands. The same thing happened for three times. Then,he came back with the another one.

"Olive,phoenix feather,twelve and a quarter inches,a bit flexible." I waved with it. Somehow,I knew that this was the wand that I was looking for. There was this warm feeling in my hand with a wand. A white spark came out of it. I turned around and saw Harry clapping. I smiled as I heard Ollivander muttering,however,I didn't understand a thing. I payed as Harry and I got out. Harry got himself a white owl.

We went to the' Magical Menagerie' where I bought myself a light-brown owl with a hint of orange and white on its feathers. He was beautiful(woman from the shop told me that the owl was male). A name popped in my head. Olaf! That is going to be his name!

Dumbledore came to us. "Well,Anna,it's time to go." He said. I turned around to Harry and Hagrid. "I hope to see you at school." I told Harry. "Me too." He replied while grinning. We separated as I grabbed Dumbledore's hand. Again,spinning.

I found myself in Elsa's room where she was sitting on the bed. She smiled as she saw me. We said goodbye to Dumbledore. When he left,Elsa hugged me. "So,what was it like?" she asked me. "Awesome!" I said. I can't wait for Hogwarts!

 **So,that's it for now. I hope you like it! Feel free to leave opinions and reviews! I can't wait for next chapter! See you next time!**


	5. Hogwarts Express

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but I had a writer's block and I focused more on my other stories but I promise that I'll try to update sooner! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

This was it. The day that I've been waiting for so long. I'm finally going to Hogwarts! For the first time in forever, I'll meet someone and have friends!

I finished packing my trunk just as Elsa entered my room. "Are you done?" she asked with a smile. I nodded happily.

Our parents dropped us off at the Kings Cross station. They gave me the train ticket before they left. One thing bugged me a bit though. It said that the Hogwarts Express was on the platform nine and three quarters! There was no such thing, or was it? Everything was possible when it came to magic!

Elsa and I took carts to put our things in. Olaf didn't really seem happy to be in the cage for now. We went through the crowd of people. I looked around, trying to find that platform.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar jet black hair. "Harry!" I shouted and he turned around. "Anna!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. I hugged him and looked at my sister. "Elsa, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my older sister Elsa." I introduced them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said nervously. "The pleasure's all mine!" Elsa smiled as she shook his hand. "What are you doing here?" I then asked him. "I'm trying to find the platform nine and three quarters." Harry explained.

That was when Elsa smirked. She didn't do that often though. "Watch!" she stated before running with her cart and then I didn't see her anymore! It was as if she has just disappeared!

"Now what?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "Let's ask someone." he told me and I nodded. He asked a man that was working here but the man thought that we were crazy! So much for asking someone…

"Too many Muggles, every year…" I've heard someone say and I quickly turned around as Harry did it too. It was a group of redheads. Four of them were boys, there was one little girl and a woman! The boys were also with carts.

"Come on, Fred, you go first." The woman told one of them. "He's not Fred, I am!" the spitting copy of the boy exclaimed. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" the other one asked. I giggled at that.

"Sorry George." The boy's mother apologized. "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" Fred exclaimed before running into the brick wall! George went after him. Did they just do that?

Apparently Harry had the same question in his mind. "Excuse me? Could you tell us how to…" Harry started and we came closer to them. "How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well!" the woman smiled at us.

I looked at the redheaded boy who nodded with a smile on his face. "All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to run if you're nervous." She explained to us.

"Good luck!" the girl said as and I smiled in response. I looked at Harry. "I'll go first." I decided. I ran to the wall, secretly expecting to be hit, but the pain never came.

I opened my eyes and I saw the train! Harry then came behind me. There were people who were loading trunks and things such as broom and pets in.

"I see you did it!" a voice came from behind me and I turned around to see my sister grinning at me. "We sure did!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. Elsa then helped us load our trunks and owls in. However, just as I was about to go into the train, I saw that one guy was having a problem with his trunk.

He had short blond hair and brown eyes and he seemed to be two years older than me. "Do you need help?" I offered. "No thank you!" the boy retorted before putting the trunk in and entering the train. I sighed at what happened.

"Come on, Anna!" Harry told me and I joined him. "Will you two be okay?" Elsa asked. We nodded. Elsa then went to join her friends.

"Why don't we find the compartment?" I asked and Harry agreed. Luckily, there was an empty one. We sat and I could see the family that helped us getting in. I saw the little girl both sad and happy waving as the train finally started going! We were passing trees, grass and fields. It was beautiful!

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The redheaded boy asked shyly. "Not at all." Harry and I told him. The boy smiled as he sat next to me. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron's eyes widened. "So, it's true? I mean, do you really have that?" he asked. "What?" "Scar…" Ron whispered. Harry smiled before lifting his hair up and showing us. This was the first time I've seen it. It looked like a lightning bolt. I remember that Elsa told me why he was famous.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed and I laughed. "Who are you?" he then asked me. "My name's Anna Arendelle." I introduced myself. Ron smiled at me. I had a feeling that we were going to be good friends with him.

The door to our compartment opened. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" an old woman asked us. "No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron stated while holding his sandwiches.

"Do you by any chance have chocolate?" I asked. The woman nodded. Harry and I smiled at one another. "We'll take the lot!" we exclaimed. After paying equally, we started eating.

I saw that there were some things that were called Cauldron Cakes. I tried one, and they were fantastic! Harry and Ron were opening one box. "Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. They mean everything! There's chocolate and peppermint, liver, spinach…. George swears he got bogey flavored one!" Ron explained to us. I got cherry flavored one.

I then took a green colored bean and put it in my mouth. It was… awful! It tasted like a bogey! "Well, you can tell your brother that he's right!" I told Ron who looked at me wide eyed before we all started laughing. I then took another one, which luckily was chocolate!

Then I saw something that looked interesting. I picked up a golden and blue box. It said that they were chocolate frogs. "These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asked while looking at it. "It's just a spell. Besides, it's the card you want! Each pack's got famous witches and wizards!" Ron told us.

I opened the box, and there was a frog inside. Before we knew it, the frog jumped through the window! "Aw, it's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump." I was a bit disappointed at letting the frog get away, but then I saw the card that I got.

"You've got Dumbledore!" Harry stated as I looked at the card of the said wizard. "I've got about six of him." Ron said. I then looked at the card again, only to see that Dumbledore wasn't there anymore! "He's gone!" I stated. "Well you can't expect him to be there all day! He'll come back!" Ron assured me.

Ron then introduced us to his rat Scabbers. Ron had a point. It did look a bit awful. But then again, I've never liked rats that much. I preferred ducks, cats, frogs and owls.

Ron told us that Fred gave him a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. "You want to see?" he asked us. "Yeah!" Harry said and I grinned. Ron then took out his wand. He was just about to start when a girl with bushy brown hair who was already dressed in Hogwarts robes came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She stated. I noticed that her front teeth were buck. I shook my head at her question.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then!" the girl demanded. **"** _Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow, turn stupid rat brown yellow!"_ Ron chanted. A yellow light came out of his wand but Scabbers was still brown. Apparently, Fred fooled Ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, isn't it? I've been trying the simplest myself, and they worked to me!" she took out her wand and sat next to me. "Example. _"Oculus reparo!"_ Harry's glasses were repaired! I looked at her shocked. "That's better, isn't it!" Harry observed his newly repaired glasses.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked us. "Ron Weasley." Ron responded while eating. "Pleasure." She then looked at me.

"Anna Arendelle." "Oh, are you by any chance related to Elsa Arendelle?" she asked me. "That's my older sister." I responded. Hermione smiled. "Which house do you want to be in? I've heard that Dumbledore's been in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw isn't bad either…" I then remembered the talk Harry, Ron and I had earlier while we were getting to know each other.

"My sister's in Ravenclaw, but I don't think that I'm that type, so I hope it's Gryffindor." I told her. "You three should better change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stated and stood up.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." She told and pointed to Ron before leaving. I giggled at Ron touching that spot before taking my robes and going out to change.

"Hermione?" I called the bushy haired girl. She stopped and turned around. "Do you know where's the bathroom?" I asked her. She smiled before showing me directions. "Thanks Mione." I answered. She looked at me a bit surprised, but by that time I was already walking down the corridor. I like that girl!

I changed into robes and I was going back to our compartment when I bumped into someone and fell. "Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice shouted and I looked up to see that boy who refused my help from earlier. "Sorry!" I apologized and helped him up. He shook his head. "First years…" he muttered. "Kristoff, come on!" a voice shouted and the boy went away. I sighed.

When we had finally arrived, it was dark. "First years, over here! Come on, don't be shy!" I heard Hagrid's voice as we got out of the train. We were told to leave our stuff there. I saw Elsa waving me and I did the same before following the others.

"Hi!" Hagrid greeted us and I smiled. He led us to a lake. "No more than four in a boat!" he declared. I got in with Harry, Ron and a sandy haired boy. Hagrid had a boat for himself. I was holding a lantern in my hands and that was when I saw a huge castle! I instantly knew that it was Hogwarts! This was amazing!

We got out of the boats and Hagrid knocked on the door.

 **Please review guys and see you next time with the Sorting Hat!**


	6. The Sorting Hat

**I'm back, guys! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

The door opened. We all entered the castle. I was looking around in awe. This place was beautiful! Hagrid led us to the staircase. I saw many portraits that were moving! Now I understood what Ron meant about the Chocolate frog picture.

An old woman dressed in green robes with a pointy hat waited for us. She then told us her name was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses!" she explained.

"There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup!"

"Trevor!" I heard a boy exclaim and I saw a toad on the floor. The boy picked it up and apologized before going back in crowd. I felt sorry for him being embarrassed already!

McGonagall then told us that we would enter soon and left us for a while. "What if Sorting is some sort of test?" I asked frantically, realizing that Elsa has never told me how it worked! I saw that Hermione was repeating all of the incantations she knew.

"So it's true then! What they were saying on a train!" I heard someone's voice.

I turned around and saw a boy who had a slick blond hair ad was about my height. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" he continued and everyone began whispering Harry's name.

I could see that Harry didn't like what they were doing. The blond boy then walked to us. "This is Crabbe and Goyle!" he pointed to two bigger boys that looked like gorillas!

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself. I couldn't help but let out a snigger at the same time as Ron but I instantly regretted it because Draco then turned his attention to us.

"You think that my name is funny, do you?" he glared at us. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley!" he told Ron rudely.

"And I don't know who are you even though you could be related to the Weasleys!" he spat as if they were some illness. Alright, I didn't like this guy at all!

"What is your problem?" I let it slip out and he glared at me before turning to Harry again. "Soon you'll find that there are some families who are better than others. You don't want to be making with the wrong sort! I can help you there!" Draco offered a hand to Harry.

"I think that I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks!" Harry responded. McGonagall came back and Draco went back to his friends as she led us to the Great Hall.

It looked just like Elsa described it! I saw her waving at me. My attention then turned to a ceiling. It looked like a night sky!

"It's not real. It's bewitched to look like the night's sky!" Hermione told me. "Really?" I asked amazed and she nodded.

We stopped in front of a big table, a chair and a hat on it. I looked at the people who were sitting. I immediately recognized Dumbledore and Hagrid. There were a lot of them, but I saw a ghost as well as a small man, a woman with hat and a man who was dressed in black robes!

Suddenly, the hat started singing! _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge me on what you see  
For I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me!_

 _You can keep your bowlers black  
And your top hats sleek and tall  
But I'm the Hogwart's sorting hat  
And I can cap them all!_

 _There's not a thing inside your head  
The sorting hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be!_

 _You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart!_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil!  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind!_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
To achieve their ends_

 _So put me on, don't be afraid  
And don't get in a flap  
You're in safe hands  
Though I have none  
For I'm a thinking cap!_

Everyone clapped so I looked at Harry and Ron before joining in. "So we just have to try the hat on! I'll kill Fred, he told me that we would have to fight a troll!" "I'll kill Elsa too for not telling me!" I agreed. I just hoped that I wouldn't end up in Slytherin!

"When I call your name, you'll come here and put the hat on. It will sort you into your house!" McGonagall declared. "Abbot, Hannah!" she shouted.

A little girl with blonde hair stepped forward before putting the hat on. After about twenty seconds the hat's mouth opened. "HUFFLEPUFF!" everyone clapped as Hanna went to join her new classmates. And then, it came…

"Arendelle, Anna!" I heard McGonagall's voice call me. "Good luck!" I heard Harry and Hermione telling me while Ron pushed me forward in encouragement. I sat on a chair and put the hat on. It couldn't be that bad, right?

 _"Ah, Miss Arendelle, finally!"_ I heard the hat's voice in my head. _"Where to put you? You're different than your sister, more brave and spunky! Oh I know, if you agree with me!" "Yeah!"_ I thought back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Everyone burst into a loud applause, Gryffindor table being the loudest. I saw Elsa clapping with a smile on her face. I took the hat off and gave it to McGonagall while smiling before sitting next to one of the Weasley siblings.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" we shook hands and Fred and George introduced themselves to me. I smiled and that was when I saw that guy with blonde hair sitting next to Fred. He turned his gaze away from me while watching the hat sort Lavender Brown.

I took the chance to observe the table better, and that was when I saw a man with a greasy hair dressed in black robes staring at me. He quickly looked away when he saw what I noticed. _'Alright, that was weird…'_ I thought just as I saw sorting hat sort Hermione in Gryffindor! She sat next to me. "Glad to see you!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

The sorting continued. Neville Longbottom was sorted in Gryffindor and had to return the hat that he forgot to take off! Hat has barely touched Draco Malfoy's head before it told him that he would go to Slytherin!

I remember Elsa telling me that most of the dark wizards were from there including Voldemort… According to her, the Malfoys were a pureblood family which exclusively consisted of Slytherins.

"Potter, Harry!" I saw Harry putting on the hat and, after about two minutes, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I joined with everyone in big applause and I heard the Weasley twins cheering "WE GOT POTTER!"

Ron was one of the last people to be sorted. The hat luckily sent him to Gryffindor with a rest of his family! Finally, Zabini Blaise was sent to Slytherin and we were all seated.

"Before we start this feast, I'd like to announce a few things. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for everyone and the older ones should be reminded!" Elsa told me about that place and some kind of willow that hit everything!

"And, finally, the third floor corridor is forbidden for everyone who don't want to have a painful death!" Dumbledore finished. Was he joking? Harry confirmed my thoughts aloud by asking Percy that. "I don't think so, but he could have told us Prefects!" he said.

I saw Fred and George rolling their eyes at him and I giggled. Finally, the feast began! There were so many things on the table, so I decided to try everything. The twins smirked as I filled my plate.

Ron was also hungry and just as he was about to take another piece of chicken, we yelped at a head appearing on the plate. The ghost greeted us.

"I know who you are! You are Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd prefer if you called me Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington." Nick responded at that.

"How can you be nearly headless?" I asked curiously and Hermione nodded at my question. "Like this!" he showed us and I instantly regretted asking! Ron shrieked, Harry made a grimace while Hermione and I looked away.

Nick told us that he hoped we would win the House Cup this year. He mentioned someone called Bloody Baron. One ghost sat next to Malfoy. He had chains and a blood. Malfoy didn't seem happy to be sitting near him!

My gaze went to Elsa. She was talking happily with three girls and a ghost of a beautiful lady. I then remembered that professor in black robes.

"Percy, who's the man talking with a guy with a violet turban?" I asked him. I didn't know why, but his turban creeped me out a bit.

"That's Professor Severus Snape?" he told me. "What is he teaching?" Harry joined in our conversation. "Potions, but everyone knows that it's Quirell's job he's after." "And that is?" I asked again. "Defense Against the Dark Arts." Was his response.

Snape kept talking to who twins told me was Quirell. They also said that Snape was awful but he didn't seem like a bad person to me!

I joined in a conversation with everyone about our families just as desserts came. "I'm a muggleborn. My parents are dentists!" Hermione told me and laughed just as I stopped eating my chocolate fondu.

"I'm half-blood. My mother is a witch but father is a muggle. He was shocked when he learned what she was!" Seamus Finnigan said and we laughed. Neville then told us his story.

"What about you, Anna?" Hermione asked. "Well, my sister is in Ravenclaw, but I don't know for my parents." I admitted. After we finished, all of us sang Hogwart's hymn before we were allowed to go to our dormitories.

After looking at the mysterious professor one last time, I followed my classmates. Percy led us and warned us about the stairs moving! We ran into a poltergeist called Peeves who only listened to Bloody Baron!

We came to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked. "You need to know a password to get in. This time it's Caput Draconis!" Percy explained and the portrait opened. Well, it was different from Elsa's entrance… She said that she would always have to answer a question!

Gryffindor common room was beautiful! I saw a blonde guy from the train going to the right side of it so I presumed that the girls were on the other one. After saying goodbye to Harry and Ron, I followed Hermione into our dormitory.

Olaf and my trunk were already there and my bed reminded me of my room back in Arendelle. I hit the pillow and fell asleep in the place which I could call my second home.

 **Please review and tell me if you have any ideas! See you soon!** _  
_


	7. The Potions Master

**I want to thank liriosdark0202 for reviewing the last chapter! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was in a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and today was my first day of classes!

However, it turned out that I woke up at five o'clock! Wanting to explore the school a bit, I dressed in my robes and got out of the Gryffindor common room. "Where are you going so early?" the Fat Lady asked while letting out a yawn.

I decided to explore near the Great Hall. There was no one in there so I decided to go down the Grand Staircase. It was dark, but I wasn't scared, I felt excited! I was near the bottom of the stairs when I noticed something.

The place looked to me like dungeons in the castle. I wondered where they led… "What's a young Gryffindor like you doing here and at this hour?" a deep voice said from behind and I yelped before turning around to search for the source of the voice.

Staring at me was the mysterious Professor Snape. "Um… I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the castle!" I explained sheepishly.

His face showed no emotion at all. "Do you know where this leads to?" I asked hopefully. "This leads to a Potions classroom and a Slytherin common room." He replied in a monotone voice. "Oh." It was really awkward.

"Well, thank you Professor Snape. I'll be going then." I replied before leaving quickly. After searching the fourth floor, it was finally time for breakfast.

Elsa came to me. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm really excited! Elsa, can I ask you something?" she nodded. "What is Professor Snape like?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He always favors Slytherins and looks for any chance to take points off Gryffindor!" Fred and George said from behind me. Elsa nodded. I thanked them before leaving to join Harry and Ron at our table. "Watch where you're going!" Kristoff exclaimed a bit angrily when I bumped in him again. "Sorry." He let out a huff before going away.

I turned my head to see him talking to someone. It was Elsa! So, that boy knew my sister?

"Where were you?" Harry asked me when I joined them. I quickly explained to them and started eating, ready for the first day.

"There, look!" "Where?" "Next to the ginger boy and the girl with strawberry blonde braids!" "Wearing glasses?" "Did you see his scar?" "Is it really him?"

Those whispers followed Harry, Ron and me wherever we went ever since breakfast. I felt a bit sorry for Harry because it was obvious the boy didn't like all of the attention. Honestly, by the time we were heading to the Great Hall for lunch, I wished for them to stop with all the whispering.

Hogwarts was truly a magical place. The stairs, there were 142 of them, always moved so you had to be careful not to fall down. Peeves the poltergeist just loved to taunt and prank people when he got the chance!

Then, there was a caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry, Ron and I just had to make a first bad impression in front of him by accidentally going near the third floor corridor. Luckily, professor Quirrel and Kristoff managed to get us out of trouble. When I was about to thank the boy, he turned on his heel and went away. Alright, what was his problem? I thought we could be friends!

Filch really seemed to hate all of us, but Elsa later explained to me that he behaved like that towards everyone because he was something called a Squib. She didn't have a chance to explain to me what that was though. Filch had a cat, whose name was Mrs. Norris.

Elsa, who was a huge cat lover, didn't think much about her though. She didn't hate the cat, but she wasn't her favorite person in the world! From what I've learned, when Mrs. Norris appeared, you'd better watch out because Filch would be near, and that wouldn't be good, especially if you were out of the bed past curfew! Many students had a burning desire to kick the cat the strongest they could. Fred and George actually managed to do that once though, much to Elsa's horror.

Classes were awesome! Even though I would usually hang out with Harry and Ron, Hermione and I sometimes sat in classes and I would talk with Neville, Fred, George and Elsa when I got a McGonagall and the other professors seemed fine. The only class which I found boring was the History of Magic! Professor Binns, a ghost who somehow left his body behind and couldn't return to it a long time ago, kept talking boring stuff. I mean it, only Hermione seemed to be taking notes and it turned out, the same case was with Elsa at her History of Magic classes!

Anyway, Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't that fascinating either. Professor Quirrel seemed to always be scared, and there was this smell of garlic coming out of his turban! At Transfigurations, only Hermione managed to get her match to become pointy and silvery.

I didn't know what to think of Draco Malfoy. He seemed to hate me, and the rest of the Gryffindors, me even more after what happened on Tuesday. The thing is, I tried to apologize to him for sniggering at his name in hope of us trying to become friends, but it didn't turn out well. "Don't talk to me again, Arendelle!" he said through gritted teeth before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron scolded me how I shouldn't have tried to do that but I think it was worth a try!

Friday finally arrived, and Harry received a note from Hagrid to come to his hut. "Can we go with you?" I asked and Ron hopefully nodded. "Sure, why not!" he replied and I grinned. "Yay!" I cheered and hugged Harry. "Anna, can't breathe!" "Sorry!" I let him go and we chuckled. I then saw Hermione leaving the common room so I went to join her. "See you guys in Potions!"

"Hey Hermione!" "Hi Anna!" the bushy haired girl smiled. "Oh, you dropped your book." I picked it up and gave it to her. "Thanks."

"So, what do you think about Potions?" she shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see." And we were off to the dungeons. I couldn't wait to find out more about the mysterious potions master. "Good luck to you!" Fred and George told us when I said where we were going.

Hermione and I entered the classroom and sat by a table in a second row. After about five minutes, Slytherins and Gryffindors came in too. Harry and Ron sat in front of Hermione and me. After about a minute, a sound of closing the door was heard and professor Snape entered the classroom.

"There'll be no foolish wand waving in this classroom! You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape stated. I listened fascinated, but felt a bit offended when he called us dunderheads. He hasn't seen anything yet!

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity." Snape's monotone voice stated. Draco Malfoy sniggered, but my eyebrows furrowed. Was it just me, or he didn't seem to like Harry? "Potter!" Professor then said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Oh, Elsa was telling me that when she was talking about Potions! However, Harry didn't seem to know the answer. Hermione was desperately raising her hand though and that told me she knew the answer as well.

"Draught of living death!" I tried to tell him in a whisper and that was when I saw Snape looking at me so I shut up. "I don't know sir." Harry finally said. "Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything Potter. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" "I don't know sir, but Hermione apparently does, so why not ask her?" Harry finally said. "Sit." Snape told Hermione who stood up so he could see her hand before turning his eyes to Harry again.

"What is that?" I silently asked myself, but apparently, it wasn't silent enough because Snape's eyes then turned on me. "Maybe you could tell us Miss Arendelle?" I kept my mouth shut because I really didn't know. Where was Elsa when I needed her?

"Maybe you'll know the next question… What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I smiled because Elsa told me that the day before the Hogwarts Express. "There isn't any, they're the same plant also known as aconite!" I replied confidently.

Snape seemed to be surprised. "Well, why aren't you writing that down?" he asked and I quickly started doing what I was told. "Not you, you silly girl!" I felt so embarrassed! "As for your cheek, Mr. Potter, you lose one point!" Why did he have to do that?

We were then assigned to do cure for boils in pairs. I don't know how, but I managed not to get mine and Hermione's cauldron blown up. Snape merely nodded at our potion when he saw it. I sighed in relief. However, poor Neville wasn't that lucky. He melted his cauldron and his face was covered in boils, so Seamus took him to the hospital wing. However, it turned out I was right. Snape didn't like Harry for some reason and he deducted the latter one point from Gryffindor. I didn't find it fair though.

"Cheer up, Fred and George always lose points at Potions!" Ron told Harry who was in a bad mood. I nodded. "Elsa once managed to lose some too!" I giggled, remembering her story. The thing was, thay were making some kind of potion in their second year, and Elsa put more amount of ingredients than she needed to which led to the potion blowing up! Apparently, she wasn't thinking clearly back then.

I then went with two boys to Hagrid's hut. When Harry knocked, we heard scrabbling inside and a load of barks. "Back Fang, back!" Hagrid's voice was heard before he opened the door. He let us in while holding a dog by its collar. I stroked him. The dog seemed so harmless and was so cute!

"Take a seat!" he told us. After we did so, Fang came to us. "This is Ron." Harry told Hagrid. "Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid asked the ginger boy. "I spent half me life chasin yer twin brothers out of the forest." That did sound like Fred and George!

Hagrid then handed us some sort of a rock cake. I happily took it, but it nearly broke my teeth. I let out a yelp, causing the boys to look at me before all of us told Hagrid about our first week at Hogwarts. I decided to leave the rock cakes alone even though all of us pretended we were enjoying them.

To my surprise and Harry and Ron's delight, Hagrid called Filch "that old git". Well, I didn't have anything against Filch until he caught me in doing something bad. "As for that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere! Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up to it.

Harry then told him about Snape's potions lesson. Hagrid chuckled. "Don't worry Harry, Snape hates everyone!" I wasn't convinced about that though. Well, he didn't seem to hate the Slytherins! Oops, they were his house after all!

Hagrid then talked to Ron about his brother Charlie and I saw Harry reading a newspaper. "Hagrid, that Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid grunted and offered us another cake. He seemed to be hiding something from us though.

I quickly read the newspaper article and my eyes widened. That was the same vault which was next to mine! I remember Dumbledore telling me how he couldn't say what was in it because it was Hogwarts' business. Why did they break in though? We left Hagrid's hut in silence with our pockets full of rock cakes.

 **Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! Until next time guys!**


	8. Flying, The Midnight Duel, A New Friend

**Hi guys! Thank you Jack905 and liriosdark0202 for your reviews, and to answer your question, I have things planned out until sixth year, and I have an intention to do all years! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen! Now, on with the story!**

Three days after, I woke up and went to our common room. There was a notice on our board. "Flying lessons?" I gaped at the notice. "With Slytherins!" Ron added in horror. I haven't seen him and Harry come in the common room!

"Typical. Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy!" Harry stated. "Well, it can't be that bad? Fred, George and Elsa managed to survive their first flying lesson!" I responded.

"It's not bad. I've ridden a broomstick before. The twins, Ginny and I usually play Quiditch during holidays." Ron told us. I instantly remembered that cute little girl next to Mrs. Weasley. So that was Ginny?

In The Great Hall, Elsa came to our table. "Good luck with your first flying lesson!" she told us, when we noticed a figure behind her. "Miss Arendelle, why aren't you with your house?" Snape asked her. "Sorry!" she quickly said before going to her table.

"I got a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed and I looked at a ball in his hand. "I've read about them! The mist in the ball turns red when you forget something!" Hermione stated. As if it heard her, the mist turned red. "Yes, but the problem is I can't remember what I forgot!" Neville replied worriedly. Then what was the point in having it?

Suddenly, Malfoy took the Remembrall. I quickly stood up along with Harry. "Draco, please give it back." I said quietly but he could hear it very well. "Or else what, Arendelle?" Malfoy sneered. "Or else…" I was about to say but McGonagall came. "What's going on?" she asked sternly. "Malfoy took my Remembrall, professor!" Neville exclaimed. Malfoy then gave it to him because he had no choice. "Just looking." He stated before storming off with his goons.

We were off to a courtyard for our lesson. I soon found myself in front of my broom with Hermione on my left and Ron on my right side. "Place your right hand over your broom and say 'up'!" Madam Hooch, a woman with silver hair told us.

"Up!" I exclaimed but my broom didn't move. I saw Harry's broom flying into his hand with Malfoy's not long after. "Up!" I tried again, but, just like with Hermione, the broom kept rolling on the ground. Maybe they knew we were scared?

"UP!" Ron shouted and the broom kicked him in the face. I burst in laughter while Harry chuckled. "Shut up, Harry, Anna!" he glared at us playfully. I calmed down and looked at the broom. Alright, it wasn't that scary. I could do it!

"Up!" the broom was finally in my hand! "Nice one!" Ron told me and I grinned. All of us managed to have brooms in our hands. "Now, I want you to mount your broom then push off from the floor lightly, hover for a few seconds, then lean back down." She then showed us how to mount on them. Harry and Ron smirked while I chuckled when Hooch told Malfoy that he's been doing it wrong for years. Not so great now, is he? "On the count of three! One, two…" Madame Hooch started, but Neville started flying a second earlier.

Even though she told him to come back down, Neville wasn't able to. He hit walls of the castle before hanging from a statue because of his mantle and landing down. I immediately started running to him. "Neville, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, but he let out a small cry. I instantly felt sorry for him.

"Only a broken wrist. Miss Arendelle, help me get him to the Hospital Wing. As for the others, stay here while I take Mr. Longbottom there. If anyone gets on their broom, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can Quiditch! Alright, now that didn't sound nice!

We led Neville to the Hospital Wing. "You'll be able to fix it?" I asked worriedly. Madame Pomfrey just let out a laugh. "Of course, they don't call us wizards for nothing! I appreciate your concern though; you're just like your sister when someone ends up in the Hospital Wing!" "Really?" I asked surprised.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "When that Bjorgman guy ended up here because of the Weasleys' prank, she was the same as you!" Bjorgman guy? Never heard of him! "You can go now. Now Mr. Longbottom, wait here for a moment, I'll be right back!" and she went somewhere.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Neville again. He nodded, letting out a small smile. "Thanks Anna, I'm really lucky to have a good friend as you!" "Oh, it's nothing!" I responded. "Well, see you then!"

When I came in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were at the table. "What happened?" I asked them. "Harry's been made the youngest Seeker in the century!" Ron whispered to me. My eyes widened. "Congratulations!" I exclaimed. "Quiet, Wood wants it to be a secret!" Harry shushed me. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"Well done Harry. Wood's just told us. We're on team too, as Beaters!" George said when he and Fred appeared behind us. "We haven't won since Charlie left but the team this year's good so we have a chance!" Fred explained. "Anyway, gotta go. Lee thinks he's found a new passageway out the school, maybe the one under a statue of Gregory the Smarmy!" they said 'bye' and went out of the hall. I saw Elsa looking at them suspiciously from her table.

"Having your last meal Potter, when are you getting the train back to those muggles?" Malfoy's voice asked and I turned to look at him, Crabbe and Goyle. "A lot braver now you're on the ground with your little friends around you again, aren't you?" Harry asked him.

The two goons could only crack their knuckles and glare at us because the teachers were in the Hall. "I'd take you anytime on my own." Malfoy scowled. "Tonight if you want a wizard's duel. Have you ever heard of it, you filthy Mudblood?" he then turned to me. "How dare you?" Ron started angrily but I wanted to settle this on my own.

"Fine then." I retorted with a glare. "Wands only, no contact. Who's your second? Or have you never heard of one?" "Of course she has! I'm her second!" Ron retorted angrily. What was a second anyway? "Who's yours?" Ron then asked.

Malfoy looked at them, trying to see who was bigger. "Crabbe. At midnight, we'll meet you in the trophy room." "Deal!" I retorted and they stalked off. "What is a wizard's dual and what's a second?" I then quickly asked Ron.

"Well, you just send spells at each other. A second is to take over if you die or get too badly injured." Ron explained while eating his pie. Did he say if you die? Oh no! What would Elsa say? I could already imagine her reaction. _'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? A midnight duel, are you out of your mind? You could have died!'_ Yeah, sometimes, Elsa could be pretty scary and I really think she would react this way. My sister was watching me from her table, her eyebrows furrowed. Great, just what I needed!

"Don't worry; you don't know enough magic yet. The most you'll manage to do is send sparks at each other!" Ron must have noticed a look on my face. "And if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" I asked the most quietly I could because Elsa was observing us like a snake would observe its prey.

"Then throw it away and punch Malfoy in the face while we take care of Crabbe!" Ron and Harry told me. "When did you get so violent?" Hermione's voice asked. "Can't a person eat here in peace?" Ron asked annoyed. Hermione looked at me.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Malfoy." "Bet you could." Ron retorted quietly. "You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really selfish!" Hermione finished her rant.

"And it's really none of your business." Harry said. "Goodbye!" Ron added but I stayed quiet. She did have a point, but I had to go that duel because I didn't want to end up being a coward. Hermione huffed, flung her frizzy hair over her shoulder and strode away.

"See you later guys!" I exclaimed, pointing to Elsa who was coming to our table before running out of the hall. I was off to our common room because we had a free period when I bumped into someone. "Seriously, why don't you watch where you're going?" Kristoff's voice asked me in disbelief.

"What is your problem?" I finally asked him a bit annoyed, but he didn't respond, going downstairs. That was when I heard a yelp and saw him tripping on some sort of a paper, landing on his butt and going downstairs while yelping. "Cristopher!" I shouted worriedly without thinking. "IT'S KRISTOFF!" the said person shouted angrily from downstairs. I quickly ran there. He was actually near the dungeons. "How's your head?" I asked, touching it.

He groaned in pain a bit and I backed away a bit. "It's fine, I'm good, I have a fixed skull!" Kristoff explained sheepishly. I sighed in relief. "Do you need help or…" "No, thanks anyway." He stood up and was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait! Why do you hate me?" Kristoff turned and looked at me in surprise. "Oh, I don't hate you! Sorry, if I made you feel like that, it's all my fault, in fact, I've been like this for a while towards everyone." He explained sadly and looked down.

"What's the problem?" I asked, slowly coming towards him. "It's just that, my pet, reindeer Sven, well, he's sick. My adoptive family doesn't know the cause of it and I wanted to take care of him here, but we haven't found a way to sneak him in…" My eyes widened.

"How about we search for the cure?" I asked him and he looked at me. "I have a feeling he'll get better!" "Thanks." He smiled. "Look, I know we may have gotten a bit on a wrong start. My name's Kristoff." He offered me a hand. "I'm Anna." I quickly shook it. "I know, your sister always talked about you!" "Really?" he nodded. I smiled, forgetting about the midnight duel for a while and knowing I've just found a new friend.

 **Please tell me what you think! Bye for now!**

 ****


	9. The Midnight Duel and a Very Weird Dog

**I'd like to thank liriosdark0202 and Jack905 for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Now, I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

It was twenty five past eleven and I was in a Gryffindor common room, waiting for Harry and Ron to come out. My wand was in my pocket and I was in my nightgown. After what happened with Kristoff today, I tried to avoid Elsa as much as possible because I knew she was suspecting we were up to something. Well, we were and I was successful in avoiding her, but I just knew she'd question me about this in the morning. But then again, tomorrow we'll have nothing to talk about.

Harry and Ron finally came out of their dormitory. "Ready?" Harry asked. I nodded. "I can't believe you're going to do this Anna." I looked at the door of my dormitory to see Hermione standing there in a pink dressing gown, her face full of disappointment.

"You, go back to bed!" Ron hissed furiously. Well, it wasn't that Hermione bothered me, in fact, she was one of my closest friends, but she was making this stupid elaborate! We were going to be late for the duel! "I almost told your brother Percy. He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to all of this!" Hermione responded, apparently ignoring Ron's comment. She then looked at me.

"And Elsa, she knows you're planning something, so you'd better go back to bed!" "How do you know?" "It's obvious when you're avoiding her, she told me to observe you!" Hermione blurted out. Oh great. My sister was sending spies after me now to make sure I didn't do anything stupid? Not really wanting to deal with this at the moment, I got out of the common room with them following me.

"You really don't care about anyone, do you? If you get caught, you're going to lose all of the points I earned today for knowing everything about Changing Spells!" Hermione ranted. "Go away!" Ron commented. "She has a point, you know." I turned around to see Kristoff standing next to Hermione. "Fine, but remember while boarding on a train tomorrow, you're such…" The girl was about to go back into the common room, only to find that the portrait was empty! The Fat Lady must have one to visit someone.

"Oh, this is just great!" Kristoff commented. "We're coming with you!" Hermione declared. "No, you're not, Kristoff!" Ron told him. "We are going with you, and if Filch catches us, I'll say we tried to stop you but no one was listening!" Hermione retorted.

"You've got guts!" Ron complimented. Suddenly, I noticed someone lying on the floor. It was Neville! The said boy immediately woke up. "Thank goodness you found me! I didn't know the new password and I've been here for hours!" Neville explained. "The password's pig snout now, but the Fat Lady's gone." I told him and we were about to leave when he stopped us.

"Wait! Don't leave me, Bloody Baron's already passed here twice and I'm scared!" Ron looked at Neville, Kristoff and Hermione. "If we get caught because of you three, I won't stop until I learn that jelly leg curse Flitwick's told us about!" he said. "I can teach you that one!" Kristoff offered.

It was five minutes until midnight when we arrived at the trophy room. We were ready, waiting for Malfoy to arrive with our wands out. Five minutes passed, and he still wasn't here. After another five minutes, I started to think that Malfoy tricked us.

" Maybe he's chickened out." Harry suggested but I shook my head. What a prick that Draco Malfoy was! "Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking somewhere in here." A voice said and I felt shivers run down my spine. It was Filch!

All of us looked at each other before sneaking off to armors around the huge trophy room. "Over here!" Harry told us quietly and we were slowly crawling towards the exit. I could actually hear Filch getting closer. "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." At that moment, I tripped over armor's leg while Neville squeaked in fear. Let's just say the trophy had armor less now.

"RUN!" Harry didn't need to tell us that and Kristoff took my hand before we sprinted out of the room. What if we got caught? I didn't want to be expelled! By the time we stopped running to take a break, we were near a charms classroom.

"Um, Kristoff, you can let go now, you know." I told the boy who was still holding my hand while panting. "Sorry!" he said and let go, a bit of red on his face. Why though? "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Oh, a third year too! I so didn't expect you to break the rules, Mister Borgie! Naughty bunch, you'll get caught." Peeves cackled after he saw us.

"Would you please do us a favor and not tell anyone?" I pleaded with him. Peeves just kept cackling. "Get out of the way!" Kristoff swiped at Peeves angrily. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED, HERE ON THE SECOND FLOOR IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves was shrieking. "Why you, it's not nice to rat out people like that!" I started angrily but Kristoff pulled me by my hand and we were running again somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a door in front of us, and they seemed like our only exit. Well, I'd rather face anything behind them than be expelled! Harry tried to open it. "That's it, we're done for!" Ron complained. He was so right!

"Let me through!" growled Hermione and got to the door. _"Alohomora!"_ the door opened! "Hermione, you're a life savior!" I exclaimed and we all got in the room and closed the door behind us. "Alohomora?" Ron asked, completely clueless. "Standard Book of Spells, Grade One." Hermione stated. "It's for doors like these." Kristoff explained.

"Those doors _were_ locked." Harry said when he and I watched the sight in front of us with wide eyes. "And for a good reason!" I added. Lying on the floor, there was a black creature which looked like a dog, only it had _three heads!_

Ron, Hermione, Kristoff and Neville finally noticed the creature. It woke up and was now growling at us. I could actually smell its breath! "RUN!" All of us screamed in a perfect sync before getting out of the room and quickly closing _and_ locking the door. I could hear commotion coming from the room. That's what happens when you make the three headed dog mad!

It looked like Filch wasn't nearby. He was probably stuck on the second floor with Peeves, which was a good thing. "Where on earth have you been?" the Fat Lady asked us shocked when we came to the portrait. "Not important, pig snout!" Harry stated and we quickly ran in.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked in disbelief. "None of you have eyes, do you? Didn't you look down?" Hermione asked in the same tone with a bit of annoyance.

"The floor? We were a bit busy looking how many heads the dog had!" I exclaimed and Kristoff nodded. "In case you haven't noticed, there were three of them!" Ron added but Hermione ignored him. "It was guarding something; there was a trapdoor under its leg. Now, if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed before you find another way to get way to get us all killed, or _worse_ , expelled!" Hermione stalked off.

"And it ends up we made her go with us. She _needs_ to sort out her priorities!" Ron commented but no one said anything. "Night." I told Harry, Ron, Kristoff and Neville before going to the dormitory. "Are you kidding me? Getting expelled is worse than dying?" I asked Hermione who chuckled. "Sorry, I exaggerated a bit."

I couldn't help wondering that night. What was that dog guarding? Did it have something to do with a package from that vault in Gringotts?

 **I hope you liked it. I decided to add Kristoff to the chase here to serve as some sort of introduction because he Anna will be teaming up many times in the future. Please tell me if you have any ideas and what you think! Until next time!**


	10. A Crazy Halloween with a Mountain troll

**Thank you for your reviews guys! Oh, and just to make things clear for those who don't know, Elsa and Kristoff are in the same year as Fred and George and Elsa wears her hair in a bun for first four years and after that it's a braid while Anna wears braids as usual. I'm trying to finish the first year the fastest I can because I have plans for the second one! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Time seemed to fly here at Hogwarts. Malfoy couldn't believe we weren't expelled the morning after our incident with Filch and a three headed dog. Well, serves him right when he wanted to get us in trouble.

Neville, Kristoff and Hermione haven't spoken a word about what happened that night. Actually, Hermione hasn't talked to anyone of us except me. She seemed to be on bad terms with Harry and Ron. I decided I should hang out with her and the others like Neville, Kristoff, Fred and George more so I spent more time with them.

Elsa cornered me in the morning after the incident. Even though I said nothing happened, she knew I was lying. I didn't care though. All of us were keeping our mouths shut after all! Kristoff wouldn't dare tell her!

Anyway, this morning, Harry got a broom Nimbus 2000! After a scene with Malfoy and Hermione, Harry and Ron went to open the brrom in their dormitory but I stayed with Mione. We were soon off to the Charms class.

"Don't forget to swish and flick! Wingardium Leviousa!" Professor Flitwick told us from his place on a pile of books. "Wingardium Leviousa!" all of us chorused at the class. I was in pair with Harry, and we were unsuccessful in lifting a feather in front of us fly. "Wingardium Leviousa!" I chanted annoyed and swished and flicked with my wand but nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" I shouted exasperated making Harry laugh. How did Elsa manage to lift this on her second try?! Out of a corner of my eye, I saw Ron, who was in a pair with Hermione was just as annoyed as me. "Wingardium Leviousa!" Ron chanted before starting to wave with his wand in frustration. I couldn't blame him, it was really frustrating!

"Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out!" Hermione stopped Ron just in time. "Besides, you're saying it wrong, it's leviousa, _not_ leviousar!" She corrected his bad pronunciation. "Come on, do it then if you're so smart!" Ron challenged her. And she did.

Swishing and flicking her wand, she said the spell. Their feather was in the air, floating. "Well done Miss Granger!" Flitwick congratulated her. Suddenly, there was an explosion next to me and I quickly turned to look at Seamus. His feather exploded because of chanting without stopping, and there was smoke coming from the ruined feather! The boy looked like a total mess! "I think we're going to need a new feather, Professor!" I stated, still a bit shocked.

"It's leviousa, not leviousar!" Ron imitated Hermione outside. "Honestly, she's a nightmare! No wander she's got no friends!" Suddenly, a person bumped into Ron, her arms full of books. Tears streamed down Hermione's eyes. "I think she heard you." Harry stated. "Ron, that wasn't nice! And she has a friend, and that's me!" I shouted at Ron and raced towards where Hermione went which turned out to be the girls' bathroom.

I could hear her crying. "Hermione, open the door!" I shouted. "I won't! Why do you care anyway?" her voice retorted. " _Because_ you're my friend Hermione! Don't listen to what Ron's been saying! He's just jealous!"

At that moment, I saw someone's feet, and they looked a bit unusual. Looking up, I saw a big creature staring at me with a club in his right hand! "You know what Mione, stay where you are!" "Why?" she opened the door of her closet and let out a scream.

"Hermione, Anna!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, running into the bathroom. Suddenly, the creature started breaking everything in here, including closets. Hermione tripped and fell. Without thinking, I took a piece of a broken closet door and threw it at the creature's head. "Oi, you pea brain!" Ron shouted, him and Harry doing the same after. "Help!" Hermione shouted.

Harry jumped at the creature's back and stuck his wand in the creature's nose! Now, that was disgusting! "Do something!" Harry shouted to Ron and me who were next to each other when the creature started swinging Harry. "What?!" I shouted back. "Anything!" he retorted.

I took out my wand and Ron did the same. "Swish and flick!" Hermione instructed. "Wingardium leviousa!" Ron and I shouted, swishing and flicking. Suddenly the club went out of the creature's hand before hitting him on the head and both the club and the owner falling down.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked, coming closer to the creature's fallen form. "No, just unconscious." Harry replied. "What is that thing anyway?" I asked curiously, the creature looking familiar to me. "It's a troll." Hermione explained just as Harry took his wand out of the troll's nose and cleaned it with his cloak. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

At that moment, I remembered my mum reading about fantastic creatures to Elsa and me when we were little. There were other monsters, like some kind of snake…. "What happened? Explain yourselves!" McGonagall told Harry, Ron and me when she entered the bathroom with Snape and Quirell, the latter looking really nervous.

"It's my fault Professor!" Hermione then said and we looked at her surprised. "I've been looking for the troll, I thought I could take it out by myself, but I was wrong. If it weren't for Anna, Harry and Ron, I'd probably be dead." Hermione was actually taking the blame for us?!

At that moment, I found myself staring at Snape's leg because it looked like he was bitten by something. He quickly covered it though and gave me a warning look. I instantly knew he wanted me to keep quiet, so I only nodded. I then looked at Quirell, who seemed to be pleased with something. My eyebrows furrowed. Why did I have a feeling he was up to something?

I was brought back to reality when she took five points from Hermione and gave five points to Harry, Ron and me for 'sheer dumb luck'. "You'd better go before it wakes up." Quirell advised and all of us went out and towards our dormitory where the others were finishing the Halloween feast.

Suddenly, two hands wrapped me into a tight hug. "Anna, I was so worried!" Elsa's voice stated. "What were you thinking?" "Elsa, I'm fine, really…" but my sister didn't want to let go. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at us with a smile on their faces.

When we arrived at the common room, all of us said 'thank you; to each other before taking plates and joining the others in the feast. I talked with Kristoff and both of us were victims of Fred and George's pranks! At that moment though, Hermione was not only mine, but Harry and Ron's friend as well. There were times when you couldn't become friends with someone after something really big happened. Surviving the mountain troll was one of them.

 **Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!**


	11. Snape, Christmas, Philosopher's Stone

**Thank you for all of your reviews, and thank you Jack905 for your support! I looked through early drafts of my story yesterday, and I can say I have ending of this story planned out! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Ever since Hermione became friends with Harry and Ron, the four of us were usually inseparable, but I sometimes hung out with Elsa and the others. I mean, it was good to have more friends than three, wasn't it?

Anyway, today was Friday and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were outside the castle. Hermione has found a way to put a flame she conjured with the _Incendio_ spell (we learned it on Monday and I found it easier to cast spells ever since the troll incident) in a jar so we used it to warm ourselves up. In times like this, Elsa was lucky because the cold didn't really bother her. I was freezing cold!

Hermione helped all of us with our home works, but she refused to let us copy hers. She also gave Harry a book for his first Quiditch match. So right now, he was looking through ' _Quiditch Through The Ages'_ for some information.

"What are you doing here?" Snape's voice asked us and the man appeared, looking at four of us suspiciously. He then noticed the book in Harry's hands. "Potter, where did you get that?" "From the library."

Snape then took it out of his hands. "Five points from Gryffindor, you're not allowed to bring books out of the castle." Then he stormed off. Alright, I don't remember someone mentioning that. The only thing I actually knew was that Madam Pince would be pissed if someone did something to her precious books.

"He's just made that up!" Harry complained when we returned to the Gryffindor common room. "Are you going to ask Snape to give it back to you?" Ron asked. "I can do it! I need some warming up!" I offered and raced out of the common room without waiting for an answer.

I went to Snape's office. Opening the door, I saw Snape's leg which was bitten before! The said person looked at me, surprise and furry on his face, and that moment, I knew I was at a wrong place at a wrong time. "Arendelle…." Snape started. "Sorry Professor, but I was wondering if you could give the book you took Harry…." "GET OUT, NOW!"

I decided to listen to his advice, well, it wasn't an advice, it was actually a threat… Wait, it wasn't a threat either it was an order…. Anyway, the point is, I quickly tripped and stood up, quickly running away the fastest I could before Snape could take anymore points off Gryffindor. Not that he ever took points away from me though. He always did that to poor Neville and Harry! Actually, I think Hermione and I were the only ones who weren't in that kind of situation.

Due to me being my usual clumsy self, I tripped on a last stair, and that was when I heard someone's steps. I didn't want to die, let alone be killed by Snape! "You silly girl, are you alright?" Snape took me by my shoulder and helped me up.

"Thank you Professor." I said sheepishly. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. "Well, I'm going now…" I said and was about to go when Snape gave me the book. "Did you mention that thing you saw to anyone?" he then asked in a monotone voice.

"Honestly Professor, do you really think I'd tell anyone if you gave me the look that could kill anyone?!" I asked in disbelief. A small smile came on his face but disappeared after a few seconds.  
"It's Quirell, isn't it?" I asked quietly. Snape looked nervous before nodding. "Yes, he's up to something, and I want you to stay quiet about this Anna."

With that, he stormed back to the dungeons. I blinked for a few seconds, realizing he actually called me by my name. What was Quirell up to? Deciding not to worry about it, I returned to the common room and gave Harry his book back. "Thanks Anna!" Harry grinned.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to get it?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I've got my own ways." I chuckled.

Time really flew. Harry's first Quiditch match was about a week ago, and Gryffindor won! Harry nearly swallowed the Snitch though. I had a feeling Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding something from me though. They were constantly in the library, even Ron who wasn't nuts about books! Something was up.

Snow was falling, so all of us went out. Elsa and I were supposed to be with our parents for Christmas after all and this was our last day before holidays. Fred and George found a way to magically throw snowballs at Quirell's turban, so Kristoff and I gladly joined them in throwing the snowballs. Elsa scolded us for doing that, but no one really cared.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked my sister who grinned. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said when we made one and we laughed. I then threw a snowball at her when she turned her back to me.

I let out a chuckle, only for Elsa to smirk and make a bigger one! "No you're in for it, sis! Never mess with powers of ice and snow!" she said playfully and started chasing me. After our snowball fight ended, we went to the castle and had a hot chocolate.

Nothing really happened during the holidays, except that Sven was nearly good as new according to Kristoff, and Harry, Ron and Hermione still told me nothing ever since we returned to Hogwarts.

Playing your cards? Pathetic! We've got exams coming up!" Hermione scolded Harry and Ron while we were on breakfast. The boys were playing cards. "I'm ready, ask me any question!" Ron retorted. "Alright, what are three most crucial ingredients in the forgetfulness potion?"

"I forgot." Ron said. "Fairy wings, graphorn horn and doxy eggs!" I said proudly. Well, it looked like Elsa making me study paid off after all. Hermione and I gave each other a hi five. Actualy, I think Potions were my best subject, despite Snape's atmosphere. I still didn't find him bad though. "And what may I ask are you going to do at the final exams?" she then demanded.

"Copy off you?" Ron stated. "No, you won't!" Hermione retorted a bit angrily. "Besides, professor McGonagall says we'll be given special quills with an anti-cheating spell!" Did they really have to do that?

"That's insulting, as if they don't trust us, Dumbledore again!" Ron protested and Harry and I chuckled. At that moment, Neville entered the Great Hall, jumping on two legs. I instantly knew the reason behind it. Malfoy apparently learned a leg locking curse which he used on me three days ago, so I asked Kristoff to teach me that and a counter curse.

Kristoff gladly did, and both of us gave Malfoy a piece of mind yesterday. Elsa didn't find it funny at all, and I thought Malfoy would stop throwing curses at us, however I was wrong. I quickly helped Neville get out of the nasty situation when I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone again!

"You've got to stand up for yourself!" I told Neville. "You're worth more than twenty Malfoys!"

It was March and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked horrified when they learned Snape was a referee for the next Quiditch match. I didn't understand why though. The only bad thing Snape did was reward Hufflepuff with two penals. Anyway, Neville finally stood up to Malfoy. Ron also snapped because of Malfoy's insult about gold and he, Neville, Kristoff and I were fighting Malfoy and his goons throughout the whole match.

It looked like we were going to lose the House Cup anyway. Harry, Ron and Hermione have managed to lose 150 points in one night! The whole school was mad at them. I wasn't, but I felt somehow left out. I couldn't worry about it at this moment though, exams were coming up.

One night, Neville and I concluded the trio was going to do something, so we met in the common room, hiding behind chairs. "Trevor, you're not supposed to be here!" Harry stated. "Neither should you." I said, standing up from a chair where I was sitting, Neville doing the same.

"We won't let you sneak out again! I heard you were saying how Snape was after something, well, I don't believe you!" "You'll get Gryffindors in trouble again! We'll fight you if we have to!" Neville added. "Anna, Neville, I'm really really sorry about this." Hermione took out her wand. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_ I felt frozen, and then it was all black.

I woke up in my bed. It turned out Voldemort was after something called a Philosopher's stone, and he was actually hiding under Quirell's turban! So, we were actually hitting the Dark Lord straight into face with snowballs? Now, that was messed up.

Anyway, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were on good terms again. They didn't tell me anything because they were worried I'd end up in trouble with Elsa again. This time, we promised to each other not to hide anything again.

And actually, the trio, Neville and I helped win the House Cup with our points. Harry got 60 'for his outstanding nerve and courage', Ron 50 for 'the best played wizard chess game Hogwart's ever seen', Hermione 50 for her brains, Neville for' standing up to own friends' and me 20 for 'believing in people's innocence and standing up to own friends'. I'd never forget this evening feast.

We even managed to pass well on our exams! All of us kinda hoped Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't, but they managed to pass anyway. Malfoy was still a prick, but I honestly hoped he'd maybe change next year.

All in all, it was a good year. I said bye to everyone, promising we'd stay in touch. Harry then remarked how he'd have a lot of fun with his cousin Dudley this summer because his family didn't know we were forbidden to use magic outside school during the holidays. Looking at the sun on Kings Cross, I let out a smile before taking Elsa's and Kristoff's hand and walking into the Muggle's world, hoping the next year would be as awesome as this one. If I only knew what awaited me next…

 **And that's first year done! Sorry if it feels kinda rushed, but I didn't want Anna to always be with the Trio on all of the adventures and I wanted to move to the second year. I can assure you Anna's going to have more adventures and she's going to team up with Kristoff many times next year! I may post next chapter today or tomorrow. Please tell me what you think and thank you Jack905 for support again, it means a lot! Until next time!**


	12. A Flying Ford Anglia and the Burrow

**Hi guys! Thank you Jack905 for reviewing. I can't believe we finally came to the second year! I'm so excited about this one, and I hope you'll like it!**

 _Dear Anna,  
how are you? Is everything alright? Me, Fred, George and Ginny are fine and Percy, well, you know him. My mum and Ginny want to meet you, so we were wondering if you could stay at our place for a next week, and we'd go to the Diagon Alley together to get our school stuff._

 _Please respond as fast you can. We'd come for you for two days, and have you heard from Harry this summer? He hasn't been answering to mine letters, which is really strange. He didn't answer to Hermione either. Hope to see you soon._

 _Ron_

I read the letter three more times before letting out a squeal. I quickly thanked Olaf who flew back to his cage. "So, I take it you want to go?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face. "You bet!" I nodded before quickly taking out my quill and writing a response.

 _Dear Ron,  
I'm great! Elsa and I've been bored for a while here, so I'd like to come! And no, I haven't heard from Harry all summer either, I've been sending him letters as well! See you in two days!_

 _Anna_

I then tied the response to Olaf's leg. The owl flew away. I quickly started packing my trunk. "Whoa, someone really wants to go now!" Elsa chuckled. "I can't wait!" "You'll like it there, it's quite nice." Elsa responded. "Wait, you've been there already?" I looked at my sister.

"Well, I'm friends with Fred and George after all!" She responded. This holiday wasn't so bad after all. I got to meet Sven, Kristoff's reindeer, but I hadn't met Kristoff's adoptive family yet. The only thing I knew about them was that they were love experts.

"Hey Anna!" I heard Kristoff's voice. "Wanna go outside?" "I'd love to!" After both of us got back to my room, I found another letter.

 _Anna,  
it is official. Get ready for some action, because Fred, George and I are coming for you tonight. Don't let anyone, especially Elsa know about this, but after we pick you up, we're going to get Harry out of his house. Just make sure you've packed everything and be close to your window.  
Ron_

Why did I have to stay by my window? Alright, this was confusing. However, Kristoff had a knowing smirk on his face. "Anna, listen to them and make sure Elsa doesn't find out at all costs." "What are they going to do?" "You'll see." Night came, and I made sure Elsa didn't know anything about the window part of the letter. It was quiet, and honestly, I found it a bit creepy. Kristoff decided to stay with me to close the window.

My room suddenly seemed empty, and moonlight was shining above my bed. Suddenly, I heard some strange noise, which sounded like a car. Why though? "Anna, Kristoff!" a voice called out our names from my window and I quickly turned around before refraining myself from shrieking in surprise.

Ron Weasley, along with his older brothers, Fred and George was waving at me in a car! "What are you doing?!" I asked in disbelief. "Picking you up, haven't you read the letter Miss?" Fred and George chorused. "Where are you buddy?" Fred, George and Kristoff gave each other a hi five.

"Well, yes I did, I just wasn't expecting _this."_ I pointed at their car. "Oh come on Anna, we didn't kill anybody!" The Weasley siblings chorused. "Oh alright. Did you curse them or what?" "No, it's Dad's car, he put a spell on them himself. Now come on, get your trunk!" Ron exclaimed. I quickly did what I was told. After we put it and Olaf in the car, I said bye to Kristoff. "See you in Diagon Alley!" he closed the window and we were off to Surrey. I felt excited, I mean, we were riding in a flying car!

"Harry!" Ron said quietly when we neared the boy's window. "Ron, Anna, Fred, George! What are you doing here?" Harry asked us both surprised and happy. "Rescuing you of course!" I responded. Ron then urged him to pack his trunk. He then gave me a hook with a rope.

"Put this on Harry's window." I did it. "You might want to back away." I suggested. Harry listened to the warning. We then used the car's power to get the bars off Harry's window. Unfortunately, it couldn't be quiet and I hoped no one heard us, which was impossible.

Just as we were putting Hedwig in, a man marched into the room! We pulled Harry towards us because the man, who I presumed was Harry's uncle Vernon caught his leg. "Go!" I shouted to Fred who did what I told him. The man fell in a bush under the window.

"See you next summer!" Harry shouted to the man, a boy and a woman. "Happy birthday, Harry!" I told him and he smiled. We were off to the Weasleys and honestly, I couldn't believe what we've just done. Harry told us how a house elf named Dobby visited him and after a party disaster, they had put bars on his window.

It was morning when we came in front of a big house. "Harry, Anna, welcome to the Burrow!" "It's magical!" I gasped when we entered the house. Dishes were being washed themselves! There was some sort of a clock, which showed members of the Weasley family. Above them, there were writings like, _Home, on work, in Azkaban…_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A voice brought me back to reality and I turned to see Mr. Weasley looking at her sons angry. "Hi Harry, Anna!" she smiled at us before looking at her sons again. "Beds empty! No notes! You could have died, or you could have been seen! Not that I blame you two Harry, Anna." "But they were starving Harry, mom!" Fred exclaimed. "They put bars on his windows!" Ron added.

"You'd better hope I don't do the same to you, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley warned. She could be quite scary sometimes.

She then told us it was time for breakfast. All of us sat by a table. Mrs. Weasley was serving us sausages and eggs when I heard someone's steps from upstairs. A little girl with a long, flaming red hair and blue eyes which were just like Ron's ran down. She seemed to be a year younger than me.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" she asked. "Yes, it was on a cat!" the girl then turned to look at us. "Hello!" I greeted and Harry did the same. The girl had a look of shock on her face before running upstairs. The twins sniggered but Harry was confused. I think I knew who the girl was though.

"Ginny." Ron said. "She's been talking about you two all summer, she's actually become annoying." "Yeah Harry, she'll ask you for your autograph!" George joked, only to receive a cold look from his mother.

"Morning, Weasleys!" a man with a red hair and a hat on his head greeted, opening the door of the house. "Morning, dad!" the Weasleys chorused. "What a night, nine raids!" Mr. Weasley stated. Nine raids, what?

"Raids?" I asked Ron. "Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office, Dad loves Muggles, he thinks they're fascinating!" he explained. "Well, now… And who are you two?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry and me when he sat down by the table.

"Um, sorry sir, I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. "And I'm Anna Arendelle." I did the same. "Good Lord, are you really? And you're the sister Elsa's always been talking about? Ron's told us all about you two, of course. When did they get here?" Mr. Weasley started eating.

"This morning. Your sons flew the enchanted car of yours to Arendelle, then Surrey and back last night." Mrs. Weasley told her husband. "Did you really? How did it go?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly. I chuckled in surprise. Mrs. Weasley smacked her husband's shoulder in a scolding manner.

"I mean, that was very wrong indeed boys, very wrong of you!" Mr. Weasley corrected himself. Harry, Ron and I smiled at each other. Then, Mr. Weasley asked Harry whether he knew what the function of the rubber duck was.

Suddenly, I heard an owl. Poor Errol hit the window! Percy then went to get a mail. "He's always doing that!" Ron exclaimed. Percy opened the mail. "Hogwarts letters, they sent Harry and Anna's as well." Dumbledore must have known where we were.

I read my list of books, and nearly all of them were written by a guy named Gilderoy Lockhart. "Mum fancies him." Fred whispered to me. I then looked at Ginny who joined us. "You're going to Hogwarts this year?" I asked her and she nodded. "I'm Anna." I offered her a hand, wanting to have a proper meeting. She was looking nervous. "I won't bite your hand, you know!" I chuckled. "Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny." She shook my hand, a small smile on her face. I didn't understand why she was so afraid.

"Well, there's only one place where we can get all of this stuff." I heard Mrs. Weasley saying, and I knew what she was talking about. The _Diagon Alley._

 **And there we start with year two! Next time it's the Diagon Alley! I hope you liked this and please tell me if you have any ideas and what you think! See you!**

 __


	13. The Diagon Alley

**Guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

The Weasleys, Harry and me were standing in front of a fireplace. Mrs. Weasley took a bucket filled with some kind of a dust. "Here we are. Harry, you go first, dear." Go where? Climb up a chimney? I didn't understand!

"But neither Harry nor Anna has never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum!" Ron stated. Floo powder? What was that? "Oh, you go first Ron so they can see how it's done." Ron got in the fireplace, taking some of the dust.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron said clearly, throwing the dust down, and the next thing that happened was that he disappeared in a green flame! On instinct, I took Ginny by hand and all of us backed away. "You see, it's quite easy dear, don't be afraid!" How couldn't you be afraid when he literally burst into flames?!

"I was scared when I first traveled too, you know." Ginny told me quietly. "I'm not scared! How did it go by the way?" I whispered back. Alright, I was scared a bit. "I ended up in the Magical Menagerie. A lady there was actually quite nice." Ginny told me.

"Diagon Alley!" I heard Harry shout not so clearly, and he burst into flames. We backed away again. "What did he say?" "DiagonAlley." "I thought so." "Anna, you go next, dear." "Good luck." Ginny smiled and I smiled in return. "Thanks."

I took the dust from Mrs. Weasley. If Harry, Ron and Ginny could do this, I could do it too! "Remember to say very clearly!" Mrs. Weasley reminded me. I nodded. "Are you ready?" "I was born ready!" I told myself and I saw the twins smirking.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted as clearly as I could, dropped the powder and the next thing I knew was that I was spinning. And I thought Apparition was the worst thing ever! I suddenly found myself on the ground and someone's arms helping me up.

"Look who's finally tried the Floo powder!" Was that Kristoff? Staring right back at me was him, Elsa, Ron and Hermione! "Hermione!" I hugged my best friend who returned the hug happily. We wrote to each other during holidays, but this was way better. "Anna, it's so good to see you!" "Same here!"

I then hugged Kristoff and my sister. "Why didn't you tell me about the flying car? I was worried!" Elsa said a bit angry. "Sorry, I had to stay quiet." I smiled sheepishly. "Someone could have seen you though, you shouldn't have done that!" Hermione stated while Ron rolled his eyes.

That was when I noticed Harry was gone! When all of the Weasleys arrived at the place I learned was actually the Leaky Cauldron, we split up. Ginny had to buy her school stuff as well as the others. "If you're going to wait for Harry, we'll see you later, then." Elsa told me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "But, where are you going?" Elsa sighed. "I need to buy myself a new cauldron." "Why?" "Fred and George blew the last one up." The twins started laughing uncontrollably at that moment. Kristoff and Ron were also sniggering. "Boys." Elsa muttered. "See you at the Flourish and Blotts then." I said, remembering we decided to meet there.

"Oh, have you heard about Gilderoy Lockhart? He's going to actually be here!" Hermione squealed in excitement. "Um, who's Gilderoy Lockhart? An author?" "He's more than that! Oh, Anna, everything he wrote was true! He lived it!" Hermione told me. She was scaring me a bit though.

"Hermione, I have a feeling you're talking to me about your husband or a boy from your dreams." I concluded. "Oh Anna, don't be ridiculous, he's just so handsome…" "Yup, definitely in love." Kristoff cut her off, joining the two of us. Hermione was about to say something when I saw Harry coming with Hagrid!

"Hagrid!" I shouted and they noticed us. "Where did you end up?" Kristoff asked surprised, looking at Harry. Well, he did have a point. Harry was covered in dust and his glasses were broken! Luckily, Hermione knew a spell to fix them. I noted to myself it was actually the one she used when we met at the Hogwarts Express. "He ended up at the Knockturn Alley." Hagrid grunted.

"Awesome!" the twins said from behind us. If the twins said that it was awesome, I knew it could be something dangerous. We then headed for Flourish and Blotts. "Did you buy the cauldron?" I asked Elsa who joined us. She pointed at what was in her hands. "Oh." I smiled sheepishly. "What do you think about this Gilderoy Lockhart?" I then asked her.

Elsa huffed. "My best friends are in love with him, but I see nothing special about him." "Hey, we're your best friends and yet we're not in love with Lockhart!" Fred, George and Kristoff chorused tauntingly while Harry, Ron, Ginny and I snickered. Hermione and Percy let out a huff.

"Or maybe we are?" Kristoff stated. "Lockhart, I love you, Lockhart, I DO!" The twins sang. "Quiet!" Mrs. Weasley shushed us just as a man with a blonde hair dressed in a fancy suit showed up. After he noticed Harry in the crowd, he pulled him up. A photographer took a picture of them. Lockhart then gave a speech how he was going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and how Harry was going to receive all of his books free of charge. I noticed how Lockhart had perfect teeth and always used a chance to show that.

All in all, I didn't like him. "I like him less and less every minute." Kristoff whispered to me. I nodded. "He just seems so… So full of himself, like Draco…" "I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Just as all of us were trying to exit the shop while Mrs. Weasley went to get Lockhart's autograph, Malfoy showed up in front of us.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!" Malfoy stated. I was about to tell him something, but Ginny beat me to it.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" she glared at the boy. Nice one, Ginny! "Oh Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy said. Ginny blushed beet red. But why? Oh, that was the reason she freaked out when she saw Harry! She had a crush on him!

Suddenly, a man with a blonde hair appeared behind Malfoy. "Now, now, Draco… Play nicely…" The man scolded him. He was dressed in black and he was carrying a black cane with something silver on top. "Mr. Potter…." The man smiled at Harry. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last!" he offered him a hand and he shook it. I guessed it was Malfoy's father because Draco was so much like him from what I could tell at this moment.

"Forgive me, but your scar is a legend, just as the person who gave it to you…" he got Harry closer to him, looking at the said scar. "Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer!" Harry retorted coldly.

I zoned out because I saw Elsa joining us, putting her cauldron next to Ginny's on the floor. "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Hermione stated just as coldly as Harry. And she was right! I preferred calling Voldemort that way, but Elsa called him You-Know-Who! Kristoff called him by his real name too though.

"Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius Malfoy asked, looking at Hermione's parents after he said something I've missed. That was when he looked in Elsa, Kristoof and my direction. His eyes were so wide I thought they were just going to pop out.

"Ahh, Miss Elsa Arendelle…" he walked closer to us, that elegant, man kind of a walk. My eyebrows furrowed. What did he want with my sister? "I've heard a lot about your incredible powers, they're a blessing after all, not a curse…." The tension was so high that I could have sworn that a temperature in here was a bit down.

He picked up a book from one of those two cauldrons which were on the ground. "Tell me, if the Dark Lord was still alive, would you join him? So much potential, those powers couldn't be wasted…" I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Percy looking warily, the twins and Kristoff were looking really angry but Elsa; I could easily tell she was nervous. She didn't like the situation she was in.

Why was he asking her this anyway? It was rubbish and Voldemort was gone! I wasn't going to let him do this to her! "Hey, leave my sister alone!" I said a bit more loudly and Lucius Malfoy turned his gaze on me. "Miss Anna Arendelle…. Kristoff Bjorgman…" He looked at the two of us before sighing.

"How disappointing!" he put the book back in the cauldron. He then observed the Weasleys and he and Mr. Weasley literally had a fight before Malfoy stormed off. Why did I have a bad feeling he did something bad? "See you at school." Malfoy stated, following his father.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, next time, it's time to go back to Hogwarts! See you soon!**


	14. Arriving at Hogwarts with a style

**I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you Jack905 and Guest for reviewing. And, to answer to a latter's review, Anna will be doing things like that very soon. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

The Weasleys, Elsa, Kristoff, Hermione, Harry and I were at the Kings Cross. We were about to board the Hogwarts' Express. We were really late, and Harry, Ron and I were the last to run through the barrier. Well, we actually _tried to run through_ the barrier.

I was about to go after Ginny, but suddenly, I felt my forehead hurt a bit and I made a huge jump before falling on the floor with my butt. Harry and Ron weren't lucky either because they found themselves in similar situations. All in all, it was a big mess. Why couldn't we pass?

"What is wrong with you people?" A man asked us. "Sorry, lost control of the cart." Harry covered up for us. Luckily, the man fell for it. "What happened?" I asked confused, wondering why the barrier didn't let us through. "Maybe because it's already 11?" Harry asked, pointing at a nearby clock.

We then decided to go wait Ron's parents by their car, but it turned out Ron had another idea. The next thing I knew was we were riding in the Ford Anglia, trying to follow the Hogwarts Express. This was a really bad idea! I was at the back while Harry and Ron were at front seats. "Um, Ron, it's not really common for Muggles to see a flying car." I told the ginger boy who used something to make us invisible. I just hoped not many people have seen the car.

We were flying on rails, trying to find the train. Suddenly, I heard a familiar noise. When I decided to finally turn around see what it was, I could see the Hogwarts Express coming towards us! I had to warn the boys!

"Um, Harry, Ron…" I started, touching Ron by his shoulder. "Not now Anna, we're looking for the train." Harry said. Which was going to crash into us if you don't turn around! "Harry, Ron…" I started again, but Ron cut me off. "We can't be far behind." That's it!

"HARRY, RON, LOOK BEHIND, WILL YOU?!" I shouted without thinking and the boys decided to listen to me. We turned around to see the train getting closer and all of us started screaming. Ron quickly got us out of the train's way, but Harry fell out of the car, holding for its door!

"Harry, hold on!" Ron shouted. "I'm trying to!" Harry responded. "Anna, take the driver's seat." "ARE YOU CRAZY? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE; I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRIVING LICENSE!" "Worry about your driving license later, because, if you don't, you'll never get one!" Harry shouted at me.

"Fine!" I retorted, jumped into the driver's seat and started turning the steering wheel to my right. Well, I was trying to regain balance because we started going down! I did my best to go up again, and it was a success. "Your hands are sweaty!" I could hear Harry telling Ron, but he managed to finally get him in the car. "Good, we've found the train." Ron stated while I kept driving.

It was a night time when we saw a huge castle in our view. Ron actually taught me how to drive this thing, and I was really thankful I could do it now. Suddenly, the car started going down, so, without thinking, I quickly directed it at a tree nearby.

We crashed into it, landing. "My wand, my wand!" Ron stated when I saw his wand was broken! "Be thankful it's not your neck." Harry stated. I had to agree with him. "Good that this tree is here." "Anna, you've just landed into a Whomping Willow!" Ron said. Oh no!

I really shouldn't have done that because the tree was absolutely mad! It threw us off, only for the car to throw us out with our things later! The Ford Anglia started going towards the Forbidden Forest. "Dad's going to kill me." Ron muttered.

We then went to a window which was showing the Great Hall. First years were standing there, ready to be sorted. I could see Ginny. I then looked at the table where all of teachers sat. One seat was empty though. "Maybe they fired Snape!" Harry and Ron chorused. I doubted that was the case though.

"Or maybe he's wondering why hadn't you arrived with the rest of the students at the Hogwarts Express!" I turned around to see Snape looking at us coldly. Oh, now we were really done for!

Snape led us to his office. He picked up a newspaper which turned out to be an _Evening Prophet._ I remember Elsa telling me that this was news which had no time to make it to the _Daily Prophet_ because the matter was urgent. I could even read a title. _'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles.'_ So, we were seen after all!

"You were seen by no more than seven Muggles!" Snape said furiously. "Um, well that's a record, isn't it?" I said without thinking and let out a nervous laugh. Snape gave me a 'are you kidding me' look. "Record, huh? Do you realize our world was near to being exposed because of your stupid actions?!" I flinched.

"I've also noticed that you seemed to have done a considerable amount of damage to a very valuable damage to a very valuable Whomping Willow." "Honestly, Professor, but we think that tree did more damage to us!" Ron stated. "Correction, we _know!"_ I said. "Silence!"

Snape then told us how we would be sent to the next train back home if we were in his house, and that was when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived. We explained to them what happened. "We're going to get our things." "What are you talking about Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?" I asked. "Not today. I shall write to your parents and you shall be punished." All of us sighed in relief. However, that was when I realized something. :Oh, no, no, no…" I put hands on my face in realization and started pacing.

"Elsa's going to kill me for sure when she finds out!" "Calm down Anna, it will be alright." Harry told me. "Yeah, it can't be that bad!" Ron added. But I wasn't done. "No, you don't understand, she's going to react _like this…"_


	15. Shouting and Howlers

**I wanted to get this chapter out today, it's actually one of the very first chapters I wrote for this story and it was really fun doing it! Again, thank you Jack905 and Guest for reviewing, as for the twins' shop, we'll just have to wait till year six. Anna won't be petrified though. In this chapter, Elsa gets a bit mad. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" My sister shouted at me, standing across a seat where I was sitting and slamming her hands on a table, making a plate fall down and Harry, Ron, Neville and me flinch. Nice to see you again, sis. "What did I tell you?" I asked my partners in crime, who looked a bit scared. I couldn't blame them, I was scared myself.

It was September the 2nd, the day after our great and awesome (hint at sarcasm) entrance. We learned about Mandrakes this morning, those plants that can revive petrified people, but their cry is fatal. Poor Neville got unconscious, but he's okay now.

I managed to avoid Elsa during breakfast, because right now, we were there and my sister was giving me a piece of her mind. " DRIVING A FLYING CAR AND CRASHING INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW?! You could've been killed, or _worse_ , expelled!" Elsa gave me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes because Hermione said similar thing last year.

Unfortunately, Elsa saw this, so I quickly started to defend myself from my sister's anger. "But I'm okay, nothing serious!" She was about to retort, however, to my relief, Kristoff sat by the table on my right, saying "Nice one, Anna, what an entrance!"

Elsa glared at him while Hermione gave me a 'you shouldn't have done that' look. I couldn't blame her though, because our flight wasn't exactly the brightest idea. I didn't regret it though, because I learned how to drive last night! I don't think Elsa would agree with me though. Actually, I think the circumstances under which I learned to drive yesterday only made her more furious. It made me think about last night.

 _Harry, Ron and I were going to the Gryffindor Tower. We arrived in front of the Fat Lady. "There you are! Rumors' been saying that you've been expelled for crashing a flying car into the Whomping Willow!" "Well, we haven't been expelled, we're still here!" I stated. "And Anna's the one who crashed into it anyway. The girl's got guts, taught her how to drive!" Ron told Hermione, who looked at me in disbelief. Honestly, I found it a bit funny._

" _Please tell me he's joking. You could have died!" "No, he's not joking, she did really well!" Harry grinned. "Look, just tell us the password, Hermione!" Ron stated."It's Wattlebird, but that's not the point…" no one bothered to listen to Hermione's scolding because the Fat Lady let us in._

 _There was a huge crowd in the common room. "People will definitely not forget about this!" Lee Jordan cried in happiness. Fred and George walked up to us. "Why didn't you invite us, huh?!" I could see Harry going to his dormitory. Ron liked the attention, but Hermione and Percy were in one corner, huffing. They could chill out a bit!_

 _"And, just so you know Anna, we'll help you?" I raised an eyebrow. "With what?" "With Miss Future Queen." I groaned, hitting myself on the forehead. Honestly, I hoped Elsa hasn't heard the rumors yet, because if she did, I'd be dead tomorrow for sure._

While Elsa was scolding Kristoff (for encouraging me to break rules) and me, I saw an owl flying into the Great Hall and landing in Ron's porridge. My eyes widened. It was Errol! The owl was carrying a red letter in its beak.

Ron took the letter. Everyone was deadly quiet. "She… she sent me a…" "Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus exclaimed. I was confused though. "What's a Howler?" I asked Kristoff who was looking as nervous and frightened as Ron. Elsa on the other hand, let out a sigh.

"You don't want to know." Kristoff responded. Harry, Hermione and I were utterly confused, Elsa was neutral, but Ron, Kristoff and Neville had looks of fright on their faces. "Come on Ron, open it." Elsa stated, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I received one from my Gran once, it was horrible!" Neville stated. I still didn't know what the bloody Howler was, however, judging by the looks on their faces, it was nothing good. "You might want to cover your ears." Kristoff told me, and I quickly did what I was told, ready for whatever was coming out of the envelope. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Elsa and Kristoff did the same.

With his hands trembling, Ron opened the letter. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard all over the Great Hall. _'Oh dear.'_ I thought. The letter was suddenly brought to life, shouting at poor Ron.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! I'M ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF YOU WERE EXPELLED, YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU, HARRY AND ANNA COULD HAVE ALL DIED…"

I was wondering when she'd mention us. Unfortunately, Ron also covered his ears, which only made the Howler go even crazier and speak louder. Ron quickly took hands off the ears, and the Howler was fortunately less loud.

"IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Mrs. Weasley's voice finished shouting. Ron quickly nodded in fear. The Howler then turned to Ginny. "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations for being sorted into Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud!" The youngest Weasley looked a bit embarrassed.

The Howler then burst into flames. It was deadly quiet again. Hermione closed her Lockhart book (I swear, she's in love with that guy!) and looked at Ron. "Well Ron, I don't know what you were expecting…"

"Just don't tell me how it's my fault!" Ron said through gritted teeth. Hermione let out a huff before leaving the Great Hall.

Harry nudged me in my left shoulder with his elbow. "What?" I asked in confusion and he pointed at someone in front of me. I looked up to see Elsa still looking at me disapprovingly. Apparently, she was still mad. I sighed before I quickly took my bag and ran out of the Great Hall.

 **I know it's short, but I wanted this to be a separate chapter, and I hope you liked it! Tension is high between sisters right now, and next time, it's our favorite teacher's class!**


	16. Never Trust Gilderoy Lockhart

**Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews!  
Jack905: Yes, but I don't know whether it was the password in the book too.  
Guest: Anna will be involved to some extent.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Running the fastest I could, I found myself at the Grand Staircase. Looking at the door of the Great Hall one more time, I headed to my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. If only I knew that I'd never make in time, because, well, an incident happened as soon as I started running again.

Because I didn't watch where I was going, I tripped on stairs and started falling. One student saw me and quickly led me to the Hospital Wing. "First the Whomping Willow, now stairs, what's next, Dementors?" Madame Pomfrey huffed.

"I'm sorry, but, it's nothing serious?" I asked, wincing as she was putting something on my forehead where there was a huge cut. "No, it's not, but it could have been worse than that cut. One moment and it'll be gone!"

Madame Pomfrey waved with her wand. When I touched my forehead again, there was nothing! "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey!" I grinned, taking my bag. "Now run along, but I want you to promise me something." "Anything!"

"Avoid the Hospital Wing and watch where you're walking unless you want it to be worse!" "Yes, Madame Pomfrey!" I saluted, getting ready to run when she stopped me again. "And less running." I was forced to walk at faster speed towards the door when I bumped into someone.

"First crashing a car into the Whomping Willow, now ending up in the Hospital Wing, do you want to kill yourself?!" my sister's voice asked me angrily. I flinched. It looked like she was still mad. No, she seemed to be even more furious if that was possible. Well, then again, I ran out of the Hall like, twenty minutes ago! However, I didn't want to discuss this with her.

"Do you really think I'm doing this on purpose?!" I asked Elsa in disbelief. "Well apparently when you always…." "I was at a wrong place at a wrong time!" I cut her off a bit angrily. "Now, could you please do me a favor and let it go already?!" I then marched out of the Hospital Wing, fed up with my sister's anger.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, I was finally able to get to Lockhart's classroom, hoping this class would end up good. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Lockhart, I was in the Hospital Wing." I explained just as he finished showing his perfect white teeth to us. I saw Hermione looking at him dreamily.

"It's alright Miss Arendelle, take a seat." I sat next to swooning Hermione. Then, Lockhart gave us some papers. I turned it around, reading questions and groaning in disbelief.

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's dearest ambition?_

 _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement up to date?_

 _4\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

 _5\. How many books had Gilderoy Lockhart written?_

 _6\. How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's most charming smile?_

So, he wanted a test, right? I tried to see what Hermione was writing, but that didn't end up well, so I decided to make up answers and assume the worst.

 _1\. Baby Pink._

 _2\. To show everyone how much big fraud he is._

 _3\. Showing millions of people his white teeth over and over again._

 _4\. I don't know and I don't know._

 _5\. All of the books on our school supplies list and I don't know nor care whether there are more of them._

 _6\. Probably over thousand times because every girl now falls for him._

20 minutes later, Lockhart picked up the tests. He then said how he left traces in his books (who read them anyway? Well, only Hermione). Hermione was actually the one who got all the questions right so he gave her 10 points. He then took out a cage.

"Now, listen carefully, it's my job to teach you how to defend yourselves. I beg you not to be loud, it might provoke them!" He took covers off the cage! "Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked laughing. "Not funny Mr. Finnigan, let's see how you'll defend yourself against them."

Professor Fraud literally let all of the Pixies out of the cage! A result? A complete chaos. Two Pixies started lifting Neville up in the air by his ears. One of the Pixies was pulling me by my right braid! "Let go of it!" I shouted, hitting the creature with my book. However, the two of them pulled me by my braids, getting hair ties off them and making my hair go loose.

Lockhart then tried a spell to get rid of them but, as expected, it was a total failure. The Professor cared more about the Pixies touching his portrait than us! "I'll ask you four to put them back in the cage!" he told Harry, Ron, Hermione and me before slamming the door to his office. A coward.

Meanwhile, nearly everyone left the classroom. They were smart people. At that moment, Hermione remembered a spell which seemed to freeze all of the Pixies in the air. "Why is it always me?" Neville, who was hanging from a chandelier, asked us. I felt sorry for him.

Looking at me in a mirror nearby, it was obvious I was a lost case. My hair was completely messed up, going literally anywhere! My robes weren't in any better state either. Lesson learned, Lockhart is an idiot and you can never learn anything at his class, period.

 **Writing this chapter was fun! Next time it's you know what, Malfoy making a scene. I'm actually looking forward to that chapter. I hope you liked this one!**


	17. Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood Racist

**I want to thank Guest, Liriosdark0202 and Jack905 for reviewing the last chapter! Also, please Love Elsa a lot, if you don't like this story, I'm sorry, but please, write it the way you want to, alright? No offense, but if you don't like it, don't read it at all. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"Hey Anna!" Fred and George greeted me one morning on their way to the Quiditch pitch. It's been a few weeks since the Lockhart incident, and all of us hated him. Well, except his fan girls, including Hermione. ("He's just trying to show us what dangers exist!")

We were near the end of September. Kristoff, Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins agreed with me that Lockhart was a complete git. Ever since the Hospital Wing and my outburst, Elsa and I weren't on speaking terms. I felt both sad and angry about it. I mean, why couldn't she forget what happened? It wasn't like we've killed someone!

"Yes, guys?" "Want to watch us practice?" I grinned. I was off there to watch Harry anyway. "Sure, why not?" we were off to the Quiditch pitch. "You know what, Anna? Why didn't you go to Quiditch tryouts next year?" I raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" "Because you'd make a great Chaser!"

I crossed my arms and let out a laugh. "How can you be so sure about that?" the twins grinned. "Because you played Quiditch with us this summer!" I chuckled. "You've got me this time." I then left them, going to sit on stands. Maybe I could try to play Quiditch next year? It was fun for sure, but I've never thought about it that way.

It turned out I wasn't the only one at the stands. Ron and Hermione also came to watch Harry. They were joined by Kristoff and Elsa. Uh oh. Hermione and Ron gave me a 'come on, go ahead' look and Kristoff stood up, motioning me to sit next to my sister.

"Um, hi." I said nervously, sitting down next to her. "Hi." Elsa responded simply, reading a book. I brushed my hair, not knowing what else to say. "Came to watch them play?" Elsa asked me and I slowly nodded. At that moment though, something caught my attention.

"Elsa, is everything alright with you?" I suddenly blurted out. She looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asked flummoxed. "Nothing." I quickly brushed it off, but it couldn't get off my mind. Was it just me, or was she paler than usual? No, it was just my imagination.

"Look!" Ron was pointing at the pitch where everyone was supposed to be playing Quiditch by now. There were people in red robes, our team, and in green robes too. It was Slytherin! "Maybe we should go and have a look." Kristoff suggested and all of us agreed.

We were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's wrong? Why aren't you practicing?" Elsa asked when we joined them. "And what's he doing here?" Ron asked Harry, pointing at a guy in the green robes who turned out to be Malfoy!

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Our team was just showing off our new brooms, father's gift actually." Malfoy stated smugly. Ron, Kristoff and Elsa gaped at seeing the Slytherin team's brooms. "No way, Nimbus 2001!" Ron stated.

"So, you've practically bought your way in." I came to a conclusion. "Well, what else to expect from a spoiled brat like him?" Kristoff asked me and I nodded in agreement. Malfoy's smile splashed from his face. "Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said sharply. "They were picked on a pure talent." And she was right!

Malfoy was now glaring daggers at Hermione. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He spat. At that moment, there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred, George and Kristoff from jumping on him, Alicia shrieked 'How dare you', Elsa's face was full of anger, I quickly did a first thing that came to my mind which was throwing every spell I knew on him and Ron took out his wand yelling 'You'll pay for that Malfoy' and pointing it under Flint's arm in Malfoy's face.

A green ray backfired and hit Ron instead of Malfoy! "Ron, are you alright?" Hermione squealed, she, Harry, Elsa and Kristoff running to him when he fell on the floor. I, on the other hand, kept throwing spells at Malfoy.

"It's not nice to insult people like that!" His legs were already jellied and tied up, so I decided it was enough with a spell part, it was time for fists! "Whoa, feisty pants, slow down!" Kristoff held me by my hands. "Let go of me so I can show that guy what happens when…" I started, but Harry stated how we had to take Ron to Hagrid.

"Let's just go!" Elsa stated, holding me by my right hand and pulling me away from Malfoy who was on the ground. "Next time you say that it's going to be worse!" I shouted while Elsa was dragging me away. "What's wrong with Ron anyway?" I then asked.

It looked like I didn't need an answer because Ron vomited a slug! No offense to Ron, but his wand was ready for garbage. We finally arrived to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid gave Ron a bucket to throw out all of the slugs.

"Who did he try to curse anyway?" "Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood!" I exclaimed. "Oh no, he didn't!" Hagrid said in disbelief. "But I don't know what it means!" Hermione said. "It must have been really bad when Ron and Anna tried to curse him…" Harry said.

"Mudblood is a rude thing to say to someone whose parents are Muggles." Elsa stated. "There are many families like Malfoys who think they are far more superior than the others because they're 'purebloods'. Kristoff said a bit angrily.

"Anyway, most of the wizards these days are halfbloods. If we hadn't married with the Muggles, we would have died out! Look at Neville though, he's a Pureblood but he can barely turn a cauldron to the right side!" Ron finished.

"And there's not a spell which our Hermione can't cast!" Hagrid stated. "Don't listen to that stupid Malfoy, he's not worth it!" Hermione smiled at my words. "But he's worth your spells and curses?" "Yes, he is!" everyone chuckled at that.

 **That's it for today! Next time, it's Halloween and opening of you know what!**


	18. Deathday Party and a Writing on the Wall

**Thank you to my usual reviewers, I've wanted to do this chapter for a long time, and finally we've got to this part. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

October has come to Hogwarts, spreading wet chill down the castle and the ground. Madame Pomfrey was now way too busy with because of sudden epidemics with students and people like professors. I, thankfully, wasn't one of those people, neither was Kristoff, nor Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred or George.

Elsa, on the other hand, has got it quite bad. It turned out it wasn't my imagination that she was paler. Usually, she would be paler than me, but now, she was as white as a bone, and I was a bit worried. Kristoff and I have forced her to take a Pepperup potion, which made steam go out of her ears, but she seemed to be better now. From what I've heard, because the professors have practically showered us with homeworks, Percy has also forced Ginny to drink the same potion.

Our Gryffindor team kept practicing, and Kristoff and I sometimes sneaked out with Fred and George to spy on a Slytherin team. Their brooms sure were fast, our report was that they were like green mists racing through the air like jets. The Gryffindor team would have to practice to beat them, although I knew Harry was of course better than Malfoy.

I spent my time on detention with Snape, polishing his cauldrons and sorting his ingredients, which was actually way better than Harry and Ron's detentions in my opinion. Harry was stuck with Lockhart, answering the professor's fan mail (poor unfortunate people), and Ron was polishing the entire Trophy Room under a sharp eye of Filch. While I was sorting through the ingredients though, I found rather interesting ones like Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies and many others. It turned out Snape was a rich man when it came to them! I also remember Harry telling us about hearing some strange voices, but Lockhart hasn't heard them at all! Weird.

Anyway, right now, I was in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, finishing Snape's really long essay. Hermione's also nearly finished it, but Ron was still at a half! Suddenly, Harry ran into the room, all what and his boots full of mud, panting along the way.

"What happened?" I asked when the boy who lived stopped in front of us, gasping for breath. "Tell you in a moment, I need to change." And with those words, he was off to his dormitory. Alright, whatever happened, it must have been something big.

Harry soon joined us, explaining his encounter with a very cranky Filch who wanted to punish him for a bit of mud (another round of mud after cleaning it for an entire day according to Harry). I shook my head in disbelief. Filch never changed, did he? Just as he was about to give Harry detention though, Peeves threw a vanishing cabinet near Filch's office, which made the caretaker mad and made him run after the poltergeist.

It turned out it was Nearly Headless Nick who made Peeves do that to get Harry out of a nasty situation, and now, the ghost invited Harry and Ron, Hermione and me to his 500th Deathday party this Halloween. "A Deathday party?" Hermione asked.

"I'll bet there aren't many people who can laud that they've been on one, it will be fascinating!" She finished cheery. Honestly, I found this Deathday party thing a bit morbid. "Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron asked in disbelief and miserably. Apparently, he was fed up with the Potions. "It sounds depressing to me!" I had to agree with him on this one.

"Just as depressing as this essay!" Ron threw his quill at a paper on a table. "Done!" I exclaimed, finally finishing my essay. "Anna, you're a life savior! Can I please copy off you?" Ron was literally begging me on his knees. "Of course, Ronald!" I chuckled.

"Anna, he's supposed to do it on his own! How is he going to learn anything then?" Hermione said with her arms crossed. Rain was still falling while Fred and George were trying to figure out what would happen if they fed a salamander with Filibuster's fireworks.

Harry was telling us something about Filch when a chaos appeared with the salamander. That didn't end up well. "Here Ron, full speed ahead!" I whispered to Ron when Hermione went to our dormitory, giving the ginger boy my essay for copying. Ron gave me a grateful look while Harry watched in amusement.

It was finally Halloween, the day of the Deathday party. I was in the Great Hall, eating eggs and bacon when I saw my sister entering the Hall. "Elsa!" I ran to her. "What's wrong, Anna?" "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while." I quickly told her before noting that the Pepperup Potion did a good job earlier this month.

"I don't understand History of Magic at all, and I was wondering if you could help me with my homework." Elsa was standing there, thinking for a few seconds before giving a nod. "I could show you in the Library." She suggested.

"At what time?" "How about ten o'clock next Wednesday?" "Great! Elsa, thank you you're the best!" I grinned and hugged my sister. "Um, I won't be if you don't let me go!" "Sorry!" I said sheepishly before running to my table. "Yay!"

It was time for the great feast, and I wanted not to go to the Deathday party so bad! "A promise is a promise. You said you'd go." Hermione reminded Harry who wanted to avoid it as much as me and Ron. "See you Kristoff." I told my friend at seven o'clock, getting ready to leave the common room.

"But, where are you going?" "I've got a Deathday party to attend, going to explain to you later." Kristoff looked at me in confusion, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and I have already got out of the common room and started heading to the dungeons.

They were lit up with candles just like the Great Hall, but it was looking rather depressing in my opinion. There was this awful music, like thousands of nails were creaking on a huge school board, it was quite disturbing.

"This is supposed to be music?" whispered Ron. After greeting Nick, I observed the room. It was filled with many ghosts either dancing or doing something else, a chandelier filled with black candles giving a midnight blue flame.

"Shall we look around?" Harry suggested. "Just watch out not to pass through someone." Ron said nervously. "Why?" I asked. At that moment, I shuddered just as one ghost passed through me. It was like I was taking a really cold shower! "Oh, that's why."

Wanting to warm myself up, I was walking faster with the others after me. Many ghosts avoided the Bloody Baron, which really wasn't a surprise. "Oh no." Hermione suddenly stopped. "Turn around, turn around, I don't want to talk with Moaning Myrtle…"

"With who?" Harry asked, all of us backing away. "She's haunting a girl's closet on the second floor." "Haunting it?" I whispered in disbelief. "Yes, it's not working this entire year because she's always angry and causing floods. I never go there if I can escape it, it's awful going into the closet while she's whimpering after you…" Oh dear.

"Look, food!" said Ron. On the other side of the dungeon was a huge table filled with food. I was so hungry and I wanted to eat some chocolate. The others were hungry as well, however, I quickly lost my appetite when we got closer to the table.

The food was stinking, there was a rotten fish, burned cakes, many other disgusting things, and there was also a huge grey cake in a tomb shape with words which said

 **Ser Nicholas de Mimsy Porphington  
Died 31** **st** **October 1492**

After Harry and Hermione inspected the food, Ron asked whether we could get out of here. However, Peeves showed up, telling Hermione how he heard her saying bad things about Myrtle.

Hermione begged him not to tell Myrtle what she's said when a rather fat girl with glasses similar to Harry's showed up. After a scene which ended up with 'Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back, Fat Myrtle, Ugly, Moaning Myrtle', Myrtle cried and disappeared.

"Having fun?" Nick asked, joining us. "Oh, yes!" all of us lied. Nick was proud, and after something about some sort of Hunt and his speech, our quartet decided to make a run for it.

"Maybe they haven't eaten pudding yet." Ron stated hopefully when we got out of the Dungeons, heading towards the Great Hall. "I hope so." I muttered my stomach cramping.

At that moment, Harry stated he heard a voice like at the detention. "Harry, what are you…" I started, but Harry was running to the second floor with Ron, Hermione and me after him, Harry saying how 'it's going to kill someone'.

We got to a corridor which was filled with water. Hermione let out a scream after Ron asked Harry what was wrong. "Look!" she pointed at something behind me. I turned out before letting out a gasp. There on a wall, was a writing with something which seemed like blood!

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS OPENED  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

Shivers ran down my spine, but I was also confused. What was this Chamber of Secrets? Who was this heir? Who were his enemies, and why should they beware him? Under the writing, Mrs. Norris was hanging from a torch, not moving. Even worse thing that her eyes were wide, but they weren't moving!

"Let's get out of here." I said, however, at that moment, the corridor was filled with everyone returning from the Feast! I could see my sister and Kristoff from the right side of it, looking at the wall in shock. At that moment, one person showed up.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy grinned. At that moment, Filch showed up, shocked at seeing his cat hanging from the torch. "My cat! My cat!" he cried. I felt sorry for him, even though the duo was only giving was trouble.

He then saw Harry. "You killed my cat, I'll kill you!" "Argus!" Dumbledore showed up just in time, followed by the professors. "Everyone, go back to your dormitories, except you four." Oh, now we were in trouble.

A while later, it turned out the cat wasn't dead but petrified ("Ah, that's what I've thought!" aid Lockhart, making me roll my eyes.) "Ask him!" Filch screamed when Dumbledore said he had no idea how she was petrified.

"No second year could have done that." Dumbledore stated firmly. Filch said how Harry knew he was a Squib. At that moment, Snape decided to join in the conversation.

"If I may, Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were only at a wrong place at a wrong time." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at all four of us in disbelief that Snape was defending us. I wasn't surprised though, I knew he was a good guy.

"However, it's a bit fishy because I don't remember seeing them on the Feast." We then explained to them where we were, including how we didn't want to go to the Feast after because we weren't hungry (Ron and my stomach cramping while saying that).

Thankfully, none of us were guilty until proof was found. "Someone did this to my cat, I want them punished!" Filch stated. "We'll find the guilty person and we'll heal Mrs. Norris thanks to Pomona's Mandrakes." Dumbledore told him. Lockhart offered to make the potion from them, but Snape then said how he was the Potions Master here.

After we explained to Harry what a Squib was, all of us were going back to the common room. "Is it bad that I haven't told them about the voice?" Harry asked. "No Harry, even in the Wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione told him.

After we returned to the common room, I saw my quill was gone! "Be right back." I told my friends, going back to the corridor to get it back and not waiting for their answers. It turned out I dropped it near the writing on the wall.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow! Not wanting to get caught in a nasty situation again, I quickly hid behind a wall, only to be completely caught by surprise. The person in the corridor was Elsa! What was she doing here past curfew? I mean, she would never do something like this! She quickly hurried to the end of the corridor before anyone saw her, leaving me puzzled. What has just happened?

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! Next time, the Chamber thing gets serious! See you soon!**


	19. A Legend, Things Getting More Serious

**Thank you guys for your reviews! And, actually, this story is intended to be a combination of both books and movies, but at the moment, I'm sticking closer to the book. There will be scenes from movies soon though. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

For the next few days, the main school hot topic was attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch was always reminding all of the students of that, walking near the place where she was attacked, like he thought the attacker could come back. He was trying to get the writing off, but he was unsuccessful. Anyway, he was way worse to us than before.

Ginny was pretty stressed about the attack. From what I've heard, she was a huge cat lover, so I tried to comfort her best I could. However, I had other problems on my mind. For example, the night Mrs. Norris was petrified; Elsa was walking down the same corridor where that happened past curfew! What was she doing there? I was talking with Kristoff the next morning, but he had no idea.

Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed it was odd, considering Elsa wasn't the breaking rules type. If anything, I was that type! Hermione was stressed out as well as Elsa, the latter being a cat lover as well, and even though she didn't really like Mrs. Norris, the poor creature was still a cat!

Hermione was well, usually reading, but, after Halloween, that wasn't the case. In fact, she complained to Harry, Ron and me in the common room how she didn't manage to get 'Hogwarts: A History' this morning because she forgot it at home and everyone already took the other ones in the morning. I knew she wanted to find out more about that Chamber of Secrets.

Elsa and I didn't speak at all after the attack, so I hoped we'd get to do that now in the library because she had to explain to me the History of Magic. I ran in the library and sat to wait for my older sister. Looking at my watch, twenty minutes have passed, and then an hour. Deciding I couldn't wait for her anymore, fed up with making airplanes out of papers and annoying Madame Pince, I headed to the common room. I was worried though.

Elsa was never late, and she'd never forget this! Just as I was heading to the common room, I saw a familiar person with her hair tied in a bun. "Elsa!" I shouted. My sister turned to look at me. "Yes, Anna?" she asked me curiously. "Where were you?" I immediately said. "In my common room, where else should I be?"

"You were supposed to be in the library, helping me with the History of Magic!" I said a bit angrily without thinking. Elsa looked at me in confusion before her eyes widened and she slapped herself on her forehead. "Oh, sorry Anna!" I stopped her from slapping herself again. "It's alright…" "No, it's not; I was supposed to help you! It's just that, ever since that attack, I practically forgot everything about school!"

"It's alright, how about we meet at the library for three days at the same time?" I suggested. Elsa nodded with a smile. "Works for me!" she then hurried towards the Charms classroom. However, something caught my mind. There was a feather on the floor, but I had no idea where it came from!

Deciding not to care about it, I ran towards my Transfigurations class. I sat next to Hermione. "So, how did it go with Elsa?" she asked me. "She forgot about it." "Oh." At that moment, McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Today, we will be transforming animals into goblets!" she then demonstrated. "One, two, three, _Feravertu_!" she actually turned it into a goblet! "Now it's your turn! Who'd like to go first?" she walked to us. I immediately raised my hand, feeling excited.

"Miss Arendelle! Go on, one, two, three, _Feravertu_!" I repeated the incantation, my owl turning into the goblet!" "Excellent, five points to Gryffindor!" I couldn't stop grinning. "Who'd like to go next?" Ron volunteered, however, due to his wand being broken, Scabbers was half a mouse, half a goblet.

All of us chuckled at the result. That wand needs replacement, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall was _so_ right! Hermione then raised her hand. I gave her a questioning look. _'Chamber'_ she mouthed to me. I then understood what she was going to do.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked, which made everyone look at her. All of us wanted to know that! "Very well. You all know that Hogwarts was founded as school by the greatest wizards and wizards of their age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Three of them worked together in harmony, one did not."

"Three guesses who?" Ron told Harry who was sitting next to him. We didn't need them! Of course, we knew it was… "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about admitting the students to Hogwarts. He believed only purebloods should study magic, while MuggleBorns and Squids were not worthy. This caused a rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin, causing Slytherin to leave school.

He'd built a secret chamber in the castle of which the other founders knew nothing. According to legend, an heir of Slytherin will open the chamber, unleash the horror within, and use to purge all students who're not worthy of studying magic!" I shuddered, knowing who weren't worthy. What was even scarier, I now understood who were those enemies of the heir… Elsa, Kristoff, Hermione, other students and me should beware…. "MuggleBorns." I muttered.

"The school's been searched many times, but the chamber hasn't been found." McGonagall finished. After the class ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I decided to explore the corridor where Mrs. Norris was attacked last week.

I saw Ron looking at spiders in fear. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I… don't like spiders…" Ron said nervously. "I haven't known that, you used them often in potions." Hermione stated. "They don't bother me when they're dead." Ron stated, looking everywhere except at a window where the spiders were crawling. "I just don't like the way they move…"

Hermione giggled. "It's not funny!" Ron exclaimed. "If you want to know, when I was three, Fred turned my teddy bear into a huge dirty spider because I've broken his broom toy. You wouldn't like to hold your bear, only for it to turn into a spider and get legs!" I patted Ron on his right shoulder in sympathy.

We then decided to go to Myrtle's closet. "We can't go in there!" Ron complained. "That's girl's closet!" I narrowed my eyes. "So what, Ronald?!" "We're boys, Anna!" I pushed him and Harry in. "I thought you should already know by now that rules were mad to be broken!" Hermione looked at me a bit disapprovingly when hearing the last part about rules but chuckled. We entered the closet.

"What are they doing here? They're not boys!" Myrtle pointed at Harry and Ron. "No, they're not… We just wanted to show them how girls had better closets!" I quickly said without thinking. "Ask her if she's seen something." Harry asked Hermione quietly.

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle asked Harry, staring at him. "Nothing." Harry said quickly. "We've wanted to ask you…" "I'd like when people could stop talking behind my back! I _do_ have feelings you know, even _if_ I am dead!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"We didn't want to make you upset!" I quickly said. "Ha, that's a good one!" "We've wanted to ask you if you saw something unusual recently." Hermione quickly stated. "Because cat was attacked in front of your door!"

"Have you seen anyone that night?" Harry asked. "I wasn't paying attention." Said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves' made me so mad that I came here and tried to kill myself. And then, of course, I remembered I'm already…"

"That you're already dead." Ron finished, making Myrtle cry and fly into a nearby closet. Harry, Ron and I were looking at the place where she disappeared in disbelief, but Hermione shrugged her shoulders sadly. She then said that this was almost cheerful for Myrtle. We then decided to go back.

Just as we were getting out of the closet, I heard a familiar voice. "RON!" Percy Weasley was standing frozen in place at top of stairs, look of shock on his face while his Prefect Badge was shining on his chest. He then marched to us. "That's a _girl_ closet." He panted. "What are you…"

"We're only looking around." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Proof, you know…" Percy got mad at that, swaggering and reminding me of Mrs. Weasley. "Get out of here! You don't care how this looks like?! Coming here while everyone is at the dinner…" he was making us go away from the closet door with his hands.

"Why shouldn't we be here?!" Ron asked rebelliously, glaring at Percy. "Listen, we haven't touched that cat!" "That's what I've told Ginny as well, yet apparently she still thinks that you're going to be expelled from school, I've never seen her this scared! You could think about _her_ a bit, all first years are completely frightened because of what happened!" Percy ranted severely. He then turned to look at me. "And _you_ , you should worry about your sister more!" My eyebrows furrowed. "What…" "She's also really worried about you; you're only giving her more reasons to worry! Why don't you look after her a bit?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the younger sister here?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Yeah, and you don't care for Ginny, nor Elsa! You're only worried that I'm going to ruin your chances of becoming a Head Boy!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said, pointing at his Prefect Badge. "I hope that will teach you a lesson! No more playing detectives, or I'll write to Mum!"

That night in the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I got as far away from Percy. I zoned out a bit, only hearing about our plan, which was somehow sneak into the Slytherin common room, find out whether Malfoy was truly the heir of Slytherin. We needed a Polyjuice potion though. It made you change into a person for an hour, I remember Kristoff telling me about it.

"There's one problem though." I said. "How are we going to get a book with ingredients? It must be in the Restricted Section!" We needed a permission from Professor to do that! "I doubt we'd explain why we really need that book. Except unless we try to make one of those potions ourselves." Ron stated.

"I think that maybe we could have a chance, if it sounded like only theory interested us…" Hermione said. "Oh come on, no professor would fall for that!" said Ron. "He'd have to be really dumb…" And I instantly knew the right person for the job.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Next time, it's preparing the potion and a crazy Bludger! Bye for now!**


	20. A Bludger Gone Mad

**Hi guys! I'm updating this soon because for now, I'll probably be able to update only on weekends because of school stuff. I'll use any chance to update on other days too though. Thank you for reviewing, and, I'm glad you like my try to combine both things. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

It turned out Elsa ditched me at the library three days later again. I decided not to count on her, because she seemed to have her own problems, even though her Ravenclaw friends told me they didn't know of one. Kristoff and I've made a pact, our goal being to find out what was wrong with Elsa.

She seemed to be a completely lost case, not watching where she was going, and bumping into people. She's bumped into me at least three times, and every time that happened, a feather would stay on my robes, even though I had no idea where it came from. In fact, Kristoff told me how McGonagall scolded her for sleeping in her class instead of writing!

Fred and George said jokingly yesterday how Elsa's hormones have finally started working, but I knew that wasn't the case this time. Sure, she was 14 and a teenager, but hormones couldn't make you forget certain things! Or could they? I guess I'd find out when I turned 13. They also said how Elsa was their new idol for slacking in class, having seen the scene themselves. Elsa wasn't acting like her usual self, and it upset me greatly.

Alicia Spinnet, the Gryffindor Chaser broke her arm a week ago, and she decided to stop playing Quiditch for a while. I remember Fred, George and Harry running to me the day I found that out, pleading with me to play in her place the next match. Well, they actually carried me to Oliver Wood, who had intense training with me every Wednesday. He was content with me, and I was okay with that.

Thankfully, after a Cornish Pixie fiasco, Lockhart didn't bring creatures in class anymore. In fact, he was even more boring now. He was reading us parts from his books, sometimes playing them out with Harry as his favorite actor. Poor guy had to portray different enemies while Lockhart ended up as a hero. Ron and I have developed a habit of making paper airplanes while Hermione watched Lockhart without blinking.

After one rather boring class, Fred, George, Kristoff and I decided to play a little game called 'Lockhart, Spot On.' In the game, we had to either portray Lockhart in a most dimwitted way or play out one of scenes in his books in a worst way possible. It was basically like, make a fool out of yourself, but we were making a fool out of Lockhart instead. If Elsa knew about this, she'd probably scold us for mocking Lockhart because even though she didn't like him, he was still a teacher. But then again, none of us cared for pointing out the truth. Harry and Ron laughed when they saw us do that, but Hermione didn't find that funny at all. We did that every Friday, and the winner would get a Chocolate Frog, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, or something like that.

And, I was receiving my reward for winning outside Lockhart's classroom (a chocolate frog!) when Harry, Ron and Hermione came out. "Well then, see you later." Fred, George and Kristoff greeted, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. "So? Did he give you the permission?" I asked curiously.

"He hasn't even seen which book we were interested in!" Ron said happily and in disbelief. "What a dimwitted prick." I muttered, making Hermione glive me a 'how could you say that' look. "He was just busy answering his fan mail!" she defended her Romeo. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Juliet." I then started running towards the library, Harry, Ron and Hermione following me.

Madame Pince was rather suspicious when she saw which book we were checking out. She wanted to get Lockhart's signature, but Hermione didn't want to let go. "Can I keep it?" "Oh come on fan girl, you'll get another one!" I stated, Ron taking it out of her hands and giving it to the woman.

We took the book. After that, we started heading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "That's the most complex potion I've ever seen." Hermione commented when we saw the potion. "Fluxweed…" My eyes widened because I've seen those ingredients before! "Snape has them in his storeroom!" I exclaimed. When Harry and Ron looked at me questioningly, Hermione sighed. "Detention with Snape." She explained to them, me nodding. "I can help you with the potion." I offered. "That would be great, Anna!" Hermione smiled.

"But we'll have to steal many ingredients!" Ron complained. "Are you willing to find out who the heir of Slytherin is?" I wanted to find out! "I'm not going to be a coward like you two!" I told the boys. Hermione nodded. "I don't want to break the rules, but I think those threats are far worse than making a complex potion." Exactly!

Ron commented how he never thought the day when Hermione encouraged him to break rules would come, making me smile in amusement. However, the potion would be done for like, a month! While Hermione was checking whether someone like Percy was near the closet, I heard Ron muttering to Harry "We'd struggle less if you knocked Malfoy off his broom tomorrow!" Ron did have a point.

The day after, it was time for the match. I was a bit nervous and I couldn't eat anyway. "You're going to be great, Anna!" My fellow Gryffindors cheered for me. "Thanks, guys." I smiled when Neville came to me. "You're going to be great!" I smiled, excusing myself because I had to go to a toilet.

While I was washing my face with water, I heard someone's voice in a nearby closet. "No, I _won't_ do that!" a female voice said firmly, making me raise an eyebrow. What was Elsa refusing to do and why? I climbed up the closet, wanting to see what Elsa was doing.

However, I was met with her angry face. "Anna, what are you doing?!" she demanded. "Well, um, I wanted to see whether you were alright!" I blurted out. "Why shouldn't I be alright?" "Because you were saying how you weren't going to do something!"

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, have you hit your head? I'm completely fine! Anyway, good luck with your match!" she rushed out of the toilet, making me wonder what's just happened. "Elsa, wait!" I ran out of the toilet, but she wasn't in my sight anymore.

At the Quiditch match versus Slytherin, we were losing. Slytherin had 60 points, but we had zero. At that moment, Angelina managed to get the Quaffle, throwing it to me. I quickly caught it and aimed for an eight thousandth time. "AND ARENDELLE SHOT! TAKE THAT, YOU NASTY SLYTHERIN BOO…." Lee Jordan shouted through his megaphone and was jumping in the air, putting the megaphone out of McGonagall's reach. Finally, we had 10 points!

However, one Bludger seemed to be going only after Harry, and it made Fred and George blame each other for it. We decided not to give up though, and when Harry finally caught the Snitch, Hermione destroyed the crazy Bludger when she, Ron, Kristoff, Hagrid and the others ran to the field. I couldn't see Elsa though.

Harry hurt his arm, and Lockhart offered to have it fixed. "No!" I exclaimed, Harry doing the same, but Lockhart cast the spell anyway. The sight was awful. Harry's arm seemed to be more flexible! "There, all bones are fixed!" "All bones fixed?!" Hagrid exclaimed in disbelief. "There are none of them!" Ron and Kristoff said.

Congratulations Lockhart, you've just won an award for the worst healer ever! The Gryffindor team, Hermione, Ron, Kristoff and I led Harry and Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. "You should have come straight to me!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "You'll be able to fix it though?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, but growing bones back isn't easy. Get ready for a painful night, Mr. Potter." She stated, giving Harry a glass of something. Harry started drinking whatever it was in it, only to spit it at us in disgust! The others backed away, but I wasn't fast enough, so my robes were a bit wet!

"Well what do you expect, Pumpkin Juice?!" Madame Pomfrey said in disbelief, taking the glass out of his hands. "Sorry Anna." Harry told me. I shook my head. "It's alright." Madame Pomfrey then made us go out of the Hospital Wing, and when we returned to the common room, I immediately told Kristoff about what happened in the toilet this morning before joining Ron and Hermione in discussing when and how should we become criminals and steal ingredients from Snape's storeroom. To say I was excited was an understatement.

 **So, the Bludger went bonkers, next time, it's the Duelling Club!**


	21. The Dueling Club

**Hi guys! Here are responses to your reviews.  
Jack905: Yup and it is getting worse.  
Guest: He really is! As for whether Anna will be drinking potion as well, she won't, you'll see why when I post that chapter.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

The next morning in the Great Hall, Ron, Hermione, Kristoff and I heard McGonagall telling Flitwick how Colin Creevey was petrified yesterday! Apparently, he was holding a camera when that happened, and McGonagall said how the place where they found him was unusually cold yesterday.  
My eyes widened when they said that cold part and my thoughts immediately went to Elsa. Where was she yesterday? She must have heard me, and I wanted to know why she was ignoring me. She didn't even congratulate me on winning my first Quiditch match!

"I'll see you at her moaning place." I told Ron, Hermione, who understood what I meant before going towards Ravenclaw table, Kristoff close behind me. "Elsa, can I talk to you for a moment?" My sister acted like she hasn't heard me, her head stuck in a book. "Elsa?" Again, no answer. Instead, she had her head stuck in a book.

"ELSA!" She flinched and looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Anna, why were you shouting?" "Because you haven't heard me!" I retorted. "I asked if we could talk alone." Elsa looked at her friends, and then at me. "Fine." She said, standing up.

"Now, what's wrong?" she asked me while we were in a bathroom alone, her arms crossed and looking at me expectantly. I then decided to try something. "Ever heard of a game called 'Lockhart, Spot On'?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well, it's a really good game, and the goal is to make a fool out of Lockhart!" "Oh, great, so what?" I knew it! Elsa I knew would start scolding me, so this was proof something was wrong with her! I let out a sigh. "Elsa, I know you. You've been behaving strange lately."

"Anna, I don't know what you're…" "Yes, you do! Please Elsa; you know you can tell me anything!" I looked at my sister in her eyes pleadingly. She sighed. "I really don't know what you're talking about, but please, leave me alone so I can go back to finish my breakfast!" she stalked off. I felt anger inside of me. What was her problem?!

I immediately ran out of the bathroom. "Wait, it's not nice to…" I started angrily, but someone caught my hands. "Feisty pants calm down!" Kristoff was stopping me from going after Elsa. "How do you expect me to calm down when she's such a….!" I groaned in irritation. Why was she so reserved?! Why couldn't she tell us what was wrong?! Did she think we were idiots? Well, we were not!

After deciding I should calm down a bit, I went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in there. "Anna, what happened?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Nothing, sibling problems…" I muttered before changing the subject. "How's your arm?" I asked Harry. "Fine, thanks." Harry then told me what he's just told Ron and Hermione. It turned out Dobby was the one who blocked the barrier at Kings Cross and he set the crazy Bludger at Harry. In my opinion, he was only endangering his life by trying to protect him.

Anyway, we were discussing how we should steal the ingredients. "So, who wants to go in Snape's storeroom?" Harry asked. "I volunteer!" I raised my hand, jumping in the air. "But you three will be expelled if you get caught in a trouble again!" Hermione stated. "Please, Mione. I've actually seen some of the ingredients, so I'd be faster!" I pleaded with my friend. Besides, I wanted to keep myself busy. If my sister didn't want to talk to me, I'd better act like a criminal to get my mind off her!

"But what if you hit into something?" "Mione, when I sneak, I'm invisible!" I stated, making the boys roll their eyes. Well, actually, when I was little, I used to sneak into the kitchen to steal some chocolate or krumkakes. Kai and Gerda knew how to make the best krumkakes ever. They were actually waffles filled with whipped cream or something else, and it was absolutely delicious! However, I have to admit I was nearly caught once when I hit into a table.

I told them about my former habits. "Please, Mione?" I made a puppy face. The girl sighed. "Oh, fine!" "Yay!" I threw myself at the girl, squealing in excitement. "Alright." Hermione said when we broke away. "What we need is a distraction. And then, Anna can sneak in and take everything we need."

What kind of distraction though? Later that night, because it was Friday, Fred, George, Kristoff and I were playing 'Lockhart, Spot On' yet again. This time, Kristoff won by imitating Lockhart falling off a white unicorn! Fred and George then gave him something. "Those are our best fireworks!" Fred explained.

"What are they for?" I asked curiously. "For anything you want, but they can cause a really good distraction!" That was just what we needed! "When you seem so interested in it, here, you can have one!" Fred said, putting a Filibuster Firework in my hands. "Just please use it well!" George finished.

I smirked. "Oh, you have no idea how well it's going to be…"

It was Thursday. We were in the dungeons in our Potions class. Snape was walking around, commenting bad things about Gryffindors and praising Slytherins. Hermione and I've already finished our potions, and we were waiting for a right moment for Hermione to tell Harry when to throw the firework.

professor turned his back to scold poor Neville, Hermione gave Harry the sign. Harry quickly took the firework out of his pocket without anyone seeing him, lighted it up with his wand before waving at Goyle's cauldron. And… it hit the target!

Goyle's cauldron exploded, causing quite a mess and panic. Some of the students were hit by the potion we were making, causing some of their parts to swell up a bit. Goyle was the worst though. While Snape was trying to get everyone to shut up, I sneaked off to the storeroom.

I knew I had to be quick because I had only a few minutes to get all the ingredients. Luckily, Fluxweed, Lacewings and other things were already on their place. I quickly started putting them under my robes when I hit one empty bottle. It fell on the floor, breaking. Oh, great! _"Reparo!"_ I whispered as fast as I could, repairing the mess before putting it back on its place.

I quickly got out as quietly as I could just while the students hit by the potion were gathered in line to get an antidote from Snape. Sitting on my chair, I let out a sigh. When all of the students got the antidote, Snape pulled out black remains of the firework from Goyle's cauldron. Suddenly, everything was quiet.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered. "I'll make sure _myself_ they're expelled." I tried to act completely clueless, as did the person who threw the firework. "He knew it was me." Harry said when we were in Myrtle's bathroom. I was stirring the potion while Hermione was putting the ingredients in.

"Well, he has no proof." I stated. "There, now, all we can do is waiting." Hermione said, finishing with the ingredients.

A few days later, I was walking to the library when I saw someone blocking my entrance. "Well, look who it is. Arry, where are Potty and the Weasel?" Malfoy asked, coming closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy, or else…." I growled with gritted teeth. "Or else?" "Or else I'll hit you!" Malfoy laughed at that. "Oh, but you're not that mad yet, Arendelle." "Remember what happened the last time." I warned lowly. "Oh, but I do, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy smirked.

I shook my head in disbelief, trying to ignore his insult. "You know what, Malfoy? I don't understand you at all." I let out a laugh. "And why's that, Arendelle?" "Why are you being a pureblood racist? Is it your Death Eater Father who's forcing you, or is it you?"

"What do you know about my family?!" Malfoy asked angrily. "I know they were on the Dark Side. However, you have a choice. If you keep acting like this, you'll have a really bad life!" I stated, shoving past him and running into the library, trying to find something else about the Chamber of Secrets.

A while later, I had no luck, so I joined Kristoff, Harry, Ron and Hermione on our way to the Great Hall. Lockhart was organizing a duel club. When we gathered around the platform, Lockhart threw his cloak and three happy students caught it.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" All of us looked to the side to see Snape coming up to the platform. "He has agreed to help me with a small demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him!

The two Professors got into the dueling position. "Expelliarmus!" Snape exclaimed, a spark of something hitting Lockhart and sending him flying to the ground. Many of us, including Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Kristoff and me roared with laughter.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Who cares?!" Ron, Kristoff and I chorused. "Nice you showed that, but it was pretty obvious!" Lockhart said, standing up. Oh please, you didn't see that coming! At least according to your face.

I zoned out, looking around when I saw Lockhart suggesting Harry and Ron to come up. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Snape stated. I let out a chuckle. Snape _did_ have a point! As for Ron, he should really get himself a new wand.

Snape then suggested bringing Marcus Flint. Harry and Flint got in their positions. I could hear them muttering something and the duel started. "Only disarming spells, we don't want any accidents here!"

Flint sent Harry flying with an unknown spell! Slytherins were laughing while Kristoff, Ron and Hermione were looking at each other in worry. I knew Harry would have a trick up his sleeve though. And I was right. _"Rictusempra!"_ Harry exclaimed, sending Flint spinning in the air and landing on his butt. It was our house's time to burst in laughter.

Snape lifted Flint up. "I said disarm only!" Lockhart scolded. Did he really think we cared? _"Serpensortia!"_ Flint conjured a snake! Harry suddenly started going towards it, muttering something in a strange language. The snake was going towards a Hufflepuff boy called Justin, who was next to Hermione, looking rather frightened.

Well, from this perspective, it looked like Harry was making the snake go at him! I knew he didn't want to do that though because the snake decided to leave Justin alone before being destroyed by Snape. "What are you playing at?!" Justin asked Harry angrily before running out of the hall.

 **I hope you liked this! Next time, it's the Parseltongue thing and the Polyjuice Potion!**


	22. The Polyjuice Potion

**Here are responses to reviews.  
Jack905: Maybe she didn't get to duel, but she'll be in the situation like that soon!  
Guest 1: No offense, but write your own story with Anna and Elsa as mortal enemies, I'd be happy to read it, I've written the story this way. Sorry if you don't like them as sisters, but this is the way it is.  
Guest 2: Don't worry, she will!  
Dislike drama: Sorry, but there's no story without some drama, besides, it's just a story.  
Some Distance, Love Elsa Malfoy: I'd appreciate if you wrote a story of your own on your account.  
I know some of you are disappointed because Anna didn't duel, but she'll have chances to defend herself soon, not only in this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Ever since that Harry, Justin and snake incident, people started to think Harry was the heir of Slytherin because Harry had the ability to talk to snakes. I remember our talk at the Gryffindor Tower that day…

 _Harry rushed into the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione and I following him. "You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "He's a what?" I asked flummoxed. "Yeah, what?" Harry agreed with me._

 _"You can talk to snakes!" Hermione explained. "I know, I mean, I've accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley in the zoo once!" Harry told us. Ron and Hermione had nervous looks on their faces. Why? "Once, but so what? I bet loads of people here can do it!" Harry continued._

 _"No, they can't!" Hermione stated. Why not? "It's not a very common gift, this is bad!" "What's bad? If Harry hasn't told that snake not to attack Justin…" I started, only for Ron to cut me off. "And how do you know?" I face palmed at that. It was so obvious, knowing Harry! I told him that._

 _"You were there! You heard me!" Harry exclaimed. "We heard you speaking Parseltongue, snake language!" Ron told him. "I spoke a different language?"_

 _"But I didn't know… How is that possible?" Harry then asked."I don't know Harry; it looked like you were sending a snake at someone! Listen, there is a reason the Slytherin house's symbol is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too!" I realized what that meant._

 _"Now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something!" I gaped. "But I'm not!" Harry told me. "He lived thousands of years ago, for all we know, you could be!" Hermione stated._

People were avoiding Harry, especially Hufflepuffs. Fred and George were joking about it though, saying things like 'make a way for the heir of Slytherin' and more. Ginny didn't find that funny at all. Percy was scolding Fred and George because of that.

Another incident happened again. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified! Harry found them; so of course, everyone thought he was the guilty guy. Luckily, Dumbledore knew Harry was innocent. I wasn't speaking with Elsa lately, so I was hanging out with Kristoff, Neville, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kristoff and I signed up to stay for the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Elsa was going back to Arendelle though. The reason we decided to stay was because it would be a perfect chance to find out whether Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. He, Crabbe and Goyle were staying here after all!

The day we'd use the Polyjuice Potion arrived. Hermione and I finished it an hour ago, so now, I was reading my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, looking for some good spells. I found a spell Snape used, the Expelliarmus one. There were other good spells like Incendio, Petrificus Totalus (Hermione used it on me last year), Levicorpus…. They could come in handy!

After opening our presents, Harry sat next to me. "Anna, I need to tell you something." He told me with a serious look on his face. "What?" I asked. "Remember when I found Justin and Nick petrified?" I did remember! After seeing me nod, Harry continued.

"Well, the atmosphere there was really odd. It was cold; I could have sworn I've seen a bit of ice in a corner next to spiders…" "What are you trying to tell me?" "Do you have any ideas who could have done that?"

I shook my head, trying to think. Only one person had those powers. "Well, Elsa has her powers under control, but it wasn't her…." I trailed off. Well, she _was_ behaving strange lately. Maybe she knew something about the Chamber?

Hermione and Ron joined us before I could say anything else. Hermione brought out three chocolate cakes. "Yummy!" I exclaimed, reaching out to take one. Hermione immediately put them out of my reach. "Anna, they're not for you!"

"But Mione, it's _chocolate_ , please!" I begged her. "If you want to try sleeping dust, go ahead then." "No thank you!" I immediately gave up. "So, what you need to do is make sure Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy find those cakes and eat them. They'll be unconscious. They can't show up while we're interrogating Malfoy, so lock them in a broom cupboard and take a bit of their hair!" I raised an eyebrow. Hermione was actually encouraging us to be bandits and lock them in the broom cupboard?

"What about you?" Ron asked. "I've already got Milicent Bullstroud's hair." She explained. At that moment, I made a decision. "Sorry guys, but you'll have to count me out of this one." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"I… I need to do something. But tell me how it went, alright?" "It's about Elsa, isn't it?" Hermione asked me. I nodded. "Well, good luck then!" "See you!" I ran out of the common room. I met with Kristoff during the dinner.

"Are you ready?" Kristoff asked me. I nodded with determination. Operation 'Elsa' has just begun!  
Kristoff and I split up, searching for Elsa's Ravenclaw friends. I was walking through the third floor corridor when I saw girls in Ravenclaw robes!

"Excuse me!" I ran to them. I stopped in front of them, panting. "Do you by any chance know Elsa Arendelle?" I then asked them. "Yes? You're her younger sister!" one girl stated. I nodded. "Well, I've wanted to ask you something. Have you noticed anything weird about Elsa?"

"Thank God we're not the only ones!" a girl with curly brown hair exclaimed. So, I was right! "What exactly is she doing?" I asked them. A girl with long black hair looked at a ceiling for a moment. "She's not doing her homework, she's sleeping in classes, going to bed earlier, and the worst thing is, she can't seem to remember a thing!"

I sighed. This really wasn't like Elsa. "Thanks!" I smiled, offering a hand to the black haired girl. "Cho Chang." She smiled in return. I was then off to find Kristoff. "Did you find anything?" he asked me when we met in front of the Great Hall.

I quickly told him what Elsa's friends told me. "We need to do something." Kristoff stated. But what? Deciding, I should see how did the Polyjuice thing go, I started heading to Myrtle's bathroom. Suddenly, while I was in the second floor corridor, a hand was on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going Arendelle?!" I turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle looking at me. Apparently, Harry and Ron didn't lock them up well, so they managed to break out of the broom cupboard. "To my common room, is that a crime?!" I asked them a bit rudely.

"You've locked us up in that bloody cupboard, haven't you?!" Crabbe growled. "No, I didn't!" I objected, this time telling the truth. However, Malfoy's goons didn't want to listen. They took out their wands, ready for a duel. I then did a first thing that came to my mind. _"Locomotor Mortis!"_ I exclaimed, tying up Crabbe's legs. "Why, you little…" Goyle started angrily, sending a spell at me, sending me flying across the corridor.

I stood up, but I had a feeling I broke something, probably my arm. My right leg hurt as well. The pain was really awful! So, I took my wand in my left hand. _"Expelliarmus!"_ I shouted, hitting Goyle and he fell to the ground. He then stood up. "I'll show you, you Mudblood!" he declared, getting ready to throw another spell. "CRABBE, GOYLE!" A voice shouted.

It was Malfoy! "So, you left me to get rid of Arendelle?!" he asked a bit angrily. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be confused. I knew who he was talking about though. Harry and Ron! "Let's go!" "But…" "I said, let's go!" he then went away with his goons following him. I didn't know what to say at this. Malfoy actually saved me?

I was trying to stand up, but I didn't have much luck. My right arm was definitely broken and my ankle was sprained! "Anna!" voices were calling out my name. "Wait until everyone sees you've got a tail!" I heard Myrtle's voice. But, wait, I didn't have a tail! What was she talking about?

"What happened?" Ron asked me. "Crabbe, Goyle, broken arm." I said all in one breath. "Whoa, calm down!" Harry responded calmly. "Crabbe and Goyle attacked me; I attacked them and broke my arm and sprained my ankle." I explained then. "Those gits, I thought we locked them up in the cupboard!" Ron said angrily. "Well, you haven't done it well." I told him.

Harry and Ron then tried to help me up, but it was a bit harder to do it. "Where's Hermione?" I asked exasperated when they tried to lift me up once again. "Please don't say I'm heavy!" I pleaded with the boys who were apparently struggling. "We won't, but next time, think about eating less chocolate!" Ron said, panting. I fell on the ground _again_.

"Hermione's right here." Harry stated awkwardly, pointing at a person behind him. "Don't!" Hermione squeaked, but it was too late. My eyes widened. "Hermione, what have you got yourself into?!" I couldn't take it anymore, trying to stifle my laughter. Hermione's eyes were yellow now; she had fur on her face, cat's ears and a tail! "Milicent's hair was actually cat's hair, and the potion is not used to turn into animals." Hary explained.

Oh dear! What was Madame Pomfrey going to say when she saw one girl turned into a cat and the other one unable to move? What was she going to say when she saw me in the Hospital Wing once again?! So much for avoiding the Hospital Wing. Were those three actually going to manage to lift me up? Yup, this was a pretty eventful Christmas.

 **That's it for Christmas. Next time, it's the diary thing!**


	23. T M Riddle and Burying the Hatchet

**Hi guys!  
Jack905: Thanks.  
Guest: Oh yes!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

In the end, Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get me to the Hospital Wing. It if it hadn't been for Hermione's idea, which was for Harry and Ron to hold me for legs while Hermione and Kristoff, who was shocked when he arrived at the scene were holding me with my hands around their shoulders. The ghosts have been giving us looks, clearly thinking we were mad.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't happy at all. "What did I tell you?!" she shouted at me when she saw my sprained ankle and broken arm. "You'll be able to fix it though?" I quickly asked. "If I managed to re grow Mister Potter's bones in one night, this will be done as well!" Madame Pomfrey huffed.

I smiled. Harry, Ron and Kristoff smiled in relief. Kristoff was looking at Hermione though, shock on his face. Oh yeah, he didn't know about the Polyjuice Potion. Madame Pomfrey then gave me something to drink. I took one sip, but immediately spit it out in disgust, Harry receiving the blow a bit. What was this thing?!

"First Mister Potter, now you! Who's next?!" Madame Pomfrey wasn't happy. I sighed. "Sorry, Harry." "It's alright, now we're even!" I smiled at that. Madame Pomfrey luckily wasn't asking questions about what happened to Hermione and me, which was a total relief.

I was back in shape with my new arm and leg, well, they weren't really new, they were old, but… Wait what? Anyway, I was allowed to go out of the Hospital Wing the next morning. Hermione had to stay longer though. Because the school started about a week later, we were bringing her homework and our notebooks.

Elsa returned from Arendelle, and thankfully, she said nothing to me about the incident. For the first time, I was actually relieved her strange behavior included not scolding me. Fred and George decided to fill her shoes in though, impersonating Elsa. I had to listen to their 'are you crazy how could you break your arm, do you even watch where you're going' whole night.

Harry, Ron and I were going up to our dormitory when Kristoff joined us. I told him about the Polyjuice potion thing, and he agreed to keep it a secret. Harry and Ron didn't mind because he helped us and saw Hermione as a cat. Kristoff actually praised us for not being discovered.

"So, when is Hermione out of the Hospital Wing?" he asked curiously. "Apparently as soon as she stopped coughing up fur balls." Ron told him. However, while we were passing the Second Floor, we saw water coming out of Myrtle's bathroom.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry stated the obvious. This was just what we needed. Why did she do that? "Yuck!" Ron and Kristoff commented. Suddenly, I started shivering as we were nearing the bathroom.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Ron asked me. "Is it me, or is it getting colder as we're getting closer to the bathroom?" I asked them. Kristoff and Ron started shivering as well. "Yes!" Harry stated. "This is weird." Ron commented.

We entered the bathroom, trying to keep ourselves warm. I'd do anything for a nice hot chocolate now! What we saw was quite a sight. Sinks were overflowing, water was spilling from everywhere. It was incredibly cold here, like we were on the North Pole. I now knew how the penguins felt!

"Here, take my cloak." Kristoff offered, taking it off himself. "No! It's your cloak, you need to keep yourself warm as well!" I objected. He shook his head. "You need it more than I do at this moment." He put it around me. I smiled. "Thanks."

I immediately felt warmer. Myrtle was sitting on a windowsill. "Myrtle, what's wrong?" Harry asked her. "Come to throw something else at me?" she asked us, looking like she was about to cry. "No, why would we do that?" I asked her.

"I was minding my own business when someone thought it would be funny to throw a book at me!" she said. "But why would that bother you?" Ron asked. "He has a point; it would just go through you!" Kristoff agreed with him.

And they really shouldn't have said that. Myrtle quickly flew in front of them, obviously offended. "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! LET'S THROW SOMETHING AT MYRTLE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T FEEL IT! TEN POINTS IF IT GOES THROUGH HER STOMACH!" She punched Kristoff in his stomach.

"FIFTY POINTS IF IT GOES THROUGH HER HEAD!" She then did the same with Ron, but his head was the target this time. "But, did you see who it was?" Harry asked. "No, I didn't. The book went through my head…" "Oh, so he got fifty points!" I started cheering without thinking. Myrtle was glaring at me before flying away. I gulped.

At that moment, I noticed something else. The bathroom wasn't just flooded. Some corners where the water was were frozen! One of the sinks was completely frozen as well, and one part of the closet froze like a square.

I walked to the square, noticing it was filled with water. There was a book in it, and it was wet! I picked it up slowly. The book was black, however, there were letters written in yellow color. _T .M. Riddle._ For an unknown reason, shivers went down my spine when I read that name.

"Who's T. M. Riddle?" I asked the boy trio, who were looking at me expectantly. "Oh, he won an award for Special Services to School!" Ron said, explaining, how he had to clean his trophy at his detention hundred times.

While we were going back to the dormitory, someone touched by my shoulder. I turned around to see furious looking Elsa. This was just great. "Anna, I need to talk to you." She said in an incredibly calm voice. Harry, Ron and Kristoff turned around, mouthing me 'good luck'.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN INJURED WORSE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I flinched. Oh, that arm and leg thing again. "Elsa, it's not important…" "OF COURSE IT IS! IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!" Tears were streaming down my sister's cheeks.

"Oh, Elsa!" I pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go. She returned the hug a few seconds later. "I'm so glad you're back!" Elsa was confused at my statement though. "What are you talking about?" "You were acting so weird; Kristoff and I've been worried sick!" I explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But, honestly, I don't remember a thing, so that must be it." Elsa told me. My eyebrows furrowed. Why couldn't she remember? "Why did you have feathers on your robes?" I asked her. "I told you, I don't remember." "Oops."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but, I've got some homework to do!" I said, wanting to find out more about the T. M. Riddle person. Elsa nodded. "Oh, and Elsa?" "Yes?" "Do you; by any chance know something about T. M. Riddle?"

Elsa's face was an emotionless mask, but, a few seconds earlier, I could have sworn I've seen something like fear. "No, I don't know a thing." She responded.

I was going to my common room. "Well, if it isn't Arendelle?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to look at Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle in annoyance. "What do you want?" I demanded, not wanting to talk to Malfoy's goons.

"We want to finish the duel!" Crabbe exclaimed, taking out his wand. Flint, Goyle and I took them out as well, ready to fight. Goyle fired a spell, which I managed to dodge just in time. "Expelli…" Flint started, but was stopped by someone's shouting.

"STOP!" Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me, glaring at the trio. I looked from behind his figure to see them looking surprised. "Draco, what are you doing? We're supposed to teach that Mudblood a lesson!" Flint exclaimed angrily.

"Well, leave her alone! What did she do to you?!" "She's a Mudblood!" "So, what? I…" Malfoy trailed off, looking down. He then looked up again. "I DON'T CARE! NOW LEAVE!" Flint was furious. "You traitor!" he said before running away with Crabbe and Goyle.

We were standing in an awkward silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. "Well… Thanks for saving me, Malfoy." I stammered. "Oh… it's… it's nothing!" he managed to stutter out.

"What made you change your mind about us?" I asked, wanting to know. After this, I felt I could trust him. "After you confronted me, I… I saw how you were being treated, and… It made me realize I didn't want to be like my father." Malfoy explained.

I smiled. Draco stood up to his father, even though he didn't know it yet, and I was proud of him for doing the right thing. It was his life, not Malfoy's. "Look, we may have hated each other since we met, but… Maybe we could try to… You know." "Yes."

"Friends?" I smiled, offering a hand to him. "Friends!" Draco smiled back, shaking my hand. We've just buried the hatchet and did something most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't. We became friends.

 **I hope you liked this twist and moment between Anna and Kristoff. I do plan on introducing another enemy in third year, a person all of you know very well (and probably most of us hate). Next time, things get rather serious between Anna and certain people, so stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	24. A Huge Fallout

**Thank you for your reviews!  
Jack905: Thanks and yep, she has it!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry told me when I came into the common room. "Where did you get that from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Hagrid would never do something like that! Harry then explained to me how Tom Riddle's diary was writing back to him and he showed him how he caught Hagrid with a monster. Oh dear.

Hermione then entered the common room. "You're finally out!" I threw myself at her. "But I'll be back in a minute if you don't let go!" Hermione breathed. "Sorry!" I immediately broke away. We didn't know what to do about Hagrid.

The Valentine's Day came. Harry was sent a love message, and Flint taunted Ginny for being the one who sent it. I would have gone after her, but I got a message as well. It was a bar of chocolate, tied in a green bow with a note.

 _'When I see your wonderful and happy face,  
you immediately put me out of my place,  
now my life without you in it is impossible,  
thinking about you today,  
your secret admirer.'_

Who could that secret admirer be? "Oh, look what Arendelle has, a diary!" Flint exclaimed, holding Riddle's diary. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I agreed for each of us to keep it, and it was my turn now. However, Flint just had to take the diary out of my pocket!

"Flint, give it back!" Percy, who arrived at the scene ordered. Out of a corner of my eye, I saw Elsa looking at Flint and me back and forth, horror written all over her face. I didn't know why though. " _Expelliarmus!_ " I shouted, taking out my wand and pointing it at the diary in Flint's hands.

"Anna, I'll have to take points off you for that!" Percy scolded me. "Go ahead Percy, I don't care." I told him before marching out of the hall. "What you did back there was awesome!" Harry praised me. I beamed. "Why thank you!"

Two days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were outside the castle. I was trying to find a way to tell them about Draco because I didn't know how they would react. "Guys, I've got to tell you something…" I started, but Hagrid arrived. After we talked to Hagrid, Lavander, Neville and Kristoff rushed to us.

"Anna, I'm really sorry, I don't know who did this…" Lavander started. "You've got to see this!" Kristoff and Neville told me. We followed them to our dormitory. My eyes widened. Everything, from my pillow to my sheets was ripped apart! Feathers were flying everywhere!

"It must have been a Gryffindor; no one else knows our password!" Hermione stated. "And he found what he was looking for, Riddle's diary is gone!" I exclaimed, realizing that it was missing. Why would anyone want it? "So Anna, what did you want to tell us?" Ron asked me.

Ever since I told them about what happened with Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione refused to speak to me. I defended him, but they didn't want to listen, saying how I was fraternizing with the enemy. What was even worse, Elsa started behaving strange again. The only people who still wanted to talk to me were Kristoff, Fred, George and Draco.

Kristoff believed me about Draco, Fred and George wouldn't until they saw it, and the trio apparently hated me. "Sorry, it's my fault those three are not talking to you anymore." Draco told me, looking at the floor when we were in the Library. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. It's their problem because they refuse to believe me. Besides, if they were really my friends, they'd at least listen." I was angry at them and I hoped they'd get it through their thick heads eventually. "So, how about I explain to you what the Potions problem is?" "Snape is!" we started laughing at that. It wasn't we hated him, but it wasn't fair he favored Slytherins.

One day, while I was coming back from breakfast and getting ready for Quiditch match, Elsa bumped into me once again. "Sorry." She muttered, trying to leave, but I grabbed her hand. "No! Elsa, I want to know what's got into you again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told me coldly. I narrowed my eyes. "You don't know what I'm talking about? It's _always_ the same thing! You know what I'm talking about very well! It's always,' I'm fine, why you should worry'. Well, you know what? I'M SICK OF IT!"

"WELL I'M ALSO SICK OF HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING PROPERLY BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID WORRIES!" Elsa suddenly shouted, taking her hand out of mine and glaring at me. I flinched in surprise but refused to back down. So, she wanted a fight now?! "SO I'M ANNOYING TO YOU NOW? WAS I ANNOYING WHEN WE WERE LITTLE BUT YOU WERE AFRAID TO TELL ME? LIKE YOU WERE AFRAID FOR YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"I HATE YOU!" Elsa shouted. I stopped, feeling like I've just been stabbed by hundreds of daggers. "WELL I HATE YOU TOO THEN! WHO WOULD WANT AN INSENSITIVE SISTER WHO LIKES TO KEEP EVERYTHING A SECRET?!" Everyone was watching our shouting match. I ran off, tears streaming down my cheeks. Right now, I didn't care for anything else.

 **Hermione's POV**

I was in the library, searching for the information about the Chamber's monster. I thought it was a Basilisk, the king of snakes, if you looked at him in the eye, you'd die, spiders were afraid of him, he died of a rooster's call.

No one died because they didn't look at him directly. Mrs. Norris, she' seen him in water, Colin saw him through his camera, Nick took the blow, but he couldn't die while Justin saw him through Nick. Everything made sense! No wonder Hagrid's roosters were killed. Who could do it though, and how could Basilisk move throughout the school?

Oh yeah, it was through pipes! Suddenly, I heard a creepy noise. I quickly wrote _pipes_ on the paper which I ripped out of the book. Taking out a mirror, I decided I'd look around corners if the Basilisk showed up.

However, while I was getting out of the Library, I saw someone standing at the end of the hallway. It looked like… Elsa? What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be watching her sister play? "Elsa, we've got to out of here, Basilisk could be here any minute!" I said, running to her.

However, Elsa said nothing. I looked at her eyes. They weren't blue, they were… they were white! "You filthy Mudblood, she can't hear you!" Elsa responded, but I knew it wasn't her. She would never call anyone like that!

"Who are you?" I demanded. "I'm a memory, kept in a diary." The person inside Elsa responded. "You're T. M. Riddle?" I asked in shock. Wait, if it was him that meant he was somehow controlling Elsa! Was she writing in the diary? That was the only logical explanation I could think of.

"So you're controlling her?" "Through the diary. Stupid Miss Queen was too naïve to doubt me, she adored me! And you're a smart person, you Mudblood. Too bad you won't be able to share your knowledge with your friends!"

"We'll see about that!" I retorted, gripping the page in my left hand tightly, mirror in my right hand, getting ready to run. I was running through the hallways, back to the library, looking at the corners with my mirror. "Come on, we've got to go!" I told Penelope Clearwater before I saw something yellow in the mirror, and I knew no more.  
 **  
I know it was short, but I wanted this to be a separated chapter.**


	25. At The Spiders' Feast

**Thank you for reviewing, and, just to make something clear. I don't think Anna and Elsa acted out of characters in the last chapter. Anna was mad and fed up with her sister's odd behavior, and we all know she acts before she thinks. And Elsa, well, it wasn't her talking at that moment, it was Riddle. Thank you Emily, Jack905, Guest, Hakuna Matata and liriosdark0202 for your support, it means a lot, and I'm not planning on stopping!  
Guest: You got it right!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

 **Anna's POV**

"Come on Anna, you have a match to win!" "I don't care." I told Kristoff, my sobs muffled because my head was buried in a pillow. How could Elsa say that? Did she hate me way earlier but never had guts to tell me? I was upset, and I just wanted to be alone. "You know Elsa didn't really mean it." Kristoff was rubbing my shoulder, having heard from the twins who were witnesses of Elsa and mine shouting match.

I was about to ask him how could he know that, but the door to our dormitory opened. "Arendelle, Bjorgman, come with me, it's urgent! You have to see this." McGonagall said, entering the dormitory with Harry and Ron behind her. We followed her to the Hospital Wing in an awkward silence, not talking to each other. However, I really didn't see this coming...

"HERMIONE!" Harry, Ron, Kristoff and I cried, seeing the bushy haired girl on a bed. She wasn't moving at all, her eyes were wide open! There was another girl on a bed next to her. "They found them near the Library with this." McGonagall showed us a small mirror. "Does this mean anything to you?" All of us shook our heads. "Hermione..." I trailed off, rubbing the girl's petrified hand. After this, I was terrified. Why did she have to be petrified?

Harry, Ron, Kristoff and I looked at each other. "Look..." all of us started at the same time. "It's silly for us to argue when we need each other the most!" I told them with determination. Ron nodded. "So, friends again?" Harry asked. "Yes!" Four of us ran, pulling each other in a hug. "Anna, what happened?" Draco ran in the Hospital Wing before looking at two people lying on beds in horror.

Harry and Ron were watching him suspiciously. I walked and stood in front of them. "Harry, Ron... I know you don't believe me, but I mean it when I say Draco's changed. I don't ask you to be friends, but could you at least be allies? At times like this, all of us need to stick together!" Ron was about to say something but Harry nudged him in his shoulder.

Both of them shook hands with Draco, which made me sigh in relief. Whoever petrified Hermione was going to get it! When we returned to our common room, McGonagall told us about new rules. We had to be in our common rooms by 6 o'clock and teachers were going to escort us to our classes. She also added if the attacks didn't stop, the school would be closed. That couldn't happen!

No, we had to talk to Hagrid. There was one problem though. Harry's Invisibility Cloak could hide only three people! So, we had to devise a plan. Harry and Ron would go under the cloak and Kristoff and I would follow them. While we were passing dungeons, I saw Draco going out of them! "Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I could ask the same for you. My father's the chairman of Hogwarts, and he and Cornelius Fudge are on their way to Hagrid's. I was going to sneak there to listen." He frowned.

"We think Hagrid opened the Chamber, so we wanted to talk to him." Our quintet was sneaking towards Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ron entered the hut under the cloak while Draco, Kristoff and I hid behind stairs. Five minutes later, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were nearing the hut, so we hid behind it. Kristoff agreed for me to climb on his back and try to see what was going on.

I saw Fudge getting out a long paper, and that was when I lost my balance and three of us fell into a nearby bush. A loud thus was heard, but we stayed in the bush. I prayed no one was suspicious. Five minutes later, a hand appeared in the bush, grabbing mine. I started screaming. "Ah, my ears!" Ron exclaimed, covering them. I sighed in relief. It turned out they brought Hagrid to Azkaban and suspended Dumbledore!

After that, Harry told us we had to follow spiders which were going to the Forbidden Forest. "But... those are spiders!" Ron moaned. Harry ignored him though, going after Fang. "Why spiders? Why couldn't it be, follow the butterflies?" Ron asked sadly. "I feel with you Ron." I said, patting him on a shoulder before joining Harry, Kristoff and Draco.

"Can we go back now?" "No!" "Harry, I don't like this at all..." "Shush!" we came to a huge hole. There was a spider web.  
This place was so creepy. There were spiders, spider webs... "Who is it?" a voice asked. I was creeped out and breathing heavily. No, Anna, calm down, Hermione, Nick, Justin and Elsa were counting on you!

"Don't panic." Harry muttered. "Hagrid? Is that you?" the voice asked once again. "We're friends of Hagrid's." I found courage to speak up. Finally, a _huge_ , and I mean it when I say huge spider came out of the hole! "And you? You're Aragog, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." the spider stated.

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks." I told him. "They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets like before." Harry added. I knew he didn't though. "That's a lie, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Ha, I knew it! "Then you're not the monster?" Kristoff asked. "no, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler."

"Guys..." Ron tried to tell us something, only for Harry to shush him. "But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50 years ago?" Draco asked Aragog. "We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." the spider retorted. "Mind telling us its name?" Kristoff demanded a bit annoyed. I hit him in the shoulder. "I said we do not speak of it!" Kristoff slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked. "I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which I was kept, the girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here." "Guys!" Ron tried to tell us something once again. "What?" Harry asked in annoyance. Ron pointed up. I looked at the direction he was pointing, and I knew why he was so scared. Spiders were coming down!

"Thanks, we'll just go then..." I stuttered out. "Go?" the spider asked us. "Yes, go! You know, leave? Ever heard of that?" Kristoff asked sarcastically. "I have, but I think you can't go. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst." "Great, so much for getting some information." Kristoff muttered.

"WAIT! Can't we maybe talk about this?" I shouted, not wanting to become a dinner for spiders. "Goodbye friends of Hagrid's!" And why didn't he want to talk?! "Can we panic now?" Ron asked, looking like he was about to get a heart attack. "No, we can't!" Kristoff retorted, taking a tree branch and waving with it at the spiders. One of them took it out of his hands while Harry, Draco, Fang and I were trying to keep the spiders at a safe distance away from us with some rocks and branches.

Kristoff turned around to look at us with in shock. "ALRIGHT, WE CAN PANIC NOW!" All of us started screaming, making the spiders back away a bit from us. We took that as a chance to start running, but we were surrounded by them once again. "Know any spells?" Ron asked. "One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry told him.

"I know a few." Draco said. "Same here." Kristoff and I told the others. "Where are Hermione and Elsa when you need them?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. Ron and I agreed with him. We really needed those two now! _"RICTUSEMPRA!"_ Draco shouted, pointing at one of the spiders. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a car's engine!

Turning around to see where it was coming from, we saw our good old friend Ford Anglia coming towards us! However, we had a technical problem. The car couldn't move any further because the spiders blocked his way. Harry and Ron looked at me. "Anna, you know what to do!" And I did know. _"INCENDIO!"_ I exclaimed. A small blue flame came out of my wand and I sent it at the spiders who got out the way.

The path was clear so I took that as a chance to start running towards Ford Anglia. "What is she doing?" I could hear Draco asking. "Getting ready to pass her driving test!" Ron responded. Finally, I got to the car. Opening the door, I quickly got in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "Alright Anna, come on, you can do this, Ron taught you how to drive a few months ago..." I muttered to myself, looking for controls.

"RONALD! HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING ON?!" I shouted to Ron who face palmed. I hit the floor with my right foot in annoyance. Suddenly, the car started moving! I looked down to see my foot was on some sort of button. I quickly started steering the wheel to left towards where Harry, Ron, Draco, Fang and Kristoff were. "WATCH OUT!" I shouted to the spiders who got out of the way.

"Anna, I've never been this glad to see you!" Harry said happily. "At your service!" I saluted with a smile. "Now get in!" Ron got in a seat on my right while Harry, Fang Draco and Kristoff were at seats behind. Suddenly, a spider jumped at the car! "Go!" we started going away, the spiders following us. "Whoa!" we were going backwards, as far away as we could.

A window next to Draco was broken and one spider was near him! _"Expelliarmus!"_ Kristoff pointed his wand at the spider, knocking him down. "Thanks." Draco thanked him. "No problem." "Get us out of here!" Harry told me. "Gladly if I knew how to fly up!" The spiders were advancing on us again. Not knowing what to do, I quickly pushed one button on my right without thinking.

Suddenly, we started going up. "YES!" I pumped my fist in the air. We were flying over trees, away from those awful spiders. We landed in front of the Forbidden Forest. All of us got out and threw ourselves at grass, lying there and breathing heavily. Fang started licking me and I was laughing. The most important thing was we survived the Spider's Feast.


	26. Revelations

**Jack905: Glad you liked it.  
Guest: Me too!  
Emily: You're welcome!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

After that little trip to the Forbidden Forest, one thing was clear to us for sure. The girl was killed in a bathroom fifty years ago. It was Moaning Myrtle! However, none of us had time to go visit her because professors were watching student's every move.

Honestly, I felt like we were some crazy guys who people weren't trusting. It wasn't like we opened the Chamber and petrified those poor students! Elsa and I haven't spoken to each other since our shouting match. Harry, Ron and Kristoff kept trying to convince me how she wasn't thinking and how she would never say that last night.

The next morning and three days before our first exam, Harry, Ron and I were eating our breakfast when McGonagall came. Kristoff sat next to me, taking some eggs and bacon. "I have some good news." She said, and the Great Hall, instead of being silent roared with voices.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" a few students shouted rejoicing. "You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" a girl by the Ravenclaw table squealed. "We can play Quiditch again!" Oliver Wood exclaimed excitedly. When all of us decided to shut our mouth, McGonagall finally told us the news.

"Professor Sprout's told me that mandrakes are ready. Tonight, we'll be able to revive those who were petrified. I don't have to remind you that maybe one of them may be able to tell us who or what's attacked them. I hope this terrible year will end with catching the culprit." I let out a huge smile at that. Hermione, Colin, Nick, Justin, that Ravenclaw girl and Mrs. Norris were finally going to be here with us again!

Everyone was thrilled as well. I saw few of the Slytherins including Draco have joined the celebration. Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle haven't though. Harry, Ron and Kristoff were sharing my happiness. "No it doesn't matter that we haven't asked Myrtle! Hermione will probably have answers to everything when they wake her up! But, she'll go mad when she finds out that exams are in three days!" Ron told us.

I nodded. "She hasn't done the revision at all!" "Maybe it would be better to leave her like that until the exams finish?" Ron asked. I shook my head. Maybe, but I've missed her so much, and I didn't want anyone to be petrified anymore!

"Hi." A voice said. I looked up to see Elsa looking at Harry, Ron, Kristoff and me. I didn't know what to say, so I was sitting there, gaping like a fish. "Yes?" Kristoff asked. Elsa said nothing. Instead, she looked at the whole Gryffindor table, a look of fear on her face.

Why? It wasn't like we were going to harm her or something! She quickly sat across Kristoff, looking down as if the ground was interesting to her. I could see her fiddling with her hands and leaning a bit on her chair. It was like she was about to admit something horrible…

"I… I've got to tell you something." She muttered, refusing to look into our eyes. "What?" Harry asked. "What is it, Elsa?" Kristoff asked her calmly, but I could see he wanted her to say it as much as me. Elsa opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

I leaned to her, whispering so only Harry, Ron, Kristoff, Elsa and I could hear it. "Is it about the Chamber of Secrets? Did you see something?" Elsa let out a deep breath, preparing to say something when a person that I least wanted to see at the moment appeared.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? You should be sitting by your table! Please, could you stand up; I've just come back from the guarding duty?" Elsa quickly jumped off the chair like it was energized before running off somewhere. "Elsa!" I shouted after her and stood up, but it was too late.

I sighed, slumping back to my chair while Percy sat down, taking a cup from the table. "Percy!" I exclaimed a bit angrily. "She was preparing to tell us something important!" Ron added. "What?" However, there was nothing else we could do.

"We're going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom this afternoon?" I whispered to Kristoff and Draco. "As soon as we escape the teachers." Kristoff told me. I frowned. "Who's escorting you to Charms?" "Professor Sprout." Kristoff responded. "What about you Draco?" "Snape." "Perfect, see you there!"

Lockhart was escorting us to History of Magic. To pass our time, Harry, Ron and I decided to play 'Lockhart, Spot On' while he wasn't looking. Harry was impersonating Lockhart holding his foot after being bitten by Venemous Tentacula when Lockhart decided to talk to us.

"You'll see, first words that come out of the petrified people's mouth will be ' _it was Hagrid'_. Honestly, I'm shocked McGonagall thinks that all these security measures are necessary." "Why you little…" I muttered a rather bad word, making Ron's eyes widen and he started chuckling.

"I agree with you sir." Harry said, making Ron and I drop our books. What was he…? Oh yeah, we had to go to Myrtle's bathroom. "Thanks Harry, I want to say, us teachers have enough job and without that to escort students to classes and be on a guard at night…" Lockhart responded politely.

"You're right." Ron said, realizing Harry's plan. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we need to go through only the next hallway!" "You know what Weasley, I think I will. I really need to get ready for my next class." Lockhart responded.

"Go ahead, professor!" Ron and Harry encouraged. "Break a leg!" I added. Lockhart then left. "Break a leg? Anna, you're a genius!" Ron was roaring with laughter. "Come on, you two!" Harry urged us to hurry up.

"Fantastic plan!" we were congratulating each other when a voice stopped us. "Potter, Arendelle, Weasley! What are you doing?" It was professor McGonagall. "We were… we were… we've wanted to… to go see…" Ron stuttered.

"Hermione!" Harry and I finished together. Ron and McGonagall looked at us. "We haven't seen her for so long, professor." Harry quickly continued while I stepped on Ron's foot. "And we've wanted to sneak in the Hospital Wing, you know, to tell her that the Mandrakes are almost ready, and not to worry."

McGonagall was staring at us, and honestly, I thought she was going to start shouting at us. "Of course." I could have sworn I've seen a tear in her right eye. "Of course, I get that this is the hardest for friends of those who are… I completely understand. Yes Potter, of course you can go see Miss Granger. I'll tell Professor Binns where you went; tell Madame Pomfrey that you have my permission."

We had no choice but to go to the Hospital Wing. "I wonder whether she's seen the attacker." Said Ron, watching Hermione with sadness. "Because, if he sneaked behind all of them, no one will ever know…" I felt sad seeing her like this. Sure, we had a fight, but she was still my best friend!

Harry leaned down, looking at her left hand. After making sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't nearby, he showed to us that she had some sort of a paper in her hand! "Try to get it out." Ron whispered, moving his chair so he could hide Harry and me from Madame Pomfrey's sight.

That wasn't an easy job though. Hermione's hand was tightly gripped. However, after about three or four minutes of tension, we managed to get the paper out. It was a page ripped out of a very old book from the Library. Harry straightened it out while Ron and I leaned closer to read its content.

 _ **From many scary beasts and monsters from our country, none of them is not as odd and deathly as the Basilisk, known as the King of Snakes. This snake, which can reach giant height and live many hundreds of years, is born from a hen's egg.**_

 _ **Except his deathly and poisonous fangs, Basilisk can kill with his look, and everyone that looks in his eye directly will be killed instantly. Spiders flee from it because the Basilisk is his mortal enemy, and the Basilisk runs only from roosters, whose crows are deathly for it.**_

Under that, word ' _pipes'_ was written neatly. At that moment, everything clicked in place. "Ron, Anna, that's it! The monster from the Chamber was Basilisk!" However, Hagrid told us his roosters have been killed, and Elsa had their feathers all over her robes. I couldn't figure it out!

"Basilisk kills people with his look, but no one died because they didn't look him in the eyes!" Harry told us. "Colin saw him through his camera… The Basilisk burned its entire film, but Colin was only petrified!" "Justin must have seen it through Nick, who saw him in full light, but he couldn't die _again_!" I added, realizing where this was going. "Hermione and that Ravenclaw girl must have seen it through the mirror after Hermione found out the Basilisk was the monster." Harry then said.

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked curiously. I frowned, trying to remember the scene from a few months ago. "Water…" Harry whispered. "She must have seen only the reflection!" he and I chorused. After that, we fit in the spiders and roosters part. Everything was clear now!

Hermione figured out Basilisk was moving through the castle by using plumbing, which was why Harry was the only one who heard his voice; he was the only one who could speak Parseltongue! Suddenly, Ron grabbed our hands.

"Enter to the Chamber of Secrets! What if it's in the bathroom? What if it's in…?" " _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"_ three of us finished together. We then concluded Harry wasn't the only Parselmouth here. How else could the heir of Slytherin control the Basilisk anyway?

"What are we going to do?" I asked. _"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once! All teachers to the Second Floor corridor immediately!"_ Suddenly, McGonagall's voice could be heard all over the school.

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other before racing to the Second Floor corridor. We had to find out what happened! "Whoa!" I bumped into someone and was about to fall when a hand caught me. "Got you!" Kristoff smiled.

I smiled back. "Good to see you two!" I told Kristoff and Draco. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "We were waiting for you in Myrtle's bathroom when we heard McGonagall." Kristoff explained. "So we decided to check it out." Draco finished.

We then quickly hid behind a wall. Thankfully the professors haven't heard us. "It happened again. The monster has taken one student right into the Chamber!" I could hear McGonagall saying. "We're sending students to train tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts!" No, I refused to believe in that.

I could hear Lockhart then apologizing for being late and everyone counting on him to find the Chamber. He then excused himself and went to get ready for something. "Who did the monster take?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Whoever it was, I felt sorry for the person's family and friends.

"Elsa Arendelle." McGonagall said sadly. At that moment, everything stopped. I couldn't breathe. Did I hear that correctly?! No, that Basilisk couldn't have taken Elsa! Kristoff was holding my hand when we got to the wall to inspect a new message, written with blood again.

 **HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**

"Elsa…" I whispered in disbelief, tears streaming down my eyes.

 **So, we're getting closer to the end of Year Two! Now, I've got some things planned out for Year Four, but I'm not exactly sure what to do with Anna in that year, so, I'd be happy to hear your ideas if you have them! See you next time!**


	27. Into The Chamber

Thank **you to my usual reviewers and thank you for your ideas, if you have more for Year Four, I'd be glad to hear them.  
Jack905: Good idea, thanks!  
Guest: Yup!  
Emily: Glad you liked it!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Those red letters were staring back at me, telling me one thing. My older sister was taken away by that monster. What would our parents say? For all I knew, she could be dead by now, we didn't know when she was taken! Tears couldn't stop streaming down my eyes. I'd never see Elsa again, it hurt that the last time we saw each other we weren't on the best of terms, and I'd never forgive myself for that.

"Don't worry, Anna, we'll save her." Draco said firmly while Kristoff held my hand tightly. Harry and Ron nodded with determination. "We're going to Lockhart's this instant!" Harry stated. I doubted Lockhart would help us, but anyway… What if Elsa wasn't alive by the time we found her?

Suddenly, I wanted to hit myself on the forehead. Anna, how could you think about something like that?! Elsa needed you the most at this moment, and you were here in the corridor, crying your eyes out how she was dead! No, she wasn't! How could I be so stupid?

And at that moment, I brushed off my tears. I had to be strong now. Family never gave up on each other, and I wouldn't give up on saving Elsa! "Come on!" I exclaimed, running towards Lockhart's office with Harry, Ron, Kristoff and Draco close behind.

However, once I slammed the door open, we were met with quite a sight. Gilderoy Lockhart was packing his things! "You're going somewhere?" Ron asked in surprise. "Um, well yeah…" Said Lockhart, taking a portrait of him off the wall. "An emergency call… unavoidable… I've got to go…"

"What about Elsa?!" Kristoff demanded angrily and folded his arms. "Well, as for that… really a pity. No one is more sorry than me…" Lockhart responded, emptying the content of his drawer. I wanted to scream at him so bad. A student was in danger, and that coward was just going to run away?!

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you can't leave now! Not now when all those Dark things are happening!" Draco exclaimed. "Well, I've got to admit, when I decided to teach here, I wasn't expecting that…"

"You want to say you're _running away_? After everything you've done in your books?!" Harry asked in disbelief. "Books can fool people." Lockhart told him in a diplomatic way. "But you wrote them!" Ron shouted. Honestly, I found it hard to believe in that.

"My dear children, think about it." Lockhart said, looking at all of us with a frown. "My books wouldn't be sold that well if _I_ did those things. No one wants to read about some old hags saving werewolves and some vampires and… I'd look horrible on a front page. I mean, come on…"

"HA!" I shouted. I knew he was a phony! In your face, Hermione! "So you _did_ take credits for what a bunch of other people did!" Kristoff, Ron and Draco chorused. "Children, it wasn't that easy… I had to find the people, then find out about their work, throw a Memory Spell at them…." He closed his trunk before turning around to face us and point his wand in our direction. "I need to do one more thing. Unfortunately, I'm really sorry children, but I have to throw Memory Spells at you. I can't let you tell everyone about my secrets. I'd never sell another book…."

"And you'd do all of us a huge favor." Draco muttered. Harry, Ron, Kristoff, Draco and I took out wands from our robes. "Don't even think about it!" I warned him icily. However, he didn't listen. _"Expelliarmus!"_ all of us shouted, sending multiple sparks at Lockhart and making him fly across the room and on his trunk.

I couldn't believe it. We've actually attacked a professor! Draco quickly took Lockhart's wand which was in the air, throwing it through an open window. "You shouldn't have let Snape teach us that." Kristoff stated pissed and kicked Lockhart's trunk, sending it somewhere.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is, I can't do anything." Lockhart said weakly. "We've already known that." Ron said. "You have luck because I think that we know where it is _and_ what's in it. Let's go!" Harry told the professor. And we got out f the office with Lockhart practically being our prisoner.

We were soon in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hello Harry!" Myrtle greeted Harry. "What do you want?" "To ask you how you died." Harry responded while Ron, Draco and Kristoff were keeping an eye out on Lockhart.

"Oh, it was dreadful! It happened right here in this very cubicle." Myrtle stated. "I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in." "Who was it Myrtle?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking." Myrtle flew near us. "So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and… I died." She finished sadly.

"Just like that? How?" I asked in confusion. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there, by that sink!" Myrtle responded, pointing at one of sinks in the bathroom before flying away. Harry got to the sink, inspecting it. "That sink never worked!" Myrtle explained when we saw that the water wasn't coming out.

At that moment, I saw Harry observing something on a faucet. It looked like there was a snake on it. "This is it! This is the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry told us. "Harry, quickly, say something in Parseltongue!" Ron said. "Alright, open up!" "English?" Kristoff said. Harry nodded, then saying something in Parseltongue.

Suddenly, a front part of the sinks opened, and they started moving apart from each other, opening a hole! We quickly moved out of the way. One of the sinks, the one that never worked went completely down, allowing us to see the hole better. This was it, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! "Excellent Harry, Harry good work!" Lockhart praised. "Well, then, I'll just be…" I narrowed my eyes. "There's no need for me to stay!" Lockhart tried to run away but Kristoff blocked his path.

"I mean it children, I'll just be on my…" "Shut up and jump in!" I exclaimed, shoving him flying into the hole. I could hear his screams. He screamed like a girl. I looked up to see Harry, Ron, Draco and Kristoff looking at me in disbelief.

"What? My sister's in danger, so I'm going down!" I said determinedly, jumping into the hole and sliding. However, when I arrived down, I had a really warm welcome. Bones were everywhere! Kristoff, then Harry, Ron and Draco joined Lockhart and me.

"Ew!" Ron said in disgust. I couldn't blame him, it was revolting! "Now remember, at any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away!" Harry told us. I nodded firmly. We were passing through the Chamber, keeping an eye out on Lockhart with our wands when we saw something that looked like a skin.

"What's this?" Draco asked. "It looks like… a snake." Lockhart stated. "It's a snakeskin!" Harry said, coming closer to look at it. "Bloody hell, whatever shed this must be 60 feet long or more!" Ron said in disbelief. I looked at it better, and Ron did have a point.

Suddenly, Lockhart collapsed. I shook my head in disbelief. He really was a coward! "Heart of a lion, this one!" Kristoff commented dryly. Suddenly, Lockhart took Ron's wand standing up and backing away from us!

"The adventures ends here, boys." He declared. I huffed. "And girls." He quickly added. "But don't fret!" he said, pointing Ron's wand at Kristoff, then at Draco. "The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl, how you five tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body!" He then pointed it at Harry and Ron.

I felt anger boiling inside of me. He wouldn't dare do that! I wasn't going to end up in some sort of asylum because of a phony who was too afraid to save my sister! "So… You first, Miss Arendelle." He pointed the wand at me.

"Why her?" Kristoff demanded. "Ladies first, besides, better for her to join her sister as soon as possible!" Lockhart declared. Oh, so now he was being a gentleman?! "Go ahead then, you fraud!" I shouted, waiting for the phony to throw his stupid spell. I knew I probably wouldn't remember a thing after this.

"I knew you never really liked me. Say goodbye to your memories and hello to your sister!" I closed my eyes, preparing for that to happen. _"Obliviate!"_ I could hear him saying. However, the blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw Lockhart flying on the ground.

Suddenly, rocks started falling. Harry quickly pulled me out of the way. The dust wasn't here anymore, but the chamber was in chaos. Rocks were everywhere! "What happened?" I asked. "Lockhart's spell backfired and Ron's wand was destroyed." Harry explained. Good for Ron and that coward! Finally, Ron would get himself a new wand.

"Ron! Kristoff! Draco! Are your alright?" I shouted. "Yeah, but Lockhart hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron shouted back over the rocks. I could see Lockhart playing with a rock. "What an odd sort of place, isn't it? Do you live here?" Lockhart asked cheerily.

"No." Kristoff retorted. "Really?" Lockhart asked. Draco took the rock from his hand,hitting Lockhart's head with it and knocking him out. Nice one, Draco! "Harry, Anna, we'll try to move these rocks out of the way so we can get back, you go and find Elsa!" Kristoff told us. I nodded.

"See you soon then!" we were off. Five minutes later, we came to a door with a serpent on them. Luckily, Harry managed to open them with Parseltongue. In front of us, there was a huge chamber.

There were many statues of snakes on the left and on the right. At the front was a statueof someone's face. The chamber was filled with water and there were holes in walls. However, something else caught my eye.

Near the end of the path, a body was lying on the ground! I immediately recognised who it was because of her platinum blonde hair. "ELSA!" I shouted before starting running towards my sister's unconscious form, Harry doing the same.

 **The next chapter is with Riddle for sure, and probably the second last or the last of the year Two! The next chapter will come out soon, so stay !**


	28. Tom Riddle and the Basilisk

**Jack905: Yeah, finally he's lost his mind lol!  
Guest: Sorry, haven't seen your comment. Ginny hasn't got the diary in this story.  
Emily: Hans will be appearing soon, and yes, he may be a Death Eater, I thought about it a bit. As for Draco, I originally didn't intend it to be that way, but you gave me an idea.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

I was running, not caring if I got tired. "Elsa!" Harry exclaimed, immediately behind me. Finally, we got to her unconscious figure. I quickly fell next to her, taking her by her shoulders and touching her left hand. Shivers ran down my spine. Her skin wasn't cold, it was icy!

I refused to let her hand though. Instead, I held it even more tightly, observing Elsa at the same time. Her eyes were closed, and her hair wasn't in her usual bun anymore, in fact, it was loose, wet and messy! I was thankful she wasn't petrified though.

Who was I kidding? She seemed to be in an even worse state! "Elsa, please wake up!" Harry pleaded, both of us shaking her by her shoulders. However, there was no reaction. "Elsa please, please! Please don't be dead; I and the others need you…" I trailed off.

"She won't wake up." A voice said, making shivers run down my spine again. Harry and I quickly turned around to see who it was, still on our knees. A tall, raven haired boy was standing, leaning on a nearby pillar. The boy looked like he was a few years older than us. He seemed to be transparent though, much to my confusion. The mysterious boy was looking at either us or something else behind us.

"Tom… Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. The boy, who I now knew as Riddle nodded, not taking his look off us. "What do you mean she won't wake up?" I asked warily, suddenly getting suspicious. Elsa would wake up, I was sure of that!

"She's not…" Harry started in desperation. "She's still alive, but she won't be long!" Riddle responded. And why did he think like that?! "Are you a ghost?" I asked, wanting to know. "A memory." He responded quietly. "Kept in a diary for full fifteen years."

That was a lot of years… Riddle pointed at something in Elsa's right hand which I haven't noticed before. There, T.M. Riddle's diary was held tightly. How did it end up there? "You've got to help us, Tom!" Harry stated, trying to lift Elsa up by her shoulders, me helping him.

However, it was hard because no offense to Elsa, but she wasn't as light as a feather! "We need to get her out of here, there's a Basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could come any moment!" he finished. After about a minute, we managed to lift Elsa up, and Harry was about to pick up his wand which was on the floor of the chamber when we saw it wasn't there anymore!

In fact, Riddle was holding it in his hands! I was thankful my wand was in my pocket. "Thanks." Harry said, ready to take back his wand, but Riddle was only smirking and playing with Harry's wand. I felt angry. Elsa was here, looking pretty much dead even though I knew she wasn't of course… _The point was_ , how could he just stand there and do nothing?!

"Listen, we need to go! If Basilisk comes…" I started impatiently, only to be cut off. "It won't come until it's called." Riddle said calmly. How could he be so calm?! "What do you mean? Listen, give me back my wand, I may need it." Harry demanded.

"You won't need it." "What do you mean he won't…?" I started again. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long Harry Potter, a chance to see you and talk to you." He's been waiting it that long? "You do need a hobby." I commented, but Riddle ignored me.

"Listen, I think you don't get it, we're in _the Chamber of Secrets._ We can talk later." Harry said, losing his patience. "We'll talk _now_." Riddle retorted, a huge grin still on her face while he put Harry's wand in a pocket of his robes. This guy had some serious issues.

"What happened to Elsa?" I demanded. Harry nodded. Something weird was going on here. And this Riddle didn't look like he was on our side. "Well, that's an interesting question and quite a long story." Riddle started politely.

"I guess the real reason why Miss Future Queen is in this state is because she opened her heart and told all of her secrets to an invisible stranger." "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. I kind of had an idea, but I wasn't sure though.

"The diary. My diary. Miss Elsa's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes-how she was forced to hide her powers until the age of 11, how she was afraid to touch anyone, how she was still a bit afraid her powers could go out of control, how she hurt and was worried for her younger sister Anna Arendelle…" Riddle smirked.

I was standing there, gaping like a fish. "It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of a fourteen-year-old girl." I growled at that. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Elsa, she adored me!  
 _  
"Tom, you're the only one who really understands me… Anna may be my sister, but she wasn't born with an unusual gift like you and me… Tom, I don't know what I'd do without you!"_ I had no idea what to say at that.

"If I can say it, I've always been a charmer. So Miss Elsa opened her soul to me, believing I could help her, and her soul was just what I needed. I grew stronger, stronger, feeding with her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I became more powerful than Elsa, powerful enough to start feeding Miss with some of my secrets, to start pouring a bit of _my_ soul back into her…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. I agreed with him. "Haven't you realized yet, Harry Potter? Or you, you Mudblood?" Riddle asked, looking at both of us. "Elsa Arendelle opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school's roosters; she's the one who wrote the threatening messages on the walls. She's the one who set the Basilisk on those four Mudboods and that cat!"

"No." I whispered in disbelief. How could Elsa do this? No way! But, that would explain why she had so many feathers on her robes… "She wouldn't do that!" I shouted, refusing to believe in it. "Yes." Riddle said calmly.

"But to make you feel better Mudblood, at first she didn't know what she was doing. It was more like a trance for her. It was easier to control her when she was emotionally unstable and her powers were out of control. It was really fun, I wish you could see her latest writings from the diary; they've become quite interesting… _Dear Tom, I'm confused. I can't remember a thing. The rooster's feathers are all over my robes, but I have no idea how they got there._

Dear Tom, Mrs. Norris was attacked on Halloween, but I can't remember what I did then, I also forgot to help Anna with History of Magic! What's even worse, for an unknown reason, a lot of red paint was all over me! Dear Tom, Kristoff keeps telling me how I'm not like my usual self, and he and Anna seem to now follow me everywhere. Today was another attack, but I can't remember what I did then. Also, I've frozen a vase in the Great Hall, and I didn't want it to happen! Tom, I think I'm the one behind these attacks!"

I couldn't move. For a thousandth time today, I didn't know what to say. Elsa, she was the one behind the attacks after all? I was shaking a bit, trying to calm down. "However, eventually, she got suspicious of the diary and she tried to get rid of it."

At that moment, I remembered when we found the diary in the frozen bathroom. "And then you came, Harry. The person that I've wanted to meet so bad…" I knew it. another one of Harry's fans. I kind of zoned out because I technically wasn't a part of their conversation.

However, I heard Riddle saying how he framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber! That stupid… Riddle then said how he was willing to finish Salazar Slytherin's job. "Well, you haven't!" I cut him off. "This time no one died, not even a cat, and for a few hours, all of those who were petrified will be revived!"

"Haven't I already told you that killing Mudbloods is not important to me anymore?" Riddle said quietly, looking at me. He then looked at Harry. "For months my new target is… _you_. Imagine how mad I was when I saw Elsa writing to me and not you.  
TShe saw the Mudblood with the diary, you get it, and she started panicking. What if I told you how it worked? Or worse, what if her sister found out who killed the roosters and did all of those things? So the dumb girl waited for her sister's room to be empty and stole the diary. I've found out a lot about you, how you speak Parseltongue, how you're best friends with her sister...

I knew she'd go after Elsa, and then you'd go with her, so I made Elsa write her farewell message on the wall and come down here to wait. She didn't have much to live because she poured enough of herself into me. Now, I've got a lot of questions for you, Harry Potter. Like how did an ordinary baby like you manage to defeat the greatest wizard of all time and survive with only a scar?"

"Why do you care about that?! Voldemort appeared after your time!" I shouted. "Voldemort is my past, present and future…" Riddle retorted. Wait, what? He took Harry's wand out of his pocket and wrote three words on a statue behind him.

 **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Then he changed the order of the letters with the wand.

 **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

so we were actually talking to a teenage Voldemort?! He was kinda cute but… Stop it Anna, that stupid guy is the reason why Elsa is in this state! I was brought back to reality when a red bird entered the chamber. "Fawkes?" Harry whispered.

Then, Riddle started talking in Parseltongue. A huge snake exited the front statue! However, from what I've understood, Fawkes managed to blind the bird, so we were safe from the monster's eyes. "Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against famous Harry Potter! Kill the boy! You can't do anything Potter, the Basilisk only listens to me!" Riddle exclaimed.

The Basilisk then went after Harry. Suddenly, I noticed something on the floor. It looked like…. The Sorting Hat? "Oh, you're still here you Mudblood." I then looked up to see Riddle staring at me. What could I do to help Harry? The Basilisk was told to go after him, not me!

"You know what Arendelle? Your sister didn't only pour her soul into me; she gave me a rather special gift!" Riddle stated. Then he waved with his hands, and ice appeared! My eyes widened. Did Riddle absorb her powers or what?!

He then froze the entire floor, and I found it rather difficult to move. " _Incendio!"_ I whispered, melting the part of the floor where I was standing before taking a piece of ice and throwing it at Riddle, but the ice went through him!

"You stupid girl, you can't do anything to me!" then, Harry, who returned to the Chamber pulled out a sword from the Sorting Hat! "We need to kill this thing!" he shouted to me. I nodded. _"Incendio!"_ I melted some of the ice on my way to Harry before we climbed up a statue.

However, the Basilisk bit Harry, and a fang was in his arm! _"Stupefy!"_ orange sparks came out of my wand, hitting the Basilisk. Then, Harry stabbed him with the sword before the Basilisk fell on the ground, dead.

Harry was in a bad state, having been bitten by the Basilisk. By the time we got to Elsa, Riddle was smiling. "Don't worry Potter; soon you'll be joining your Mudblood mother!" I knew why he said that. Basilisk's poison was venomous.

I then saw the diary in Elsa's arms and the fang in Harry's arm. He took it out while I took the diary from Elsa. Riddle was laughing at us, saying how the diary couldn't do a thing at him. I knew it could though. He was a memory kept inside the diary, but what if there was no diary?

I opened the diary while Harry readied himself. "What are you doing?" Riddle demanded. "No!" he realized what we were up to, but I grabbed Harry's hand and together, we stabbed the diary with the fang. A black liquid was coming out of it, and Riddle disappeared when we stabbed the diary right into the center!

Suddenly, I heard someone gasping. Looking up, I saw Elsa looking at the ceiling before slowly sitting up. "Anna, Harry… I've never wanted this to happen, I mean it…" she stuttered, shaking. "Riddle, he made me do this, he…" "He can't harm you anymore!" I cut her off, taking her hand.

Then, Fawkes flew down and his tears fell on Harry's arm, healing it! Harry explained that the phoenix had tears which healed everything. "It's alright now. Riddle's finished. Come on girls, let's get out of here!"

We started going back, the Sorting Hat and the Riddle's diary in my hands while Harry was holding the sword. However, Elsa refused to look at me in the eye. Before I could say something to her, I heard voices.

"ELSA!" I heard Kristoff shouting and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" Ron asked, hugging her. "We're fine." Fawkes motioned for Harry to hold for his feathers. Then, we decided to use Fawkes in order to get out of the Chamber. First it was Harry, then Ron, then me, Elsa, Lockhart, Draco and Kristoff.

We were flying up, and I could actually see the moon! "It's incredible, just like magic!" Lockhart exclaimed. I laughed, enjoying the wind and this wonderful ride.


	29. A Sister's Love

**Hi guys and thank you for your reviews! Sorry for being absent, but I had no time to update, so I decided to just sit down and finally write this chapter.**

 **Jack905: Glad you liked it!  
Guest: Maybe…  
Emily: This was actually a foreshadowing of what's to come in later years, but yes, Voldemort does have an interest in her powers, and I'll dig into it deeper in later years.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"What I'd like to know is how Voldemort managed to enchant Elsa when my sources are telling me that he's currently hiding in forests of Albany?" Dumbledore stated mildly.

After all of us got out of the Chamber, the entrance closed and we went to Dumbledore's office. While we were going there, I tried to talk to Elsa, but she was refusing to look me in the eyes and talk to me. It wasn't her fault this happened! If anything, it was a bit of mine and Riddle's of course.

I should have tried to find out what was wrong with her more. What's more, Riddle said that he managed to possess Elsa when she was emotionally unstable and her powers were going wild! It was my fault Hermione was petrified. If I hadn't been so demanding with Elsa the day we had that shouting match, she wouldn't have released the Basilisk!

Harry knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened them and let us in. McGonagall and Snape were in the office, as were… mum and dad! "Elsa!" mum cried before she and dad ran to hug her. "You saved her!" "How did you manage to do that?" Snape asked.

"I think all of us would like to know that." McGonagall stated. Harry put the sword and the Sorting Hat on Dumbledore's table. I did the same with Riddle's now destroyed diary before all of us sat down. Harry then started telling everything, how he heard some strange noises while being at his detention, the Deathday party, voices again, then other events including Aragog and the Chamber of Secrets.

While he was talking, I saw him looking at Elsa for a few brief moments. I looked at her as well. She was staring at the ground and sitting next to her parents. Harry never mentioned the diary or Elsa, much to my relief. What would they say if they knew? Elsa was already clearly upset. Then, Dumbledore asked that question.

"What did you say?" Dad gaped at Dumbledore." _He_ enchanted Elsa? Again? But, wha…" "It was this diary." Harry quickly said when I threw him the diary and he caught it. "Riddle was writing in it when he was sixteen." Dumbledore took it in his hands and was observing it.

I couldn't help wondering though. Why were my parents so worried? I mean, of course they were worried, their daughter nearly died and was enchanted by the darkest wizard of all time but… What did they mean by saying _again_?

Elsa's voice brought me back to reality. "I foun... found his… diar… diary in my cauldron and he was writing to me." Elsa was looking at the ground and stammering. "Elsa! Haven't we taught you not to trust those things?" Dad asked her in disbelief.

"I know but… At first, it seemed suspicious to me but later, I thought Riddle could understand me. He and I share both a…" Elsa was cut off by Dumbledore. "It wasn't Elsa's fault. Voldemort tricked older wizards than her. What I think is that she needs some hot chocolate at the moment." They led Elsa to the Hospital Wing.

In fact, Dumbledore said how Madame Pomfrey must be reviving petrified people at this moment! "So that means Hermione's fine!" Ron cheered and I joined him in cheering. Dumbledore then asked McGonagall to tell people in the kitchen that we were going to have a feast!

"You do realize that you've broken a dozen of rules?" Dumbledore then asked Harry, Ron, Draco, Kristoff and me. Oh, now we were in for it! "So it only seems fair to give you Special Awards for your Services to School!" I gaped at that. However, that wasn't the best part. All of us got 200 points!

I couldn't believe it! "Would someone please pinch me?" I asked. "Ouch!" Ron pinched me. "Ronald, what was that for?" "You asked for it!" Ron and I were chuckling. "Lockhart, why are you so quiet?" Dumbledore then asked Lockhart who was standing in a corner of the room. Apparently, everyone forgot about him.

Lockhart was grinning like a lunatic. "Um, Professor…" Harry started. "An incident happened down in the Chamber…" Draco started. "He wanted to send us to asylum and end up a hero by wiping out our memories." I cut all of them off without thinking. I was still mad at Lockhart.

"Professor…" Kristoff then tried to speak to Lockhart. "Am I a professor?" Lockhart asked us. "Oh Gilderoy, you've fallen because of your own sword!" Dumbledore stated. "From a sword? I don't have it, but you do!" Lockhart pointed at the sword on the table.

Dumbledore then asked Kristoff to escort Lockhart to the Hospital Wing (I knew he really didn't want to hang out with Lockhart) and he told Ron to send a letter to Azkaban to release Hagrid! I zoned out for most of Harry and Dumbledore's conversation which was cut off when someone entered the room.

It was Lucius Malfoy. He was surprised to see Dumbledore and Draco here. "So, did you find the culprit?" "It was Voldemort. Thankfully, Harry, your son, Mister Bjorgman, Miss Arendelle and Mister Weasley managed o put an end to these attacks." Dumbledore told him.

Malfoy glared at Harry and me. "Then I hope Mister Potter will always be there to get everyone out of trouble." He said icily. "Don't worry, I will." Harry responded. "Come on Draco, Dobby, let's go." "But…" "Let's go!"

Draco hesitantly followed a house elf which I've just noticed and Malfoy out of the office. Harry ran after them with Riddle's diary in his hands. I stayed behind to ask Dumbledore something though.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'd like to ask you something." "Yes, Anna?" I let out a sigh. "My parents… when they were talking, they said something about Elsa being enchanted again. What did they mean by that?"

Dumbledore looked calm but I could see in his eyes that he was surprised. "They didn't mean anything Anna, they were confused." "Oh." I then thanked him and I was walking out to see where the others went when I saw someone walking next to me.

"I hope you won't end up in any more trouble Arendelle." Snape told me with that calm and blank expression on his face. I grinned. "Trouble is my thing Professor!" I responded and I could have sworn I've seen Snape crack a tiny smile for a second before it disappeared.

When I joined Harry, he was next to Dobby while Malfoy was glaring at Draco. "You're no longer my son!" he exclaimed angrily before stalking off. Suddenly, I felt this urge to run after him. And I did. "Mr. Malfoy!" I exclaimed.

He turned around to look at me. "What?" he asked rudely. "It was you who put the diary in Elsa's cauldron, right?" "And where is your proof?" a smirk was on Malfoy's face. "I don't need it, but if you do something to my sister again, you'll regret it." I told him angrily, and I meant it.

Malfoy was furious. "You Mudblood! It's because of you that I don't have a son anymore!" "It's because of _you_ that you don't have a son anymore!" I retorted. "Mark my words Anna Arendelle. When the Dark Lord returns, and he _will_ return, you'll suffer, and not even your sister will be able to help you!"

"And I'll be waiting." I responded. Malfoy glared at me for one last time before stalking off. I was breathing heavily. The War was slowly approaching; it was only a matter of time when Voldemort returned.

I then ran to the Hospital Wing. On the way there, I bumped into my parents. "Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you…" "We know." They said. "How could you do that to Elsa? It's because of you that this happened!" I said without thinking and immediately regretted it. I could see hurt on their faces.

"Anna, we know, and we're sorry. We thought that we were doing what was best for you." "Fine." I said. I couldn't think about it now, I had to see my sister! I ran into the Hospital Wing. "Miss Arendelle! How can you expect for your sister to be in a better state if you just barge in like that?!" Madame Pomfrey asked me in disbelief.

It was then that I realized my mistake. "Oh, sorry." I quickly apologized. Madame Pomfrey just shook her head. Suddenly, someone tackled me to the ground. "Anna!" I couldn't believe it. It was… "Hermione!" I cried in happiness, returning the hug while being on the ground.

"I was so…" "I was so…" "Worried!" we finished together. "You solved it!" Hermione said happily. "We couldn't have done it without you." I told her the truth. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have known about the Basilisk! "Listen Hermione, I'm so sorry about before and…"

Then, Draco entered the Hospital Wing. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Um…" Draco started nervously. I nodded, encouraging him to go ahead. "Hermione, I'm sorry about calling you a Mudblood and… I'm sorry about my behavior for those two years…" he stammered, looking at the ground. Hermione looked at me before looking at him and I knew what she was thinking. Draco Malfoy was apologizing? I knew he could do it though.

"Malfoy…" I gave her a look at that. "I mean Draco… It's alright, I forgive you." Hermione walked to him and he looked up at her. I smiled at the sight, but I couldn't help feeling sad for Draco. His father practically disowned him. "Hey, don't worry… We'll figure something out." I walked to them, rubbing Draco's shoulder comfortingly.

Then, Madame Pomfrey asked us to leave because of the ruckus. "Wait! I need to see my sister!" I told her. "Fine, but you two can go." She told Draco and Hermione. They left and then I finally looked at Elsa. She was lying on a bed and staring at a mug in her hand.

"Elsa…" I started and sat on a chair next to her but she looked like she didn't hear me. She kept looking at the mug. "He… when he came out of the diary, I thought I was done for… And the worst thing is…. I let it happen…. I was weak…" Elsa stammered. I grabbed her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the mug. "Elsa, don't talk like that!"

"But it's the truth. You said it yourself back there. Who would want an insensitive sister that likes to keep everything a secret? It's because of me that your best friend was petrified…" Elsa was refusing to look at me. I immediately felt bad.

"No, it's not! Look, I was angry back then, I didn't mean it! And it wasn't you, it was Riddle! Voldemort…" she flinched at the name. "He uses our fears, disadvantages, weaknesses against us! What happened happened, there's no point crying over spilt milk, and what matters is that you're here next to me!" Elsa finally looked up at me before pulling me into a tight hug. I returned it, tears streaming down both of our eyes. Everything was fine now.

At the Feast, I was sitting in between Elsa and Draco. It was revealed that our exams were cancelled as the school's gift ("Oh no!" Hermione muttered while Ron, Kristoff, Fred, George and I were whistling) and that Lockhart quit his job. "Pity, I was beginning to like him." Ron stated while eating some toast. I was glad about it though.

"Oh no." Kristoff suddenly muttered. I looked at him questioningly. I thought he would be happy! "No more 'Lockhart, Spot On'." He explained to me and my eyes widened. I really liked that game! "Then it's 'another teacher, Spot On' next year!" Ron told us, making our group, including Hermione (who was now aware of how big Lockhart fraud was. I'm not joking, she swore to burn his books when she returned home, which really surprised me).

Then, door opened. Hagrid entered the hall, apologizing for being late, which was because of Errol (Ron was looking a bit embarrassed at hearing that). "I'd just like to thank Harry, Ron, Anna, Kristoff, Draco and Hermione of course! If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck you know where." He smiled. I stood up and hugged my friend, realizing how much I've missed him. He returned the hug.

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Harry stated before hugging him as well. Then, I could see Dumbledore starting clapping. McGonagall joined him. Harry then started clapping as well. I joined him with Ron, Hermione, Kristoff, Draco, Fred, George and Elsa soon after me, standing up and clapping. Percy, Ginny, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and other Gryffindors and teachers joined after.

Cheering, whistling and shouting could be heard. I looked at my sister to see her smiling and I couldn't help feeling really happy. No matter what happened in the future to me and my friends, this was the night I would remember forever.

 **And, we're done with year two! Now, we move on to year three, and again, if you have more ideas for year four, I'd be glad to hear them. Until next time!**


	30. Someone take that guy's driving license!

**Jack905: Yup, at least one of them will help this year.  
Emily: Sorry for waiting and I hope you'll like it.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"WHAT!?" I screamed. Elsa covered her ears before taking her hands off them. "Anna, you're worse than Mrs Weasley's howler." I didn't pay attention to her words even though they were true. "I KNEW IT! ELSA THE PREFECT COMING THROUGH!" I started singing, dancing around and cheering.

Elsa was still sitting on her bed. "Anna, you'll wake up the whole kingdom!" she shushed me. "The whole kingdom's already awake." I pointed out, which was true. It was 11 o'clock in the morning. "I knew you'd become a prefect!" I then looked at a prefect badge which was next to her on her bed. It was blue with a raven on it, the Ravenclaw symbol.

My sister looked at the floor. "You really think so?" I nodded happily. "It's just weird… They named me a prefect after what I did last year…" I sat next to Elsa. "Don't be ridiculous Elsa, you deserved it." I told her.

"She's right, you know." A voice said. We looked up to see Draco coming in Elsa's room and closing the door behind him. I smiled. "Morning Draco." I greeted. "Morning girls." Draco greeted back with a smile. After Malfoy told Draco he was no longer his son, that meant he practically disowned him which made me feel angry.

How could he do that to his son?! Anyway, Elsa and I offered to have him live with us at our place, our parents agreed and here we were. I was on good terms with my parents, but I still think one part of me will never be able to fully forgive them for what happened to Elsa. However, that part was a really small one, and I loved my parents so of course I forgave them.

"You'll be an awesome prefect Elsa." I told her. "Thanks." Elsa cracked a small smile. "So, what are our plans for today?" Draco asked curiously. That was a good question. Our parents weren't here, they were on a business trip, and Kristoff was here as well.

We received our school supplies list this morning. "Maybe we could go to Diagon Alley?" Kristoff suggested while entering the room. "Good idea." I stated. "We could stay in the Leaky Caulron for a week or so, and then go directly to Hogwarts Express." Elsa said. Everyone agreed to that. I could use a bit of fresh air.

"Oh dear." I realized I had a _lot_ of things to pack. I quickly ran for the door and was about to go through them when I realized that I forgot something. "When exactly are we leaving?" I asked awkwardly. Elsa then told me we could do it in the evening. I then ran out of the room, tripping along the way.

While I was putting my Potions book and my 'History of Magic' essay in my trunk, I was thinking about my friends. Ron was with his family in Egypt. Mr. Weasley has won a _Daily Prophet_ Annual Galleon draw, earning 700 galleons. He's also told me in a letter how he tried to call Harry on a phone, but he was shouting way too loudly so Harry's uncle Vernon must have lost all of his nerves. I chuckled at that, remembering my very own phone call with him…

 _"Good luck." Kristoff and Draco mouthed to me. We planned to call Harry after we heard what happened with Ron, so we thought maybe we could do it better. Actually, we wanted to do that before Ron, it didn't hurt to try after all! "Vernon Dursley speaking." A male voice answered the phone._

 _So that was his uncle? "Hello?" "Who is it?" "Oh, it's Anna Arendelle, and I was wondering if I could speak with Harry Potter?" I asked politely. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon started shouting. "THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT NEVER CALL ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN!" "EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I WAS BEING KIND! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, FINE THEN!"_

 _I threw the phone at the wall and it was broken. Draco and Kristoff were looking at me in disbelief. I then realized my stupid mistake. Now Harry was really in for it! I face palmed. Why did I have to act before I thought?!_

I felt so sorry. Elsa said how I shouldn't have shouted at Harry's uncle, but I defended myself by saying he started the shouting match. Also, apparently, Percy's become a head prefect, much to his mother's happiness and Fred, George and Ron's annoyance.

Hermione was in France with her parents. I've written to her many times, but I still missed her, Harry and Ron. And Harry, well, he was stuck with his family. I apologized to him about my and his uncle's argument through a letter, but he said it was alright and that it actually made his day better by hearing his friend's voice. It actually made his uncle so mad that he didn't pay attention to things around him.

Anyway, at about 7o'clock, I was in front of a fireplace, ready for using the Floo powder. Elsa then ran in, saying how we ran out of it. I groaned. What now? "There is another way though." Kristoff reminded her. "How?" Draco was curious.

"By Knight Bus." Elsa said while we were outside the castle. That moment, a huge bus stopped in front of us! "Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Stan Shunpike and I'll…" I was staring at a man who came out of the bus. "Choo looking at?" he asked me. "Nothing!"

"Come on, we don't have a whole day, move on!" Stan Shunpike, who I now knew was the bus conductor, helped us get our trunks in. I looked inside. The Knight Bus was huge! It had beds where people were sleeping, stairs which lead to an upper part… After we paid our tickets, I was ready to go.

"Take it away Ern!" Stan said. "Yeah, take it away, Ern, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" I heard someone saying as well. Suddenly, the bus started going at very fast speed! I fell on Kristoff who fell on Draco who fell on a bed. Elsa was holding for a nearby bed as well, a look of shock on her face.

I quickly got off Kristoff, but I regretted doing that at this moment because suddenly we stopped and I ended up hitting a window with my face and Kristoff fell at me so we were on the floor. How could that guy pass his driving test?! I thought I was going to throw up!

Someone kept laughing. "Where are you going?" Stan asked while reading newspaper. "Diagon Alley." I told him while trying to get off the ground. Suddenly, the bus started moving again, so I bumped into Elsa and we hit the wall. "Someone take that guy's driving license!" I whispered to her in disbelief.

She nodded. Suddenly, when Draco, Kristoff, Elsa and I managed to stand up, the bus stopped _again_ and all of us fell on the ground with our front parts. I groaned in pain. Every part of my body hurt! "Diagon Alley!" Stan announced. Wasting no time, I quickly took my trunk and ran out of the Knight Bus.

Draco, Kristoff and Elsa were out of the Bus a few minutes later. "I hope you enjoyed our ride and I hope to see you again!" Stan greeted. The door closed and the Knight Bus started going fast again before disappearing.

But I did _not_ enjoy the ride and I hoped not to be in that Bus anytime soon! "Let's go." Elsa said when we got back to our senses. "What a ride." Kristoff commented and Draco nodded. Apparently, judging by the look on their faces, they didn't like the ride either.

I looked at the sky. It was getting darker, and I could see stars. The only thing missing was Aurora Borealis. Back in Arendelle, sky was truly awake with it, but here, it was just… normal. The stars were still beautiful though. I could see some stars, and I immediately recognized Sirius on the sky.

"Anna, are you coming?" Kristoff asked me. "Yeah!" I told them before following them into the Leaky Cauldron. However, a poster on a nearby wall caught my attention before I closed the door. There was a picture of a man who was laughing like a lunatic. His eyes looked completely normal though.

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?**

It was written above the man's picture. "Tom, who's that man?" I asked Tom who was the landlord and innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron. "That Miss Arendelle, is Sirius Black." He said with seriousness in his voice. "Who?" I was confused, but before I could get an answer, Tom gave us a key to our rooms and we were going upstairs.

Draco and Kristoff were sharing one room while Elsa and I were in another one. I was looking at the sky once again, at one star in particular. Who was this Sirius Black? Why was he wanted? Was he dangerous? And why did he laugh like a lunatic when his eyes were showing something else? __


	31. Mister Beautiful and a Total Prick!

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, but** **I was quite busy. Luckily, it's Friday and now I'm able to update!  
Jack905: Lol, yeah.  
Guest: He really is!  
Emily: He did deserve it!  
I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"Please tell me what the book's name is again?" I whispered to Kristoff frantically. Both he and I were standing on my bed in Elsa and mine room whilst my sister and Draco went to buy some things in Diagon Alley. It's been two days since our arrival at the Leaky Cauldron and we were practically just hanging around.

Um, Kristoff and I weren't at this moment because, well… "The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima." He told me. "Well at least they've got the name right!" I huffed and looked at the floor of our room, refusing to get off the bed.

I knew that monster was still under my bed. Oh, you must be wondering what's going on, sorry! Well the thing is, some unknown genius decided to give us this so called 'Monster Book of Monsters' as our Care of Magical Creatures book! Sure, I had nothing against that subject, I've signed up for it myself as well as for Divination (even though Kristoff urged me not to do that, he said something about the teacher being a fraud but whatever, I did it because my friends signed up as well).

Anyway, while we were in 'Flourish and Blotts', a man in the shop was on the edge of crying when I asked for the monster book. He had to wear gloves while he was getting one out of a cage! Now I understood why he wanted to cry. Kristoff and I decided to open the book five minutes ago, but that didn't end up well because the book started attacking us!

Knowing you could only live once, Kristoff and I raced towards the bed and jumped on it while the book went under it and here we were, stuck on the bed. "Will we ever get out of this room?" Kristoff groaned. I said nothing because I was looking around instead.

Stretching out towards a nearby chair, I quickly took my History of Magic book from it. "Of course we will! How about we throw this on the floor? The book will come out and then we'll jump on it!" "Are you willing to sacrifice that book?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?" History of Magic was the most boring subject ever. Besides, this was my book from first year, and I had to use _something_!

"Alright then. Anna, on three. One…" "I straightened up. "Two." "Go ahead then, come and get me you stupid book!" Suddenly, we heard some noise from under the bed. "THREE!" I threw the book on the ground. Not long after, the monster book came out from its hiding place.

Kristoff then quickly jumped on the book. We sighed in relief because we finally managed to calm the book down!  
A while later, I managed to go out for a walk around the Diagon Alley. All people were talking about these days was Sirius Black. Apparently, he's managed to kill thirteen people in an alley with a single curse. That was just creepy!

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, you stupid girl!" I quickly turned around to see who said that. Staring back at me was a guy dressed in navy blue trousers and grey shirt. His hair was auburn, and he had green eyes, however, they weren't like Harry's.

Those eyes through which I was looking through right now were way colder, and honestly, Harry's shade of eyes was actually one of my favorite colors, so that explained it. The guy also had a bit of freckles on his face and he seemed to be about my age. In fact, he was slightly taller than me. However, he was a bit cute…

"What is your problem?" I asked and folded my arms. "You stepped on my foot!" "Well I'm sorry." I quickly apologized after I realized what I've done. "Apology _not_ accepted!" the guy huffed before striding down the alley, leaving me dumbfounded. What was his problem?! I said I was sorry!

That guy was driving me crazy, and I didn't even know his name! He was so… Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. "What do you want?" I demanded and turned around to be met by a pair of green eyes looking at me. I was preparing my fist and was about to punch that stupid guy when I realized something.

"Whoa, Anna, why are you mad?" Harry was looking at me in surprise. "Sorry, it's just that, I met a guy five minutes ago, and he's just tall, beautiful, fair and… a total prick!" I unclenched my fist and we hugged. "Calm down. You probably won't see him again." "Yeah, maybe you're right." I sighed.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked wanting to change the topic. Harry shrugged. "Usual. Dursleys." "Oh." "How about you?" he then asked me. "Same. Honestly, Draco, Elsa, Kristoff and I were bored so we decided to come earlier here. Elsa's become a prefect!" Harry smiled at that. "We expected nothing less from her." I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, I heard two more voices. "Harry, Anna!" Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor! "Finally!" Ron said when we sat down next to them. Ron then explained how they were looking for Harry and apparently something happened because Ron mentioned his dad. What exactly happened though?

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice. Wait, what? "I didn't mean to, I just-lost control." Harry responded. "Hang on a minute. You're telling me you actually blew up your aunt like a balloon?" I asked Harry in disbelief and he briefly explained to me his Aunt Marge's big mistake.

At hearing that, Ron and I burst in laughter. "It's not funny, you two." Hermione told us sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled." Yeah, Elsa would say something similar.

"So am I. Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested!" Harry admitted. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?" he then asked Ron. "Probably cause it's you? Harry Potter and all. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me." "Same here, only Elsa would kill me." Ron and I were roaring with laughter.

It was then that Hermione looked at me. "And did you really shout at Harry's uncle, Anna?" At hearing that question, Harry and Ron burst in laughter. "I sort of lost it, and he started it!" I stated. "It was worth it though." Harry was brushing off tears of laughter. "Uncle Vernon's face was pale after that and he didn't pay attention to things around him! I think you gave him a shock."

I chuckled a bit at that. After that, it turned out Ron and Hermione were also staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Ron's family! Ron finally got himself a new wand, and we discussed our new subjects. Hermione took all of them though, including Muggle Study ("Why? You're a Muggle-born, you know everything about them!" said Ron).

Honestly, it looked like Hermione wasn't planning on sleeping this year at all. Oh, well. After I finished my ice cream, I joined Harry, Ron and Hermione who went to the Magical Menagerie. Ron had to get a rat tonic and Hermione wanted to buy herself an owl.

However, when I arrived in front of the Menagerie, Hermione was holding an enormous ginger cat in her hands. "You bought that monster?" Ron asked in disbelief. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione beamed. "Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron argued. "He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" Hermione told her new cat.

In my opinion, the cat looked fine. Its face was oddly squashed though and looked grumpy while he was a bit bowlegged. Crookshanks looked better than Scabbers though. Honestly, sometimes, I wondered how old that rat was anyway!

After Ron and Hermione finished their argument, we headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **That's it for today! If anyone here by any chance likes Once Upon a Time, it would mean a lot to me if you could go and check out poll on my profile page. Until next time!**


	32. A Man Who's Out For Blood

**Hi guys! Sorry for waiting, but I had a writer's block, but now, after looking through first drafts I've written of this story, I got the inspiration back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and here's the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I made our way to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Anna, hey Harry!" Fred and George greeted us in unison. "Nice to see you again Fred, George!" I said while pointing at Fred and George.

"He's not George, I am!" 'George' said a bit annoyed. "Honestly Anna, after knowing us for two years, we thought you'd know the difference between us!" 'Fred' said mockingly. I smirked. "And that's why I know that you're Fred." I told 'George' teasingly before entering the Leaky Cauldron.

Elsa, Kristoff, Draco, Ginny, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for us. "Hi Ginny." I greeted the only Weasley girl in the family happily. "How was your summer?" Ginny asked me excitedly after we hugged. I shrugged my shoulders. "Kristoff, Draco, Elsa and I've been bored for most of the time." I told her the truth. "How was your summer?" "It was awesome, Egypt has so many pyramids, but mum didn't let me go in the last one…." She told me everything.

"And Elsa's become a prefect." I then whispered. "What? That's excellent! Where is she?" Percy quickly asked me, straightening up. I rolled my eyes, but after Ginny smirked, I knew what she was aiming at. This was going to be so much fun! "She's right over there." I pointed at Elsa who was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Percy then quickly walked to her in his Head Boy manner, his new badge on his chest. "Is he always like that?" I asked Ginny. "Ever since he got the badge." She rolled her eyes. I face palmed. "Elsa! Elsa! I've heard that you've become a prefect!" Percy was talking to Elsa who smiled nervously.

"Congratulations! It's such a…" Percy was shaking her head while Fred and George were impersonating Percy behind his back, but the oldest Weasley here didn't seem to notice. Kristoff, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I tried to stifle our laughs in a best way possible. "I've got to tell you everything, listen, being a prefect means…" "Being responsible..." Fred imitated Percy's words from behind him mockingly.

It was very hard not to laugh, especially since Elsa's face was literally 'help me'. "Um, that's nice Percy, but I really need to go check something in my room." She straightened up and said dismissively like a queen would. "I'm going with you then! You need to be prepared when you go to Hogwarts…" "Percy, you don't have to…" "But I insist! Come on Elsa; show me where your room is!" Percy took Elsa by her hand and they started heading towards mine and Elsa's room.

After that, the rest of us except Mrs. and Mr. Weasley burst in an uncontrollable laughter. "Miss Future Queen's in for it now!" George was brushing off his tears. I felt sorry for Elsa, and I honestly hoped that I would never become a prefect. That way Percy would never be bother me like poor Elsa at this moment. But wait, wasn't Percy in his final year in September? Yeah, he was!

But I still think that being a prefect is boring. "Congratulations Kristoff, at least you haven't become a prefect!" Fred and George congratulated their buddy. Kristoff laughed nervously. "Um, actually…. NO! I could never be a prefect, I mean, they're so…. So…"

"Spit it out." Draco and I chorused. "Oh fine! I'm also a prefect!" Kristoff lifted his hands up in surrender. Then, Fred, George, Draco and I fell to the ground. "Congratulations!" Hermione congratulated him with a smile. "Yeah, but I think Fred and George won't see you in the same light anymore." Ron said amused, he, Ginny and Harry looking at Fred and George who were still on the ground.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to me. "It's so good to see you again Anna." Mrs. Weasley told me with a smile. "I'm glad to see you too." I responded smiling as well. "Are you alright? Did anyone do…" Mr. Weasley started only for Mrs. Weasley to nudge him in his shoulder. I frowned. What was he going to say?

Mr. Weasley then looked at Draco suspiciously. "You're Lucius' son?" he remembered. Draco shifted nervously. "Yeah he is, but remember what Ron told us! It doesn't matter Draco, whatever happens, you're always welcome at the Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "Molly, he's a…" "A boy who Lucius Malfoy abandoned!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley argued. "Sorry Mal…" another nudge in his shoulder. "Draco."

Elsa returned from our room, Percy on her heels. Wait, she didn't wear heels, she was still young, I mean not young but…. "Come on Anna!" Hermione grabbed my hand, Crookshanks in her right hand. Then, we sat down by a huge table for dinner. Mr. Weasley said how we would go to King's Cross by carriages.

Percy asked why. "It's because of you Percy." Kristoff started jokingly. "And they're going to have flags with letters H.G." Fred continued. "Which means Humongous Bighead." George finished. Everyone except Mrs. and Mr. Weasley tried not to laugh while eating their pudding. I chuckled under my breath, Elsa who was next to me chuckling as well.

I think she was doing that because she'd had enough of Percy's lessons of being a prefect. Percy ignored Fred, George and Kristoff. Mr. Weasley then said something but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at the window. It looked like after dinner Percy was mad at Fred and George.

The Weasley twins looked at Harry, Kristoff, Elsa and me sadly. "We've tried to lock him in a pyramid, but mum saw us." Fred explained. Kristoff and I looked at each other before bursting in laughter. Harry said nothing, but Elsa was shaking her head in disbelief. "Honestly guys, how could you do that? I doubt Anna would be happy if I tried to do that to her." She explained. "I love you too sis." I said sarcastically. Elsa shook her head in amusement.

"I love you too!" She ruffled my hair, much to my protests. Unfortunately for Ron, he had to share a room with Percy.

"What are you doing?" I asked the Weasley twins and Kristoff once it was a night time and the main room of the Leaky Cauldron was completely empty. My trunk was already packed, Elsa was reading a book and taking a break from Percy, Draco was still packing along with Hermione and Ginny. I didn't know for Harry though.

Fred, George and Kristoff smirked. "Look what we've got!" George showed me what he was holding in his right hand. My eyes widened. It was Percy's badge! "Percy will kill you if he finds out about this." I told them. "Who said that he's going to find out?" Fred smirked. "Fair enough." I joined the trio behind a bar.

"How about we modify the badge a bit?" Kristoff suddenly suggested. Fred and George looked at him as if he was their hero. "You may be a prefect now, but you never let us down Kristoff!" they chorused quietly. I grinned at the idea. I didn't really like Percy, and I liked him even less after he caught us snooping around Myrtle's bathroom last year. I didn't hate him, but I just didn't like him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went past us, not noticing we were sitting behind the bar.

Fred then performed some sort of a spell, and I was doing my best not to burst in laughter once I saw what was writing on the badge now. _'Bighead Boy.'_ "You guys are geniuses!" Before they could respond at my praise, we could hear shouting. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU FIND MY BADGE!" Percy was shouting at poor Ron whose rat tonic had disappeared.

"WHERE'S MY BADGE?!" Fred, George, Kristoff and I were laughing quietly, shaking from all of the laughter. I then looked up to see… Ron't rat tonic at the bar! "I'm going to return this to Ron." I told them and stood up.

However, while I was taking the tonic, I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. "Molly, he's mad! He's not in Azkaban for nothing! He always says they're at Hogwarts! Black thinks that murdering Harry and getting Elsa and Anna may bring You-Know-Who back to power!" Mr. Weasley argued. What?!

"But they're at Hogwarts! They're safe there with Dumbledore! Besides, why would he go for those two?" "You-Know-Who knows about Elsa's powers, we all know!" "But what about Anna?" "She's Elsa's sister, she may be in danger as well! What would you think about a person whose sister had those powers?" "Arthur, the last thing we need is to scare those three out of their wits! They'll be safe at Hogwarts, and that's it!"

I couldn't listen to this conversation anymore. I felt scared. Sirius Black, he was looking for Harry? He was also looking for Elsa and me? Suddenly, making fun of Percy didn't matter to me anymore. I had to think about all of this, so I headed to my room, hoping that this conversation was just a dream.


	33. Uninvited Guests On The Train

**Hi guys! Thank you Jack905 and Guest for reviewing the last chapter, now we're moving to Hogwarts and I'm so excited! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

I couldn't think clearly. Sirius Black, a mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban, he was looking for Harry, but also Elsa and me? But why? What did we do to him? I didn't want to die young! No Anna, calm down, stop talking stupid nonsense.

Sirius Black has escaped, yes, but you're going to Hogwarts, you'll be safe there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Snape wouldn't let anything happen to students there! And if he broke into the castle, Dumbledore would shove a wand up his… Who was I convincing here? That murderer or myself? Why was I even thinking about this?!

Anna, take a deep breath, calm down and just shut up! "Is everything alright?" Elsa asked me with a raised eyebrow after she put her book away. "Everything's fine!" I exclaimed. "Seriously Elsa, what makes you think that something's wrong?" I was laughing nervously when I tripped on a carpet and landed on my butt.

"Not again!" I shouted in disbelief while rubbing the place where the sun was never coming. Elsa burst in laughter, me joining five seconds later. At least she didn't know about Sirius Black…

 _It was a nice and warm sunny day on a field. Elsa and I were there, lying on the grass. Suddenly, it became cold. Nearby flowers wilted on the field._

 _"Elsa, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed because I saw the poor flowers. "I'm not doing anything!" Elsa responded. However, then, several cloaked dark creatures were flying to us. I could hear a small child's scream. But, where was it coming from?_

 _"ANNA!" Elsa cried, being pulled towards one of those horrible things. "ELSA!" I shouted back, about to run to her when a hand grabbed mine and stopped me. Wait, it wasn't a hand, it was a… paw? There was a huge black dog in front of me, but he wasn't a dog anymore. Now he was a human, and it was… Sirius Black! "You can't do anything to help her…." He was laughing like a maniac._

 _I glared at the murderer. "How do you know?!" However, when I turned around to face Elsa, a pair of red eyes was looking into my blue ones…._

"Rise and shine!" Elsa whispered in my ear while I was sleeping. "Five more minutes…" I turned to the other side of my bed. "You leave us no choice then!" Was it… Fred and George? Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet on my skin. I yelped and opened my eyes, standing up to see Fred, George and Elsa looking at me in amusement.

I was soaking wet. "I think you've gone a bit too far, the point was to wake her up, not to give her a heart attack!" Elsa told the twins. "Nah, our job is done." Fred told her cheekily once he saw me glaring at them.

"What happened to you Anna? Last night you were having fun with us and the next morning you're all sulky." George asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I simply replied. "Now, if you two don't mind, I need to dress up!" I ushered the twins out of the room before closing the door.

However, five minutes after I got dressed, Ron ran in the room, hiding under my bed. "What are you doing under my bed, Ronald?" I asked in amusement. He quickly shushed me. "I'm hiding from Percy, I accidentally spilled my pumpkin juice on him downstairs and now he wants to kill me!" I sighed. It didn't help that we stole his badge last night.

Suddenly, door to our room opened and Percy marched in, looking really pissed with the pumpkin juice coming off his shirt and falling on the poor floor. I mean it; first water fell on it and now the delicious pumpkin juice! "Have you seen Ronald?" he asked in one breath. Both Elsa and I shook our heads. "Nope!" I added, an accent on 'p'.

Percy groaned. "Whatever. Oh yes, this letter is for you two!" he gave us a letter before closing the door. I opened the letter and started reading it.  
 _  
Dear Percy, I'd love to_

However, before I could continue reading, Percy returned to the room. "Wrong letter!" he exclaimed, his face red. He quickly took the letter and the envelope out of my hands before giving Elsa another envelope and slamming the door. I flinched.

"I bet that letter was from his dear Penelope, he couldn't stop talking about her last night! Oh Penny this, Penny that, I want to kiss you my dear Penny…" Ron grunted after he came out of his hiding place and stood up. He then pretended to be holding someone in his arms and kissing. Elsa made an awkward expression while I burst in laughter.

"Oh yes Percy, yes I do!" I exclaimed jokingly and started spinning around. Ron caught my hand and we pretended to be like Percy and Penelope dancing. "Alright, we don't mention this to anyone." Ron told me and I nodded in agreement while Elsa was chuckling.

Ron then left to finish his packing while Elsa and I looked at the envelope we were given. It was from Arendelle! Elsa opened it and both of us looked at the letter inside, reading it.

 _Dear Elsa and Anna,  
your mother and I've just returned from our business trip. I hope you two are going to have a good year at Hogwarts, but I'm writing you this letter because I want to tell you something._

 _I know both of you are, how should I put this… danger and accident prone, so I'm asking you to be very careful this year. Elsa, don't believe some things like you did last year and Anna don't believe people that easily and whatever happens, both of you don't go looking for trouble._

 _Sincerely, your father_

Both Elsa and I frowned. "How can he think that I can still be like last year?" Elsa asked coldly, gripping the letter in her right hand. I put a hand on her left shoulder. "He's just worried about us." I told her. Elsa snorted. "I'm older here, why should he be worried about me?!" she spat; grabbing a nearby tible in our room harshly and making my books drop to the floor.

I gaped. "Elsa, calm down." I started. "NO, LISTEN HERE…" She turned around to glare at me and I backed away a bit frightened. However, after a few seconds, her gaze softened and she started coming towards me. "Anna, sorry, I don't know what came over me." She sighed.

"It's alright; you probably didn't have enough sleep last night." I said with a smile before hugging her. We went to the King's Cross by carriages like Mr. Weasley told us. Luckily, Ron saved himself from Percy by sitting in the carriage with Fred, George, Kristoff and me.

I was holding Olaf and my trunk and I was just about to board the train when Mr. Weasley said how he had to talk to Harry, Elsa and me alone. "Listen you three…" he started. "Sirius Black's looking for us." Harry and I chorused before looking at each other in surprise. How did he know?

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Mrs. Weasley last night." I admitted sheepishly. "Same here." Harry added. Elsa was looking at the three of us shocked. "Sorry." I added. Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's alright, but I want all of you to promise me one thing. Don't go looking for Sirius Black!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would we go looking for a man who wants to kill us?" he asked my question aloud. Anyway, ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were looking for a compartment. Fred, George, Kristoff and Draco were already in one along with Ginny while Elsa went to join her Ravenclaw friends.

She didn't say anything about Sirius Black looking for us ever since we got on the train. Finally, we found a compartment, but there was one person in it. We decided to sit there anyway because the person was sleeping. I looked at a man. His clothes were tattered, he had light blonde hair, and he seemed to have scars over his face.

Hermione then said how that was Professor R.J. Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry and I looked at each other and nodded. "We've got to tell you something." Harry said while I closed the door to our compartment.

We then explained what we heard last night. "Blimey! Sirius Black's escaped Azkaban because of you three?" Ron gaped. "Please promise you won't go looking for trouble!" Hermione told us. Harry and I rolled our eyes. "We don't go looking for troubles," Harry started. "Trouble usually finds _us_!" I finished. "Elsa didn't go looking for that stupid diary, I didn't want to break something a dozen times and Harry certainly didn't want to face Voldemort twice!"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed. However, then Crookshanks jumped at Scabbers! "Crookshanks, no!" Hermione exclaimed. Scabbers ran out of the compartment, Crookshanks quickly after him. "Can't you keep that monster under control?! Now I have to go find Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

I quickly stood up in between the two people arguing. "If you two keep doing this, you'll wake up Professor Lupin!" I hissed. Then both Ron and Hermione bolted out of the compartment in search for their pets.

They returned with both of them five minutes later, but then the train suddenly stopped moving. "Why did the train stop?" Kristoff asked, he, Draco, Ginny and Elsa joining us inside. However, suddenly, everything was dark. "Ow, that's my foot!" Ron exclaimed. "Sorry!" Elsa said.

"And that's my foot!" "Sorry but Kristoff's behind me!" Ginny responded. "No, that's me!" Draco announced. Then, the door to our compartment which someone closed opened. I looked at the window which Ron was sitting next to, and suddenly, it was freezing! Everything was cold.

I was feeling like I'd never be happy in my life again. Then, _they_ entered. The huge cloaked, dark creatures. One of them was near Harry who fainted, and then it went to Elsa, who was shaking like mad. Then, the creature looked at me, and I could hear child's screams in my mind. But I could also hear something else.

 _"MAMA! PAPA!"_

I was near to losing consciousness, but then professor Lupin stood up. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks!" he exclaimed before taking out his wand and sending something blue at the creature who disappeared out of my sight, if that's what it could be called at this moment….


	34. I Am Going To Die?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as for the memory thing, it will be revealed eventually including why Black wants them. I actually don't know who Elsa's going to end up with, I knew before but realized I couldn't have her end up with that person, so if you have an idea for that I'd be happy to hear it. Also, what do you think Anna's Patronus should be? I figured out for Kristoff and Elsa but I have no idea for her. I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

 _"Did anyone else faint?" Harry asked. "Anna was close to, and Elsa was shaking like mad." Ron spoke up. "I felt like I'd never be happy again in my life…" Draco muttered while Elsa was rubbing my shoulder comfortingly._

 _I still remembered that scream, and it made me shudder. Why was the child screaming? It sounded like… a girl. A very small one. The way she shouted for her parents showed that she's just learned to talk…_

 _"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore told us in the Great Hall._

 _"What's going on?" I asked once we came in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I keep saying the password but she doesn't want to let me in!" Seamus explained. "Fortuna Major!" Harry tried. "Wait, wait, hear this!" The Fat Lady tried to sing an opera to break a glass in her right hand, but she was unsuccessful so she broke it by smashing the glass into a wall instead. "My, what a voice!" She said proudly._

 _"Yes, yes it is great, but could you please let us in now?" I asked her with my patience slowly disappearing. "Why, anything for fans of my beautiful voice! Do you want to hear later…" However, all of us ran into the common room before she could finish._

This year was sure going to be eventful… I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we finished, McGonagall was giving us our schedules, and it turned out Divination was our first class. Kristoff groaned at seeing my schedule. "I told you not to take that thing! The professor is a phony!" I rolled my eyes. "It can't be worse than Lockhart." I commented.

"At least he won't throw Memory Spells at us." Ron agreed while still eating his omelet. I then looked at Hermione's schedule and raised an eyebrow. She had two classes at the same time! This was weird. "Hermione, can you explain it to us how come you have Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes both at 12'o clock?"

Hermione looked at me in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." I pointed at numbers. "I'm talking about this Mione." "Anna, pass me the jam." She pointed at a jar of strawberry jam at the table. I did so a bit hesitantly. "But…" "Don't worry about me Anna, my schedule is perfectly fine." She responded simply. I didn't say anything else but it was still weird to me.

Our first Divination class was rather interesting. Our professor's name was Professor Trelawney, and she looked crazy with her glasses and all this sleepy atmosphere. The first thing we had to do was read leaves in our tea cups. Draco and I were in pairs, and I tried to read his cup when I heard Trelawney saying to Harry something like 'It's a Grim'.

I looked up in confusion. "What's a Grim?" I dared to ask. Trelawney walked to Draco and me before looking at my cup in Draco's hands and taking it in her hands. "Another one!" She gasped and looked shocked. I was utterly confused. "It's an omen of Death." Draco whispered to me a bit shocked as well. "It looks like a giraffe to me!" Ron stood up and peeked from behind Trelawney who wasn't pleased at all with his choice of words. "Does this neck look like giraffe's to you?" She hissed and Ron's ears turned red from embarrassment, making the Slytherin boys except Draco and some Slytherin girls burst in laughter.

From where I was I could see Hermione and Neville who were in pair looking at me. "What's that supposed to mean? That Harry and I are going to die?" I asked in amusement. I didn't believe this stuff at all. Just seeing a Grim or whatever that black dog creature in my cup was didn't mean that a killer would come to kill me with an axe! But, Sirius Black was a killer after all….

"Don't call the Death to come!" Trelawney said firmly. I looked at Harry to see him looking nervous. That was when I saw that Hans Westerguard, the guy who transferred from Durmstrang to Slytherin smirking at me. I blew him a raspberry while Trelawney wasn't looking. "Professor Trelawney, Arendelle was mocking me!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Professor Trelawney apparently didn't hear him because she was too busy with Harry and mine Grims. The next class was Transfiguration and we were learning about Animaguses, people that could turn into specific animals.

McGonagall turned into a cat but didn't earn any applause because all of us were still nervous after Divination. Hermione decided to raise her hand once the professor expressed her confusion. "Professor, we had Divination today and, professor Trelawney…" McGonagall's face showed realization now.

"Oh, I understand. Which one of you is going to die?" Harry and I raised our hands. Professor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so she started changing things now, with two students in one class. Arendelle, your sister was supposed to die two years ago in her year as well; it's her way of welcoming new students."

Telling me how I was going to die was her way of saying hello? That woman was crazy. Why did I decide to take that subject in the first place? This was simply humiliating. "But Professor, she said that…." "Arendelle, with me here, I doubt a man with axe would try to kill you." McGonagall stated, making the entire class burst in laughter.

"How did it go with the phony?" Kristoff asked me once it was lunchtime. "Apart from her telling me how Harry and I are going to die, everything was perfectly alright!" I told him sarcastically. "You too? She hasn't changed at all!" Elsa sat next to me and across Kristoff. "I quit Divination last year because I got fed up with telling me this constant 'You're going to die' and I don't know what already." She explained.

I looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Elsa dropping a subject? I must be dreaming! "Just ask Kristoff!" Elsa pointed at Kristoff who nodded. "Dark forces are going to control you, there's a dark future for you…. Your powers were a curse, but are more than that…. With your existence, people you care about are doomed…. There's something evil inside of you…" Kristoff was mimicking Trelawney with his hands and telling Elsa that who was looking rather disturbed.

My eyebrows furrowed. What kind of teacher told something like that to their students? Evil inside of a person? That was a load of crap! "She really told you that?" I asked my sister. "Yes and it was boring and disturbing, and she would tell me things like that whenever she could so…" "I don't blame you at all for quitting sis. Everyone has their moment when they have to let it go." I put my left hand around her back and on her left shoulder.

"Exactly." Elsa smiled. "So, what's your next class?" I asked Elsa and Kristoff. "Lupin." They said at the same time. "Lucky you!" I told them happily. I wished we could have the Defense Against the Dark Arts now because Lupin seemed to be normal unlike Quirell and Lockhart. However, I had Care of Magical Creatures now.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I arrived in front of Hagrid's hut, guess who was waiting for us? Hans Westerguard and his fellow Slytherin mates. "Oh, look who it is! Queens of drama Potty and Arry along with their friends Weasel, a Mudblood and a Bloodtraitor!" He pointed at us with a smirk on his face.

Did I mention how much I wanted to punch his arrogant, handsome face? No Anna! Don't think like that because you'll never forgive himself if you call him hot once again. DANG! "I don't know what you're talking about Westerguard." I said in a sing-song voice.

The prick frowned. "You mean you've already forgotten how you nearly fainted at the train?" He pointed out with a smirk. I glared at him for saying that and clenched my right fist. Why did he have to use that against me? And _why_ did I nearly faint?! "Not to mention that Potter fainted. But then again, all he ever wants is to be famous so…."

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said icily. I could understand that he didn't like this as much as me. However, before he could say anything to Hans, an idea came to my mind. "WESTERGUARD, LOOK, THERE'S A DEMENTOR BEHIND YOU!" I started shouting and pointing behind him, making the prick and his mates turn around only to find nothing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, the other Gryffindors and I started laughing. "Not so brave now, huh?" I asked Hans with a smirk. The truth was, Fred and George told me how they saw Hans screaming on the train when the Dementors came, so….

Hagrid then arrived, starting his class. "You can open the books…" He started only to be cut off. "How?!" Marcus Flint demanded mockingly. "You simply stroke them you moron." Someone told him but I didn't know who even though it was a Gryffindor. Hagrid then led us into the forest. "Beaky, come here!" He whistled.

And suddenly, a white creature with wings came galloping to us! It was beautiful! "A Hippogriff." Draco muttered in awe from next to me. I looked at him in confusion. "A Hippo what?" "A Hippogriff, his name is Buckbeak!" Hagrid explained happily. I could see that he really liked this creature. I liked it as well!

"Does anyone want to say 'hi' to him?" At hearing that question, nearly everyone backed away but I came a bit forward. "Go ahead Anna!" Hagrid encouraged, pleased that someone wanted to try that. "That witch is crazy." I could hear Hans muttering from behind me. I turned around for a moment to blow him a raspberry before slowly walking to Buckbeak.

"You have to bow to him." Hagrid then instructed. "If bows back, it means you've gained his trust." I bowed slowly, looking the creatures in its yellow-brown eyes. I then straightened up, and to my surprise, the creature bowed back! "Bravo Anna! Now you can pet him!" I reached out for his mane slowly, my fingers touching his beautiful, warm and soft fur… I smiled in excitement while wind was brushing past me.

That was when Hagrid came closer as well. "Now you can ride him!" My eyes widened. "What?!" However, Hagrid put me on the back of the Hippogriff. "Hold on tight!" He ordered before the Hippogriff started galloping. "Hagrid, I don't know how to ride a Hippogriff!" I exclaimed once Buckbeak was in the air.

"YOU SAID THE SAME THING LAST YEAR WITH MY CAR AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!" I could hear Ron shouting from down there. "THANKS A LOT RONALD!" I shouted back sarcastically but realized that he was right. If I could ride a car, maybe riding a creature wasn't so bad after all? Buckbeak was soaring through the air towards the Black Lake and the Sun was shining.

I looked at the sky. It was bright, Sun was coming through beautiful and magnificent clouds, the sky was bright blue, and when Buckbeak touched the water of the Black Lake with its legs, I couldn't help feeling free and happy.


	35. Eridanus Black

**Well… Hi! Sheesh, it's been a while since I updated this story but I'm back! Thank you Guest, ecnatsnoc and FaithandHope357 for reviewing and for your ideas, it means a lot to me! I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen!**

"GO BUCKBEAK!" I screamed with joy before hugging the creature by its neck. The water was beautiful; I've never seen the Black Lake from this position! I remembered Fred and George telling me how there were rumors about some sea creatures living at the bottom of it… Were they… Mermen? Yes, that was it!

I never liked mermaids though. When my mum used to read fairytales to Elsa and me, she read those darker fairytales like Rumplestilskin, and mermaids weren't nice there at all. They lured voyagers to their deaths with their enchanting voices and… The point was, it wasn't nice at all! I mean, why would it be nice, they were…

I looked at the surface of the Black Lake and my reflection was looking back at me. Good, at least I didn't look so bad with wind brushing past me and making my braided hair fly… However, then, something else appeared. It was a reflection of a man with red eyes, white skin, and something that looked like snake nostrils on the place where his nose was supposed to be! Seeing him was giving me creeps, and I literally stopped. I was looking at the reflection of this thing in horror, not knowing what to do.

 _"Well, well… What do we have here? I never knew there were_ _ **two**_ _of you…"_ The voice started smugly, that smirk not disappearing off his face at all. "Who… Who are you?!" I screamed in fright, and I could sense Buckbeak didn't like me screaming at all. _"Who am_ _ **I**_ _? Dear, your mother and father really like keeping you in the dark, especially your mother…"_ What did my parents have to do with any of this?!

And _who_ was this creepy looking man?! _"Shame on that Eridanus Black."_ The man said nonchalantly. Eridanus Black? Black? As in _Sirius Black_?! Their names were similar but… Why the hell did he just mention this Eridanus?! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, making the man laugh evilly. "But why? We've barely started talking my dear! You never told me what your older sister's been doing, what's her name again… Elsa?" "I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was shrieking by now while trying to hold tightly for the hippogriff. But suddenly, Buckbeak threw me off his back and right into water, and that was when I knew no more…

Suddenly, I could hear voices around me. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Padma. "She'd better." That was Elsa. "Well mermaids did say that was one nasty fall." Fred and George chorused. "Mermaids? You know how to speak mermen?" Ron asked in disbelief. "No, you doofus, we heard Dumbledore telling Hagrid how he spoke to one mermaid in their language!" Fred retorted. Dumbledore knew how to speak mermen?

That was amazing. "But what do you think made her fall off Buckbeak in the first place?" That was Hermione. "Maybe she lost balance?" Neville was the one who suggested. "If that's the case then she's done for." Elsa sounded so serious…. "Tell her, Arendelle!" My blood boiled at hearing Hans' words. "Shut it Westerguard, with that arm of yours you're not any better either!" Draco shouted.

I finally opened my eyes, and I could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kristoff, Fred, George, Draco, Elsa, Ginny and some other students gathered around my bed. "What… What happened?" I asked while rubbing my head. "That's what we'd like to know." Elsa commented with her arms folded and a serious expression on her face. "Buckbeak returned to Hagrid without you looking all upset and not being able to calm down," Kristoff started with a look of concern. "And we thought that maybe you were in the forest or you fell into Black Lake, so we quickly got to Dumbledore," Harry continued. "Who talked to mermaids and they told him that you fell in the lake, so we brought you here." Draco finished.

I let out a sigh before looking around to see Westerguard lying on a bed next to mine. "But what's he doing here?" I asked. "Well, after you returned, Westerguard wanted to play being a pompous prick again so he wanted to try to tame Buckbeak, but after insulting the creature Buckbeak scratched him and we had to take him to the Hospital Wing." Hermione explained.

"Serves him right for being a moron." I muttered to myself with my arms folded. "I heard that!" Westerguard shouted to me with a glare. "And do I look like I care?!" I shouted back to him before blowing him a raspberry. "Calm down all of you, or your visitors are leaving!" Madam Pomfrey came in with a cup of something which she gave to me. "Here you go my dear."

I took it slowly, not knowing what to expect. I mean, last year it was that awful drink for growing bones back and… But thankfully, this was hot chocolate! "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I told the woman with a smile before taking a sip. She shook her head in disbelief, muttering something to herself. "Go and see Hagrid as soon as you're on your feet." Draco advised. I simply nodded, taking another sip.

"Are you sure you're alright Anna?" I looked up to see my sister's gaze. I bit my lip for a moment. Telling them I was talking to a reflection of some mad red eyed man was out of the question. There were still so many of them after all. How did he know about Elsa? How did he know about me? What did it have to do with my parents? Who was that man in the first place? And who was this Eridanus Black?

I quickly nodded. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "Because you fell off a hippogriff?" Ron spoke up. "Everything's better after chocolate!" I argued. "True, I should have looked out more, then I wouldn't have lost my balance and…" "So you _did_ fall off because of that…" Elsa started, looking at me warningly. And I knew that I was done for!

"Oh, look at the time, classes are starting soon!" Kristoff was suddenly pulling Elsa away from the bed along with Fred and George, much to my relief. They were life saviors! "But wait, I have classes too!" I exclaimed and was about to try to get out of bed only to be pushed back in by Madam Pomfrey. "But Madam…" "No 'but Madam Pomfrey' my dear, you're staying right here!" "But the classes…" "You'll have them tomorrow!"

I groaned in annoyance and let my head hit the pillow. WHY?! "You'll be out tomorrow." Ginny reminded me with a smile before hugging me. "Thanks a lot, Ginevra." I responded sarcastically but hugging her tightly. "That's less than 24 hours away, Anna." She pointed out with a smirk. "A long way to go…" I responded, trailing off before we chuckled and hugged again.

"And you'll be out tomorrow as well." Madam Pomfrey told Hans. "As long as I'm far away from her, I'm fine." He responded, making me give him my deadliest glare. He was acting as if it was my fault he was in the Hospital Wing with me, yet it was his fault he decided to be an idiot in the first place! And suddenly, Madam Pomfrey put a curtain in between our beds, making me unable to see the jerk.

"Will you be quiet now?" I said nothing at her words, looking away with a huff. "See you soon." Hermione reminded me, hugging me as well before Madam Pomfrey made all of them go away. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened at the Lake. I didn't have classes today, and I was bored here, I couldn't go anywhere…

Eridanus Black… If only I knew more about this man… "Madame Pomfrey?" I suddenly spoke up. "Yes?" "Do you by any chance know anything about Eridanus Black?" I could have sworn I've seen her eyes widening for a moment, but maybe it was just my imagination? "Eridanus Black? Where did you hear that my dear?"

"Um, I think I've read that name somewhere, that's it!" I blurted out. "Never heard of it, but Eridanus is a constellation in the night sky, which is represented as a river." "Oh. Thank you." I responded, but those words just couldn't stop coming out of my head. " _Shame on that Eridanus Black!"_ There was nothing I could do now though….

So I spent most of the time reading something or sleeping. Hagrid came to the Hospital Wing a bit later, apologizing to me but I told him how it should be me who's doing that because I 'lost my balance'. But the next day, I was _finally_ able to get out of the Hospital Wing! Hans was out as well, but he had bandages on his arm. It was just a single scratch, yet he was acting as if it was the end of the world! And how did I know that? Well, everything happened at the Potions' class the next day.

Harry, Draco and Ron were forced to do everything for the prick that class, and I could see Ron's ears turning red once Snape told him to switch his ingrediants with Westerguard's because he 'mutilated' his daisy roots. He was just complaining how he couldn't do a thing, how he needed help, yet it was just a single scratch!

I had problems as well at the moment though. Because we were making Shrinking Solution today, my potion has finally gained the supposed-to-be green color. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for poor Neville. His potion was orange now, and Snape wasn't happy at all. "We'll test your potion on your frog, and if it doesn't work, he'll be poisoned." Snape commented nonchalantly, making my eyes widen along with Neville's.

I knew how much Trevor meant to him… And now he was on the edge of being poisoned?! Neville turned around to look at me pleadingly. "Help me." He pleaded with me and I quickly nodded. "Hermione, please watch if Snape's coming this way, and if he is, call." And while Hermione was keeping a look out, I quickly started stirring Neville's potion slowly as it said in the book. After a minute I quickly started putting ingredients Neville had got wrong, hoping it would work. I mean, there were some things I read about preparing potions, but I hoped this would work… He added too much leech juice and rat spleen, but maybe adding others would work?

By the time Snape came to us again, I was away from Neville's potion which was now bright green. Then, it was time to test the potion on Trevor. As soon as he tasted it, he turned into a tadpole, and Gryffindors started cheering. I sighed in relief. But…. "Five points from Gryffindor," Snape suddenly commented, making me look at him in disbelief, and he looked at me a bit scoldingly.

"Didn't I tell you not to help him, Miss Arendelle?" HOW did he know that I helped him?! And was helping your friend so bad you had to take away house points?! I tried to understand that man, but sometimes, I just couldn't! "Fine." I muttered bitterly and stalked off to my desk a bit angrily, taking my things. This wasn't fair!

Out of a corner of my eye, I could see the person who took away my points looking at my back as if he regretted doing that, but that was most probably my imagination. "Why didn't you tell him Neville did it on his own?" Ron asked me in disbelief once he, Harry, Draco and I were going to lunch. "And have another 5 points deducted?" I asked the redhead dryly.

"Where's Hermione anyway?" I questioned once Ron said nothing. "She was right behind us…" Harry started in confusion. And we turned around to see Hermione running downstairs towards us, pulling something under her robes. "Where were you?" We asked her. "Right behind you guys, didn't you notice?" "But you were, but after that you were gone and…" "Don't be silly Anna; no one can be in two places at once." Hermione cut me off. This was becoming more and more confusing….

Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I knew what I had to do. Library was calling me. "See you at next class, there's something I've got to do." I told them before sprinting away. "We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next!" Harry shouted to me. "I know, see you!" I shouted back. I had to find out more about that Eridanus Black, I just had to!

 **So…. I hope you liked it! Who's that Eridanus Black, and what's with the reflection? Until next time!**


End file.
